SNIPER
by Heichouxi
Summary: Kecelakaan maut yang dialaminya saat masih kecil, telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua yang dicintainya. Peristiwa tragis itu membuatnya shock dan tidak mampu mengingat dengan jelas tentang masa lalunya. Kejadian itu seakan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui fikirannya hingga ia tumbuh dewasa.
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

**Disclaimer:** **Cerita ini di angkat dari sebuah Drama Korea yang berjudul IRIS atau _Airisu_. Drama tersebut tayang perdana pada tahun 2009. Jika ada kemiripan nama tokoh dan nama tempat, tolong dimaklumi. Cerita ini di buat hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tokoh dan segala properti dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, cerita ini dibuat bukan untuk tujuan komersil.**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** _halo,_ fanfic ini sebelumnya sudah pernah saya post, akan tetapi saya repost kembali karena terdapat banyak sekali kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Di dalam penulisannya juga ada beberapa bagian yang saya tambahkan dan saya rombak kembali. Saya mohon maaf jika dalam penulisan fanfic ini masih terdapat banyak kekurangan atau banyak kalimat yang mungkin sulit untuk di mengerti. Saya berharap semoga fanfic ini bisa kalian nikmati dan dapat menghibur. Jika ada kritik atau saran yang ingin disampaikan, saya akan menerima dengan senang hati.

 _Okey, selamat membaca~_

.

.

.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **[ Cover is not mine ]**

 **a RivaEre Fanfiction Written by Heichouxi**

 **SNIPER**

 **Action, Mystery, Thriller, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warnings: AU, Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy/MaleXMale, Deskripsi agak ngawur, EYD berantakan, Bahasa tidak baku, OOC, Alur cerita yang bergonta-ganti.**

.

.

.

 _Di dalam cerita ini, saya buat Rivaille dan Eren usianya tidak terpaut jauh. Rivaille (30 tahun) dan Eren Jaeger (26 tahun)._

.

.

.

 _Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy Reading._

.

.

.

* * *

Bunyi derap langkah kaki seorang pria terdengar begitu tergesa-gesa, berjalan menelusuri sepanjang lorong koridor kampus yang luasnya sekian ratusan _hektare_ itu. Setelan jaket hitam pekat yang di kenakannya nampak begitu berantakan. Keringat membasahi hampir sekujur tubuhnya, dari pelipis kemudian turun melewati rahang sampai ke leher. Nafasnya terlihat sangat memburu dan tidak beraturan. Keadaannya itu tidak jauh berbeda seperti seorang _Atlet_ Pelari Maraton profesional. Sangat jelas sekali terlihat bahwa pria itu sedang terburu-buru. Langkah kakinya kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah papan _Informasi._ Jari telunjuknya yang panjang serta matanya yang sipit mulai menelusuri sekian banyak daftar nama _mahasiswa/mahasiswi_ baru di kampus itu. _Obsidian_ hitam pekatnya kemudian berkilat. Jari telunjuknya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah nama yang dicarinya.

"Ada."

Nomor urut tiga puluh empat. Jurusan Hukum.

Rasa bangga mungkin sedikit menyelimuti dirinya. Bukan hal yang mudah baginya untuk dapat masuk dan diterima sebagai mahasiswa di universitas tersebut. Mengingat kampus ini bukanlah kampus biasa. Ya, Kyoto University merupakan sebuah universitas nasional yang terletak di Kyoto, Jepang. Universitas ini adalah universitas tertua kedua di Jepang dan menjadi salah satu universitas dengan peringkat tertinggi di Asia dan salah satu dari tujuh universitas nasional di Jepang. Kyoto University telah menelurkan peneliti kelas dunia, termasuk delapan peraih hadiah _Nobel_ , dua medali _Fields_ dan satu _Gauss Prize_. Universitas ini secara konsisten menjadi institut terbaik peringkat kedua di Jepang sejak tahun 2008.

Mata kuliah pertama yang harus dijalaninya pada hari itu adalah mata kuliah tentang politik dan diplomasi Amerika. Belum hilang rasa pegal di kakinya akibat berjalan sepanjang lorong koridor kampus tadi, kini pria itu terpaksa harus berjalan lagi mencari dimana letak kelas mata kuliah yang akan diikutinya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang diyakini sebagai ruangan yang dicarinya, pria itu kemudian berhenti dan hanya diam mematung berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Pria itu ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Dia melirik sekilas _arloji_ yang terpatri manis di pergelangan tangannya, menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh empat menit.

"Terlambat." Desisnya.

 _Aku sudah capek-capek sampai ke sini, masa balik lagi?_

Pria itu membatin dalam dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya pria itu memberanikan diri. Tangannya perlahan mulai meraih gagang pintu ruangan tersebut dan membukanya perlahan. Bunyi suara derit pintu terdengar sangat nyaring dan sontak membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan tersebut melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk.

Hannes adalah seorang dosen yang saat itu sedang asyik bercerita tentang pembunuhan Presiden Kennedy. Hannes terpaksa harus menghentikan ceritanya dan ikut menoleh ke arah sumber suara pintu dibuka. Dari pintu masuk muncul seorang pria tampan berambut _ebony_ yang menjadi tersangka utama karena kedatangannya yang terlambat. Pria itu hanya memasang wajah datar, lalu berjalan menuju kursi kosong di barisan belakang. Sesaat kemudian, suasana di ruangan kelas kembali fokus.

"Apakah ada disini yang dapat menjelaskan tentang teori kematian Presiden Amerika Serikat, John F. Kennedy?" Hannes melemparkan arah pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang dapat memuaskannya.

Seorang pria berwajah manis berambut _brunette_ mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas. Pria itu tersenyum sangat manis ke arah sang dosen.

"Iya, Eren. Silahkan."

Eren kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai berbicara.

"Pembunuhan John F. Kennedy, presiden ke-35 Amerika Serikat, terjadi pada hari Jumat, 22 November 1963 di Dallas, Texas pada pukul 12:30 Waktu Tengah. Kennedy tewas akibat ditembak saat berada di dalam mobil bersama dengan istrinya Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy."

Eren berhenti sejenak, lalu kemudian melanjutkan.

"Pada tahun 1964, setahun setelah kematiannya, Gedung Putih membentuk komisi untuk menyelidikinya, yang lebih dikenal sebagai Komisi Warren. Kesimpulan komisi tersebut, Kennedy dibunuh oleh seorang pria bersenjata yang bertindak sendirian, Lee Harvey Oswald. Pada tahun 1978, Kongres juga membentuk komite untuk menyelidikinya. Mereka menemukan fakta bahwa selain Oswald, ada juga kemungkinan seorang pria bersenjata kedua ikut menembaki iring-iringan presiden. Komisi menyimpulkan bahwa orang-orang bersenjata itu adalah bagian dari konspirasi."

Hannes menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum, lalu melemparkan arah pandangannya menunju ke arah kursi di barisan belakang.

"Kau yang datang terlambat tadi. Siapa namamu?"

Pria tampan yang duduk di kursi barisan belakang lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah bertanya, _Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku?_

Dengan wajah datar, pria tampan itu menjawab.

"Rivaille."

Hannes mengangguk, "Rivaille, bagaimana menurut pendapatmu tentang penjelasan Eren tadi?"

Rivaille menegakkan badannya, membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Saya membantah teori tersebut." Tukas Rivaille.

Hannes terkejut mendengar jawaban Rivaille, kedua alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Sebab pendapat seperti itu hanya di kemukakan oleh orang yang berfikiran sempit." Ucap Rivaille.

Eren yang mendengar ucapan Rivaille tersebut, merasa terganggu karena teorinya di bantah. Pria manis itu kemudian melanjutkan berbicara.

"Central Intelligence Agency pada masa itu ibarat _hantu_ bagi publik AS. Badan yang didirikan pada tahun 1960 itu memiliki reputasi pembunuhan politik tingkat tinggi. Satu teori menunjukkan bahwa Oswald adalah seorang agen CIA dan berkasnya dirusak setelah pembunuhan, untuk membuatnya tampak sebagai seorang komunis dan pelaku tunggal."

Rivaille masih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi, mendengarkan dengan jelas bagaimana Eren berbicara.

"Setidaknya ada 50 orang telah dibunuh untuk menutupi peran CIA dalam kematian Kennedy. Beberapa dari mereka, termasuk Dorothy Kilgallen dan Mary Meyer, adalah wartawan atau penulis yang siap untuk membuka kasus tersebut. CIA menutupi pembunuhan Kennedy dengan cara mencuci otak masyarakat. Program Operasi Mockingbird CIA, yang telah mempengaruhi media-media besar AS, digunakan sebagai instrumen untuk mencuci otak dan memaksa lahirnya istilah _Teori Konspirasi_ di tengah masyarakat. Tujuan dari program itu adalah untuk meneror spikis orang-orang, dimana mereka akan selalu mengatakan bahwa _'Kita tidak akan pernah tau siapa yang membunuh Kennedy.'_ Cara itu dilakukan agar masyarakat menjauhi sebuah fakta sederhana bahwa CIA membunuh Kennedy. Beberapa orang yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan Kennedy oleh CIA, mengakui masalah tersebut, termasuk Chauncey Holt, David Sanchez Morales, dan bahkan Lyndon Johnson. Tapi saksi utama di antara para pembunuh Kennedy, yang mengakui hal itu adalah pejabat tinggi CIA, E. Howard Hunt. Pada 6 Februari tahun 1985, Hunt secara resmi ditetapkan oleh dewan hakim sebagai salah satu aktor pembunuh Kennedy oleh CIA."

Tepuk tangan yang sangat keras di berikan oleh Hannes, karena merasa sangat puas dan takjub dengan teori yang di kemukakan oleh Eren tersebut.

" _Excellent."_

Eren tampak mengulum senyum. Pria manis itu masih belum merasa puas.

"Orang yang beranggapan bahwa pendapat yang saya kemukakan tadi adalah pendapat dari orang yang berfikiran sempit, sebenarnya orang itu merupakan orang yang _bodoh._ " Eren memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya sambil melempar tatapan _sinisnya_ ke arah Rivaille.

Pria tampan yang duduk tenang di bangku barisan belakang membalas tatapan _sinis_ Eren kepadanya.

" _Cih._ Sialan."

.

.

.

* * *

Kantin merupakan salah satu tempat favorit yang paling sering di kunjungi oleh _mahasiswa/mahawsiswi_ di kampus. Sebagian besar di antara mereka memilih kantin sebagai tempat _tongkrongan_ karena di kantin mereka bisa dengan mudah untuk memesan makanan atau minuman jika tiba-tiba perut mereka merasa lapar atau haus, mereka juga bisa menikmatinya sambil membaca buku atau sambil mengobrol bersama dengan teman yang lain.

Bunyi suara perut terdengar begitu keras dan nyaring. Eren yang sedang asyik dengan buku yang di bacanya, terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatannya itu karena merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa lapar. Eren belum sempat mengisi apapun ke dalam perutnya sejak tadi pagi. Jadwalnya yang padat _merayap_ bagaikan semut, membuatnya tidak bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan kesehatan badannya sendiri. Segelas susu putih hangat yang di minumnya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, tidak banyak membantunya menahan rasa lapar. Pria manis itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kantin.

 _Bagaimanapun juga, kalo aku lapar begini, belajar pun gak mungkin bisa masuk ke otak._

Eren memesan makanan favoritnya _Hamburger Keju_ dan _Milkshake_ untuk minumannya. Dia lalu membawa pesanannya itu ke meja di sudut dekat jendela, kemudian duduk menikmati makan siangnya sendirian sambil melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya tadi yang sempat tertunda. Pria manis itu terlihat tengah asyik membolak-balik halaman buku tebal yang di bacanya tentang ' _Dasar-dasar Ilmu Politik'_. Seorang pria tampan yang duduk tidak jauh dari lokasi tempat duduk Eren, terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria manis itu dari jauh. Rivaille kemudian bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk Eren. Pria tampan itu lalu duduk di kursi kosong di samping tempat duduk Eren. Eren hanya melirik sekilas dari sudut matanya, namun tetap _cuek_ lalu fokus kembali dengan bukunya. Sadar dirinya diacuhkan, Rivaille tidak mau kalah. Pria tampan itu lalu mencoba menarik perhatian pria manis yang duduk di sampingnya dengan cara merebut minumannya dan sengaja meminumnya tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Eren mendelik melihat minumannya di minum orang lain.

" _Sumimasen,_ itu minumanku."

Rivaille melirik sekilas. "Ya. lalu?"

"Kenapa diminum?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab, malah melanjutkan acara minumnya.

Eren mendengus sebal, lalu menutup bukunya dengan kasar. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. "Kau sengaja ya?"

"Apa?" Rivaille balik bertanya.

"Kau sengaja ingin membuatku kesal."

Rivaille lalu menghentikan acara minumnya dan menatap kedua mata cantik milik pria manis yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Bukannya kau yang lebih dulu membuatku kesal?"

"Hah?" Eren terlihat bingung.

"Dua kali kau membuatku kesal _loh_."

Eren mengedikan bahu. "Kapan? Aku tidak ingat."

"Yang pertama, barusan kau mengacuhkanku."

Sebelah alis Eren terangkat. "Lalu?"

"Yang kedua, saat di kelas tadi. Mata kuliah diplomasi." Rivaille memberi sedikit penekanan pada nada bicaranya.

Eren nampak faham dengan maksud ucapan Rivaille.

"Oh, itu." Eren merapikan bukunya. "Kau duluan kan yang membantah teoriku? Padahal aku belum selesai menjelaskannya sampai tuntas."

"Kau ingin pamer padaku kalo kau itu pintar?"

"Tidak." Eren kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku hanya mencoba menjelaskan apa yang aku tau, itu saja. Maaf aku buru-buru, permisi." Dengan _cuek_ Eren berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih duduk diam di meja.

Eren sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan rasa lapar di perutnya. Pria manis itu sudah benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Rivaille yang tiba-tiba mengganggu acara makan siangnya.

 _Masa bodoh jika aku terkena penyakit tukak lambung, aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makan gara-gara pria bodoh itu!_

Eren terlihat sibuk menggerutu.

Rivaille masih saja duduk di tempatnya. Pria tampan itu masih terus memandangi sosok punggung Eren yang berjalan semakin jauh lalu menghilang di balik kerumunan orang. Rivaille bergumam pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

" _Ho_. Menarik."

.

.

.

* * *

Bunyi bising suara pistol terdengar begitu keras melesak memekakan gendang telinga. Itulah alasan mengapa orang-orang kerap kali suka menutup telinga mereka saat sedang menguji coba sebuah senjata api, itu karena pada umumnya suara pistol dapat menciptakan suara yang sangat kencang sekitar 140-160 decibel (dB). Rentang decibel tersebut dapat menyebabkan kerusakan pada telinga manusia. Silinder peredam suara saja tidak akan banyak membantu untuk mengurangi suara kencang tersebut. Dengan bantuan silinder peredam suara, suara kencang itu hanya akan berkurang menjadi sekitar 120-130 dB, itupun masih cukup kencang. Silinder peredam suara sering kali dapat membuat seorang penembak menjadi sulit mengetahui darimana arah suara tembakan berasal atau seberapa jauh asal suara tembakan.

Kacamata, penutup telinga dan sarung tangan ( _glove_ ) merupakan alat-alat yang selalu digunakan sebagai perlindungan diri demi keselamatan saat menjalani pelatihan menembak. Hal tersebut dikarenakan proyektil peluru yang ditembakkan serpihannya akan mental berbalik secara acak setelah mengenai sasaran plat besi. Dan tentu saja itu akan dapat beresiko mengenai mata. Demikian pula dengan suara bising dari ledakan peluru, tentunya akan mengganggu pendengaran dalam jangka panjang. Untuk sarung tangan ( _glove_ ) ada baiknya digunakan karena sering kali terjadi ketika pistol ditembakan atau dikokang terkadang slide dapat melukai tangan, bila posisi memegang unit tersebut salah. Target yang biasa digunakan dalam sebuah pelatihan menembak biasanya berupa sebuah penampang objek gambar yang menampakkan struktur tubuh manusia dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala. Letak objek gambar tersebut sangatlah jauh.

Seorang _Sniper_ dituntut untuk dapat membunuh musuhnya dengan santai, rileks, dan tanpa tekanan, mampu memilih target secara cermat, bisa mengontrol kualitas emosi, dan mempunyai kekuatan _mental-psikologis_ yang memadai. Seorang _Sniper_ yang handal sangat dibutuhkan dalam medan perang untuk membantu memenangkan perang. Seorang _Sniper_ mempunyai slogan **_"One Shot, One Kill"_** jadi dia selalu berusaha menggunakan satu pelurunya untuk membunuh satu target. Target yang paling sering dipilih oleh seorang _Sniper_ adalah target yang memiliki pengaruh terhadap pasukan, seperti komandan, perwira, atau operator komunikasi. Apabila _Sniper_ dapat melumpuhkan orang-orang tersebut, maka akan mudah baginya untuk mengacau di pihak musuh. Seni menembak seorang _Sniper_ harus dipelajari dengan serius dan latihan yang rutin serta berlanjut. Peran seorang _Sniper_ adalah harus mampu menembak sasarannya dengan sangat akurat pada jarak diluar jarak efektif senapan serbu biasa yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh penembak biasa.

"Apakah dia tidak merinding?" Salah seorang anggota tim berkepala botak berbicara setengah berbisik kepada temannya.

" _Sst..._ jangan keras-keras, Connie." Marco sedikit ketakutan.

"Bagaimana bisa dia berdiri di depan targetnya dengan gaya seperti itu." Connie malah semakin mengencangkan volume suaranya.

 **PLAK!**

"Aduh! Hei, kenapa kepalaku di pukul?" Connie memprotes karena merasa tidak terima atas tindakan keji yang dilakukan oleh temannya itu.

Marco mendelik ke arah Connie, "Sudah aku bilang jangan keras-keras, Rivaille bisa mendengarmu, _baka_!"

"Takut banget sih sama dia!" Pria berkepala botak itu _mencibir_ kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa perih akibat dipukul tadi. "Ini benar-benar akan menjadi tantangan yang tidak mudah." Connie masih saja berkomentar.

Marco benar-benar geram. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul kepala temannya yang botak itu dengan balok es!

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN RIBUT!" seorang atasan menegur mereka.

Connie dan Marco langsung mengunci kedua mulut mereka rapat-rapat dan menegakkan badan mereka menghadap ke depan. Berdoa di dalam hati semoga mereka tidak mendapatkan hukuman. Keduanya saling melirik dan menyumpahi satu sama lain. Atasan mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku dua anak buahnya yang selalu berbuat _onar_ itu, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" _Sial._ Mengagetkan saja!" Connie sedikit bisa bernafas lega.

"Aku bilang juga apa. Makanya diam dan jangan berisik!" Marco menimpali.

"Ya. Ya." Connie memutar bola matanya malas karena sudah bosan sekali mendengar nasihat dari temannya itu.

Rivaille bersiap pada posisinya. _Obsidian_ hitam pekatnya menatap lurus ke depan. Perlahan tapi pasti, pria tampan itu terus memfokuskan arah pandangan kedua matanya kepada target objek gambar yang terus bergerak arah ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"RIVAILLE DAN FARLAN BERSEDIA!"

 _Aba-aba_ mulai diberikan.

Farlan menyikut pelan pinggang sahabatnya itu, "Hei, _rileks_ saja. Kali ini aku yang akan menang."

Rivaille yang mendengar ucapan Farlan itu, hanya melirik dan tidak memperdulikannya.

"KESEMPATAN 3 KALI MENEMBAK! WAKTU 30 DETIK!"

 _Aba-aba_ terdengar kembali.

Rivaille mulai mengambil posisinya. Kakinya dibuka selebar bahu. Lutut sedikit tertekuk, tubuhnya miring sekitar 40 derajat. Pandangan matanya tetap fokus ke depan. Jari tangannya di tempelkan pada pelatuk.

 **KLIK!**

Waktu mulai berjalan.

"MULAI!"

Rivaille dan Farlan berjalan ke depan selangkah demi selangkah.

 **CTAR! CTAR!**

Bunyi pelatuk ditarik.

"LOMPAT!"

Keduanya secara bersamaan melompat dan berguling melewati besi pembatas. Kemudian bersiap untuk kembali menembak.

Peluru melesak menembus mengenai sasaran.

Keduanya merunduk.

 **CTAR! CTAR!**

 _Oke. Tembakannya langsung kena!_

Waktu masih terus berjalan.

Rivaille bersiap menarik pelatuknya lagi, dia berjalan mendahului Farlan.

 _Kenapa? Dia tidak langsung menembak?_

Waktu tersisa _5 detik_ lagi.

 **CTAR! CTAR!**

Bidikan Farlan meleset!

 _Sial!_

 _"WAKTU HABIS!"_

Target objek gambar berhenti bergerak. Pelatih mereka memperhatikan dengan cermat hasil tembakan mereka.

"RIVAILLE MENANG!"

Suara sorakan terdengar sangat keras dari para pendukung Rivaille di belakang. Connie dan Marco sampai melompat dan bertepuk tangan. Farlan seolah tidak percaya kalo dirinya baru saja gagal. " _Uso!"_

Farlan lalu menajamkan penglihatannya ke depan dan mengamati dengan jelas hasil bidikannya tadi. Dua bidikannya tepat mengenai sasaran, kepala dan dada. Hanya saja satu bidikan terakhir mengenai tepat dibawah— _kemaluan? Loh kok? Pantas saja!_ Farlan menyengir malu ke arah Rivaille.

" _Bajingan_ , kau. Fokusmu kenapa ke arah situ." Tukas Rivaille.

Semua rekan-rekannya di belakang menertawai Farlan dengan keras. Farlan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu.

" _Ahh..._ itu sangat sulit, sungguh." Farlan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Jangan bermain-main saat latihan!" Pelatih mereka datang menegur.

Farlan menunduk malu, " _Wakarimashita._ "

Rivaille hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan pergi.

Para pendukung Farlan datang dan merangkulnya dari belakang. Sebagian tertawa, sebagian lagi meledekinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah bagus kawan!" Berthold menepuk pelan pundak Farlan dari belakang. "Rivaille memang bukan orang yang mudah untuk di kalahkan, aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Farlan tersenyum getir, "Kenapa sih Rivaille itu selalu saja serius? Setidaknya sekali ini saja biarkan aku yang menang."

Teman-temannya tertawa mendengar ucapan Farlan yang terdengar putus asa itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Rivaille selalu menjalani rutinitasnya yang sama setiap hari, dengan aktivitas yang tidak pernah berubah. Memenuhi kewajibannya menjadi seorang mahasiswa sekaligus tergabung dalam pelatihan militer bersama dengan Farlan, seorang sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Saat di pelatihan mereka berdua sangat dekat dan saling bersaing dengan sehat. Bahkan mereka berdua adalah anggota regu yang terbaik dan seringkali membuat pelatih mereka merasa senang dan bangga melihat kekompakkan mereka berdua. Mereka bersahabat baik dan bahkan teman sekamar di asrama. Mereka juga dua orang yang paling _top_ di antara anggota yang lain. Mereka bagus dalam tes menembak. Tapi ada perbedaannya, Rivaille selalu menyelesaikan semua tes dengan dingin dan tepat. Farlan sedikit lebih betingkah, dia juga sama bagusnya, hanya saja caranya yang sedikit tidak biasa. Farlan suka _pamer_. Meskipun begitu, semua hal itu tidak membuat Rivaille merasa bosan, _stress_ atau tertekan saat menjalani rutinitasnya.

Mata kuliahnya hari ini sama seperti kemarin, namun kali ini Rivaille tidak datang terlambat. Pria tampan itu justru datang lebih awal dan terlihat bersemangat ketika memasuki ruangan kelas. Tidak lama setelah Rivaille duduk di kursinya, sang dosen akhirnya datang. Hannes masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas yang sudah di penuhi oleh _mahasiswa/mahasiswi_ yang telah bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran. Hannes tersenyum, lalu meletakkan semua buku-buku dan perlengkapan yang di bawanya ke atas meja.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Hannes.

"Selamat pagi, _sensei._ " Jawab mereka semua, serentak.

Hannes mengambil salah satu buku dari dalam tasnya, membolak-balik halaman demi halaman di buku itu, lalu kemudian berhenti di halaman dua ratus tujuh puluh tiga, tentang _Perang Teluk_. Hannes membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan tentang penyebab terjadinya Perang Teluk?" Seperti biasa, Hannes memulainya terlebih dahulu dengan membuka sesi pertanyaan.

Ruangan kelas nampak sunyi sekali. Hannes sedikit kecewa, lalu menunduk menatap bukunya kembali, membalik halamannya lagi, mencoba mencari pertanyaan lain yang kira-kira mudah untuk di jawab.

Satu tangan terangkat tinggi ke atas.

 _Oh, ternyata ada yang bisa menjawab._

Kali ini bukan tangan milik Eren.

"Oh, Rivaille? Silahkan."

Rivaille menutup bukunya, mencondongkan badannya ke depan, meletakkan satu tangannya di atas meja, lalu menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan.

Seluruh mata di ruangan itu tertuju padanya, menunggunya berbicara.

"Perang Teluk disebabkan atas Invasi Irak atas Kuwait 2 Agustus tahun 1990 dengan strategi gerak cepat yang langsung menguasai Kuwait. Invasi Irak ke Kuwait disebabkan oleh merosotnya ekonomi Irak setelah Perang Delapan Tahun dengan Iran dalam Perang Iran-Irak. Irak sangat membutuhkan petro dolar sebagai pemasukan ekonominya. Kuwait membantu Irak dengan mengirimkan suplai minyak secara gratis. Irak juga terjerat hutang luar negeri dengan beberapa negara, termasuk Kuwait dan Arab Saudi. Irak berusaha meyakinkan kedua negara tersebut untuk menghapuskan hutangnya, namun ditolak."

Hannes tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Rivaille, "Iya, sangat te—"

"Jumlah Kematian Militer Amerika Serikat dalam Perang Teluk mencapai angka **73.846** orang. Gugur dalam menjalankan tugas mencapai angka **17.847** orang. Gugur dalam non-tugas mencapai angka **55.999** orang." Tukas Rivaille.

Hannes kembali mengangguk, "Baik, sangat bagus sek—"

"Stastiks untuk kasus cedera tidak mematikan juga sangat mengejutkan. Total penderita penyakit tidak terdiagnosis mencapai angka **14.874** orang. Jumlah total klaim penderita cacat mencapai angka **1.620.906** orang. Cacat dalam tugas mencapai angka **407.911** orang. Cacat dalam non-tugas mencapai angka **1.212.995** orang." Rivaille masih terus melanjutkan.

 _Pfft!_ Eren menutup mulutnya, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Lalu mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas.

Hannes kemudian memberikan izin untuk Eren berbicara.

"Menghafal kronologis perang secara keseluruhan itu hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang berfikiran sempit, karena yang terpenting sebenarnya hanyalah maksud dan latar belakang dari perang itu sendiri. Menjelaskan tentang perang dengan menghafal semuanya adalah hal yang berlebihan. Benar kan, _sensei_?" Ucap Pria manis itu.

Hannes menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa mendengar kalimat sindiran Eren tersebut, lalu kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tepat sekali, Eren."

Eren tersenyum puas lalu kembali fokus dengan bukunya, tanpa memperdulikan Rivaille yang kesal setengah mati dan hampir saja menedang kursi temannya di depan tempat duduknya.

 _Ho. Jadi kau balas dendam kepadaku?_

Tangan Rivaille mengepal geram menggenggam pulpen, nyaris ingin mematahkannya menjadi dua kalo saja dia tidak ingat kalo itu pulpen miliknya satu-satunya.

" _Bocah sialan!_ " Umpatnya, nyaris tidak terdengar.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Oi_ , Eren!"

Eren menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu memutar badannya berbalik ke belakang menuju ke arah sumber suara. Pria berwajah manis itu terlihat bingung dan melempar tatapan polosnya. " _nani?"_

Rivaille hanya menatap Eren dengan tatapan datar. Dari wajah tampan pria itu sangat jelas sekali terlihat kalo dia sedang ingin berbicara serius.

"Sudah puas kau?"

Eren semakin bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Sudah puas kau membuatku malu di depan orang-orang."

Eren tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Rivaille.

" _Mmm_... soal itu, maaf. Tapi aku harus pergi. Kita bicara lain kali saja, ya?"

Eren kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa memperdulikan Rivaille yang masih diam berdiri di tempat.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu minum, jika kau mau."

Langkah kaki Eren berhenti.

Pria manis itu tersenyum.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali?" Jawab Eren seketika, tanpa memandang Rivaille di belakangnya.

Rivaille terkekeh. _ho, Tawaranku ditolak?_ Tangan kanannya mengepal geram ingin sekali meninju apapun untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

 _Jangan harap aku akan bersedia mengajakmu lagi lain kali, Eren._

 _"Souka."_ Rivaille kemudian berbalik badan dan hendak pergi.

Namun, baru saja Rivaille hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, satu tangannya tiba-tiba saja ditarik. Pria tampan itu terpaksa harus memutar badannya lagi.

Eren memegang erat tangan Rivaille dan menatap lekat kedua mata pria tampan itu dengan jarak wajah mereka yang lumayan dekat.

 _Sialan. Jantungku kenapa seperti mau lompat keluar?_

Rivaille membatin dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kalo kau memaksa untuk mengajakku minum, aku mau kok!" Eren memasang ekspresi muka polosnya dan tersenyum sangat manis di hadapan Rivaille.

 _Apa-apaan bocah ini?_

Rivaille masih _shock_ dan belum juga bergerak. Pria tampan itu masih sibuk mencerna kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh pria manis di hadapannya itu. Untung saja, Eren segera menyadarkan Rivaille dengan menepuk keras pipi pria itu.

 **PLOK!**

Akhirnya Rivaille bisa berkedip kembali!

Eren lalu mengguncang pelan kedua pundak Rivaille. "Jadi gak sih? Kenapa malah bengong?" Tanya Eren, polos.

Rivaille akhirnya sadar dan langsung menarik tangan Eren membawa pria manis itu pergi menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Jadi _lah_."

.

.

.

* * *

 _Izakaya_ merupakan tempat bernuansa khas Jepang yang menyediakan minuman beralkohol dan hidangan sederhana untuk teman minum-minum. Berbeda dari rumah makan biasanya, menu utama di _Izakaya_ adalah minuman beralkohol sedangkan makanan hanya sebagai sampingan saja. _Izakaya_ berbeda dari _bar_ atau _pub_ yang bernuansa khas Barat dan menjual minuman keras khas Barat. Minuman keras yang dijual di _Izakaya_ umumnya seperti _bir, sake,_ atau _chūhai_. Hidangan yang disediakan di _Izakaya_ juga lebih bervariasi dibandingkan hidangan di _bar_ atau _pub_.

Alasan utama Rivaille membawa Eren pergi ke tempat itu bukan ingin mengajak pria manis itu untuk mabuk. Melainkan karena Rivaille tidak tau lagi dimana tempat yang pas untuk mengajak Eren mengobrol berdua.

Eren meneguk _sake_ yang dituangnya ke dalam gelas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ntah sudah berapa gelas yang di teguk oleh pria manis itu.

"Kau kuat minum juga ternyata." Rivaille tertegun melihat bocah manis di hadapannya itu ternyata tahan mabuk.

Eren tersenyum getir, "Tambah lagi kalo perlu, aku kuat kok."

" _Hmm_. Aku tidak sudi menggendongmu pulang sampai ke rumah."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Serius. Ayo tambah lagi!"

Rivaille menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu merebut gelas yang baru saja ingin di teguk lagi oleh Eren.

" _nande?"_ Eren merengut, kecewa gelasnya di rebut.

"Sudah cukup, Eren. Kau bisa benar-benar mabuk."

Eren makin merengut. Melempar pandangan matanya ke arah lain. Merasa kesal karena sikap Rivaille yang tidak memberinya izin untuk minum lagi.

"Eren."

"..." Pria manis itu tidak menjawab.

"Eren, lihat mataku."

"Malas."

"Aku ingin bicara."

Eren pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Eren..."

Eren tetap acuh dan tidak mau merespon.

Kesal karena panggilannya tidak di respon, Rivaille lalu sontak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Eren dan memaksa pria manis di hadapannya itu untuk menatap tepat ke arah matanya. Eren sempat _shock_ karena perlakuan Rivaille yang terbilang _nekat_ itu, pria manisitu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menutupi rona merah yang muncul di pipinya akibat di tatap langsung oleh pria tampan di hadapannya.

" _Yahari,_ kau benar-benar mabuk. Wajahmu merah sekali."

"Aku tidak mabuk." Eren menyingkirkan tangan Rivaille yang masih menyentuh dagunya, "Tolong jangan sembarangan menyentuhku."

Rivaille lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari dagu pria manis itu, "Aku hanya menyentuh dagumu, bukan menyentuh yang lain-lain."

Eren mendelik, _Menyentuh yang lain-lain apa maksudmu? Dasar hentai._ Eren lalu mengedikan bahunya, "Kau mau bicara apa?"

Rivaille menyamankan posisi tempat duduknya, menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi, menatap lekat kedua mata Eren.

Eren sedikit salah tingkah di tatap seperti itu.

Rivaille dapat melihat dengan jelas kalo pria manis di hadapannya itu sedang salah tingkah.

"Biasa saja, aku tidak akan memakanmu."

"Tentu saja, aku kan bukan makanan!" Eren menjawab dengan _ketus_.

"Aku ingin bilang padamu kalo aku ini tidak bodoh. Jadi berhentilah mencari masalah denganku saat di ruang kelas."

Eren tersenyum, "Memangnya kapan aku bilang kalo kau itu bodoh?"

"Kau bilang aku berfikiran sempit."

Eren mengangguk, "Bukannya memang benar begitu?"

"Asal kau tau saja. Aku mampu menghafal apapun secara keseluruhan meskipun hanya sekali lihat."

Eren tertawa geli sekali. _"Uso!"_

"Aku serius."

Rivaille kemudian memutar badannya ke belakang, mengedarkan arah pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di tempat itu, bola matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah papan daftar menu makanan besar yang di gantung di dinding. Dalam waktu singkat, Rivaille membaca semua daftar menu makanan di papan itu secara keseluruhan, lalu memutar badannya kembali menghadap Eren.

" _Oke_." Rivaille mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah papan daftar menu makanan besar di belakangnya.

"Apa?" Eren nampak bingung, kemudian matanya bergerak mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Rivaille.

"Tanyakan apa saja tentang nama menu makanan di belakangku." Tukas Rivaille.

Eren mengedikan bahu, "Untuk apa aku harus melakukannya?"

" _Cih._ Cepat tanyakan saja!" Rivaille memaksa.

Eren mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " _Umm..._ " pria manis itu nampak berfikir sebentar, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke papan daftar menu makanan besar di belakang Rivaille. "Sebutkan apa saja nama menu makanan utama disini?"

Rivaille nampak berfikir sebentar, _"Oke."_ Kemudian matanya menatap lurus ke arah kedua mata Eren, "Kulit babi, iga babi, kerang panggang, makarel panggang, corvina panggang, pollack panggang, ayam tembolok, kaki ayam, kerang rebus, udang, belut."

" _Hoo..._ " Eren menganggukan kepala, "Lalu, apa saja nama daftar menu makanan yang dijual disini seharga 30.000 _yen_?"

Rivaille nampak berfikir lagi sebentar, kemudian menjawab "Iga babi, makarel panggang, kerang panggang, ebi isi telur, acar, telur ikan, kepiting goreng, salad."

Manik hijau di kedua mata Eren membulat sempurna. Pria manis itu seakan ingin bilang _bagaimana mungkin dia mampu menghafal semuanya?_ Mata Eren lalu bergerak, mencari sesuatu. Bola matanya berpendar saat melihat botol _sake_ di hadapannya. Eren mengambil botol tersebut dan meminta Rivaille untuk membaca _barcode_ yang tertera pada botol itu dalam waktu hanya _3 detik!_

Belum sempat Rivaille membacanya dengan teliti, Eren sudah terlebih dahulu menarik kembali botol itu, "Sebutkan _barcode_ nya."

Rivaille memejamkan matanya sebentar. Lalu membuka matanya kembali dan menatap lurus ke arah kedua mata Eren.

" **ISBN 978-3-16-1484**..." Rivaille berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengingat 3 digit angka terakhir, "... **10-6**?"

 _Tepat sekali! Sama persis!_

Mulut Eren menganga lebar. Kali ini pria manis itu benar-benar percaya, "Kau..."

Rivaille memasang wajah datar, "Otak ku ini jenius. Aku memiliki daya tangkap yang melebihi orang normal."

Eren tersenyum geli mendengar pengakuan pria di hapannya itu, namun diam-diam Eren sedikit merasa kagum karena baru pertama kali itu dia menjumpai seseorang seperti Rivaille.

Eren tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Aku antar."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Eren merapikan tas dan bukunya.

" _Masa bodoh._ Aku antar." Rivaille tetap ngotot.

"Terserah, kau bayar saja dulu ini semua. Aku tunggu diluar." Eren tersenyum sangat manis, dan berjalan keluar kedai duluan.

Rivaille langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat pembayaran dan membayar semuanya. Setelah selesai, pria itu langsung bergegas menyusul Eren keluar. Saat Rivaille tiba di luar, Eren tidak ada disana. Rivaille sudah mencoba mencarinya ke sekeliling tempat itu, namun dia tetap tidak menemukan Eren.

" _Cih_. Kabur kemana dia?"

Rivaille menendang dengan keras kaleng bekas minuman kosong di hadapannya.

" _Sial_. Dia membodohiku."

.

.

.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Rivaille datang lebih awal ke kampus. Pagi itu, Rivaille berdandan lebih rapi. Lain dari biasanya, kemejanya dirapihkan dan dikancingi dengan benar. Rambutnya yang biasanya dibiarkan berantakan, kali ini disisir dengan rapi. Pria tampan itu terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya. _Ya, memang dasarnya tampan sih mau bagaimanapun juga tetap saja tampan._ Rivaille lalu memilih tempat duduk di kursi dekat tempat Eren biasa duduk. Namun anehnya, sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh lima menit, pria manis yang di tunggunya itu belum juga datang. Bahkan sampai mata kuliah selesai, Eren masih belum juga terlihat sama sekali batang hidungnya. Rivaille lalu mendatangi dosennya yang terlihat masih sibuk merapikan buku-buku dan alat perlengkapannya ke dalam tas. Menyadari kehadiran Rivaille di hadapannya, Hannes kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa, Rivaille?"

"Eren tidak masuk?" Tanya Rivaille, tanpa basa-basi.

"Memangnya kau tidak tau?"

"Soal apa?" Rivaille balik bertanya.

"Eren itu bukan seorang mahasiswa di kampus ini, dia hanya seorang _Audit_." Ucap Hannes, sambil merapikan bukunya kembali.

Rivaille terkejut mendengar ucapan dosennya itu, " _Audit_?"

"Iya, departemen di kampus ini memberinya izin. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Hannes lalu bersiap pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Rivaille menahannya, "Apa anda tidak tau sama sekali soal identitasnya?"

Hannes seolah mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Rivaille, dosen itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf Rivaille, aku tidak tau sama sekali tentangnya." Hannes lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

 _Eren bukan seorang mahasiswa di kampus ini?_

 _Dia adalah seorang Audit?_

 _Apa maksudnya?_

Rivaille masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, pemuda itu nampak terlihat sedang berfikir dan bingung dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Merasa belum puas karena tidak menemukan jawaban, akhirnya Rivaille pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Langkah kakinya berjalan cepat menuju ke arah kantin, Rivaille berharap mungkin saja Eren sengaja menghindarinya hari ini dan tidak ikut kegiatan mata kuliah lalu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku sambil menikmati makanan di kantin. Namun lagi-lagi, tebakan Rivaille salah. Setelah sampai di kantin, Rivaille tidak menemukan Eren disana. Rivaille tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, dimanapun.

 _Dimana kau, Eren?_

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

 _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lewat empat puluh delapan menit. Sudah hampir mau jam satu pagi, tapi Rivaille masih saja terjaga dari tidurnya. Pria tampan itu belum juga berhasil memejamkan kedua matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Banyak sekali hal yang sangat mengganjal di dalam fikirannya. Dan setiap kali dia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, sosok pria manis itu selalu muncul di dalam fikirannya.

 _Bocah sialan!_

Rivaille mengacak rambutnya hingga kusut.

Sudah seminggu Eren tidak muncul di kampus, dan selama itu pula Rivaille terus mencari tau kabar tentangnya, namun pria itu tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Rivaille benar-benar _frustasi_. Eren benar-benar seperti menghilang dalam kehidupannya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Suara Farlan menyadarkan Rivaille dari lamunannya.

"Seperti orang yang sedang _depresi_ saja. Kau tidak tidur? Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau ini memang punya _obsesi_ mempertebal kantung mata ya?" Sindir Farlan.

Rivaille sedang tidak _mood_ sama sekali meladeni pertanyaan Farlan.

Farlan bangun dari posisi tidurnya yang telentang menjadi duduk, "Kalo punya masalah, apa susahnya _sih_ cerita?"

Rivaille benar-benar sedang sangat malas berbicara dengan teman sekamarnya itu. Pria itu lalu merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring ke samping, sengaja memunggungi Farlan.

"Kau tidak sedang putus cinta kan, Rivaille? Sungguh aku tidak ahli _loh_ kalo harus menghibur orang yang sedang _galau_." Farlan masih terus berceloteh.

 _Berisik!_

Rivaille memaki.

"Ayolah Rivaille, jangan sok _tegar_ begitu."

 _Sialan!_

Rivaille akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya yang miring menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap Farlan. Farlan merasa sangat puas karena berhasil membuat teman sekamarnya itu merasa kesal.

"Ada seseorang yang aku suka, tapi orang itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Dia tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku, bahkan sampai sekarang." Rivaille akhirnya mau juga bercerita kepada sahabatnya itu.

Farlan terkekeh, "Memangnya seperti apa orang yang kau suka itu sampai membuatmu menjadi seperti anak _abege_ yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta?"

Rivaille mendelik ke arah Farlan.

"Apa katamu barusan?"

"Hah?"

"Ulangi."

"Yang mana?"

"Kalimat terakhir."

"Jatuh cinta?"

 **BRUK!**

Sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di wajah tampan Farlan.

 _"Akh..."_ Pria itu mengaduh. "Kau ini, apa-apaan sih?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud sedang jatuh cinta?" Rivaille bersiap ingin melempar Farlan dengan bantal lagi.

Farlan lamgsung memasang _pose_ bersiga untuk menghalau serangan Rivaille.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa kau marah? Atau jangan-jangan..." Farlan memutuskan kalimatnya. Dia beringsut mundur teratur ke belakang saat melihat Rivaille berjalan mendekatinya. Kedua alis sahabatnya itu terlihat menyatu. Raut wajahnya menjadi sangat serius. Tangannya mengepal kuat seperti ingin memukul orang.

 _Gawat!_

"Hei, aku cuma bercanda tau." Farlan benar-benar menyumpahi dirinya sendiri kenapa mulutnya bisa _keceplosan_ asal bicara.

Rivaille maju selangkah.

Farlan mundur selangkah lagi.

Rivaille kemudian berhenti.

Farlan masih merasa _was-was_.

"Dia punya mata yang cantik." Ucap Rivaille.

" _eh_...?" Farlan bingung. "Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya karena dia mempunyai mata yang cantik." Jelas Rivaille.

"Tunggu, kau ini benar-benar Rivaille, _kan_?" Farlan sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat sahabatnya itu yang sudah seperti orang lain saja.

Rivaille bersiap-siap melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Farlan, untung saja Farlan bisa segera mengindar dan melompat menjauh.

Farlan bersyukur di dalam hatinya karena masih di beri selamat dari tinjuan _maut_ Rivaille. Wajah tampannya itu tidak jadi bonyok.

"Siapa orang yang kau taksir itu?"

"Aku tidak tau siapa dia. Aku tidak tau dimana dia tinggal. Aku tidak tau apapun tentangnya. Aku sudah seperti di sihir." Ucap Rivaille.

Farlan mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Rivaille barusan.

"Aku yakin, orang yang kau taksir itu adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir tingkat tinggi yang mampu memikat laki-laki manapun melalui matanya, lalu semua laki-laki yang masuk ke dalah perangkapnya akan tergila-gila, kemudian kehilangan kewarasannya. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau bisa lepas dari perangkapnya hidup-hidup, Rivaille." Ucap Farlan.

Rivaille mendelik mendengar ucapan Farlan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja aku bercanda." Farlan tertawa tanpa dosa. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja dia. Jika dia memang orang yang baik dan pantas untukmu, dia tidak akan mungkin tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Kau pasti mengerti kan maksudku?" Farlan masih bersiaga, kalo-kalo dia di serang _telak_ lagi.

Rivaille terdiam, raut wajahnya yang datar itu terlihat sedang berfikir. Pria itu kemudian berbalik badan dan kembali berjalan ke tempat tidurnya, duduk diam di tepi ranjang. Sorotan matanya terlihat murung.

Farlan masih berdiri di tempatnya mengamati gerak-gerik sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Dia bukan orang yang baik untukku." Ucap Rivaille.

Farlan seakan mengerti dengan kondisi _mood_ sahabatnya yang tidak terlalu baik dan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya itu. Leluconnya tidak akan mempan disaat seperti ini. Farlan kemudian berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Besok aku mau bertemu dengan teman lamaku, untuk minum bersama. Kau mau ikut?" Farlan menepuk pelan pundak Rivaille.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Rivaille diam saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Farlan nampak khawatir.

"Ya."

Rivaille lalu beringsut ke atas tempat tidurnya, dan tidur dengan posisi miring menghadap ke tembok. Kedua kelopak matanya mulai terpejam.

"Yasudah kalo kau tidak mau ikut, aku tidak akan memaksa." Farlan kemudian berpindah ke tempat tidurnya sendiri dan memejamkan kedua matanya juga.

" _Oyasumi_."

.

.

.

* * *

Bar merupakan sebuah tempat yang menyediakan pelayanan makanan dan minuman, baik yang mengandung alkohol maupun yang tidak mengandung alkohol. Contohnya _bir, anggur, likeur,_ atau _koktail._ Bar dikenal dengan sebutan _tavern_. Bar berasal dari kata _barrier_ yang berarti sesuatu yang menghalangi, yaitu kayu pemisah antara _bartender_ dengan tamu. Kayu pemisah atau penghalang tersebut dinamakan _counter_ yang dilengkapi dengan kursi tinggi yang disebut _bar stools_.

Farlan terlihat sedang menimang-nimang gelas minuman yang ada di tangannya, meneguknya sampai habis lalu mengisinya lagi sampai gelas itu terisi penuh kembali. Pria tampan itu duduk sendirian di dalam sebuah _bar_ sambil di temani oleh minuman yang dipesannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat suntuk dan bosan. Farlan lalu menuang kembali minumannya ke dalam gelas kosong yang di pegangnya, kemudian meneguknya lagi sampai habis. Baru saja Farlan hendak mengisi kembali gelasnya itu, tiba-tiba saja punggungnya di tepuk keras oleh seseorang dari belakang. Acara minumnya menjadi terhenti. Dengan sangat malas, Farlan memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani mengganggu acara minumnya itu.

"Kau..." Desisnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, kau sudah lama menunggu disini?"

"Aku sudah hampir menghabiskan dua botol, _sialan!_ " Farlan memaki.

"Kau masih saja seperti dulu, kuat minum." Pria itu menepuk pundak Farlan sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Farlan mengaduh, "Hentikan, Erwin. Sakit!"

Erwin terkekeh, lalu duduk di kursi kosong di samping Farlan. Kemudian ikut menuang minuman ke dalam gelas kosong, lalu meminumnya,

"Oh iya, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang." Erwin melirik _arloji_ di pergelangan tangannya, "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sampai kesini."

Farlan melempar pandangan bingungnya, "Siapa?"

Belum sempat Erwin menjawab pertanyaan Farlan, tiba-tiba saja dari pintu masuk datang seorang pria manis berambut _brunette_ , memakai dalaman _kaos_ berwarna putih dengan setelan jaket berwarna coklat muda. Celana _jeans_ berwarna sedikit gelap dan sepatu _sneakers_ yang di kenakannya juga tidak luput membuat penampilannya malam itu menjadi semakin terlihat manis. Gaya berapakaiannya mungkin biasa saja, tapi terlihat _mempesona_ di mata Farlan.

" _Senpai,_ maaf aku terlambat." Pria manis itu lalu duduk di sebelah Erwin, dan tersenyum manis ke arah Farlan.

Farlan yang melihat senyum manis pria itu, sampai lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berkedip. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan air liur _imajiner_ mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Erwin menyikut Farlan pelan, tapi pria itu tetap tidak bergeming. Farlan masih asyik dengan _fantasi liar_ yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

"Farlan! Farlan!" Erwin mencoba menyadarkan temannya itu dengan mengguncang keras kedua pundaknya, "Farlan! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sesaat kemudian, Farlan tersadar. Dia kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah. Jangan minum lagi! Kau mulai sulit di ajak berkomunikasi." Erwin menjauhkan gelas minuman di tangan Farlan.

Pria manis yang duduk di sebelah Erwin, menyaksikan dengan jelas tingkah Farlan itu, kemudian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Farlan semakin salah tingkah jadinya.

"Oh iya, dia orang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu tadi, Farlan." Erwin kemudian menoleh ke arah pria manis yang duduk di sampingnya, "Dia adalah teman lamaku, yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Namanya Farlan."

Pria manis yang duduk di samping Erwin lalu mengulurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat kepada Farlan untuk mengajaknya bersalaman, "Senang bertemu dengamu, Farlan. Namaku Eren."

Tanpa disia-siakan, Farlan langsung mengulurkan tangannya juga, bersalaman dengan pria manis yang _sukses_ membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan daritadi, "Oh. _Halo_ Eren. Namaku Farlan."

 _1 menit._

 _2 menit._

 _5 menit._

Farlan masih belum juga mau melepas jabatan tangannya.

Erwin yang duduk di antara mereka berdua mulai _gerah_ lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Ayolah, mau sampai kapan kalian bersalaman? Aku harus segera pergi. Ada satu pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."

Farlan langsung menghentikan acara _mari-bersalaman-sampai-puas_ dan terpaksa ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa buru-buru banget sih." Farlan terlihat kaku.

"Kita bisa mengadakan acara seperti ini lagi lain waktu, Farlan." Erwin lalu memberi isyarat kepada Eren untuk mengikutinya. Pria itu kemudian berjalan keluar Bar, disusul oleh Eren di belakangnya.

Farlan lalu membayar semua minuman yang dipesannya, setelah itu dia langsung menyusul mereka berdua keluar. "Erwin! Tunggu! Aku ingin bicara sebentar."

Erwin menatap Farlan Heran, "Mau bicara apa?"

"Sebentar saja, tapi tidak disini." Farlan memberi isyarat kepada Eren untuk menunggu sebentar. Eren mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu, Farlan langsung menarik lengan Erwin mengajaknya berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Eren.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

" _Ano..._ " Farlan sedikit gugup, "Dia itu... siapa? Manis sekali." Farlan mencengkram kuat lengan baju Erwin, ekspresi wajahnya sudah seperti seorang _fudanshi_ yang sedang _fanboyingan_.

Erwin tertawa, "Kau menyukainya? Tadinya aku memang berniat mau mendekatkan kalian berdua."

Farlan semakin ingin _guling-gulingan_ rasanya, "Ah... dia itu tipeku, sungguh!"

"Dasar kau ini, sudah seperti _bocah_ saja." Erwin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan duluan. Pria itu menoleh kembali ke belakang, "Eren, ayo!"

Eren yang mendapat perintah untuk ikut, segera mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Erwin. Sesaat kemudian Eren menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di hadapan Farlan lalu tersenyum manis di hadapan pria itu.

"Semoga lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi, Farlan." Eren tersenyum menatap ke arah Farlan, kemdian berlalu meninggalkan pria itu.

Farlan diam terpaku pada tempatnya. Dirinya seakan terhipnotis oleh senyuman dan tatapan Eren padanya barusan. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas memandangi Eren dari jauh. Sesaat kemudian Farlan mencubit keras pipinya sendiri. _Sakit!_

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi."

.

.

.

* * *

Kamar itu nampak sunyi dan gelap. Cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu hanya berasal dari cahaya lampu pijar yang menyala di luar, kemudian masuk melalui celah lubang fentilasi yang terdapat di atas pintu. Detik suara jam di dinding seakan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi kesunyian di dalam kamar itu. Rivaille terlihat sedang tidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya.

 **CEKLEK!**

Suara pintu dibuka. Cahaya lampu pijar yang menyala di luar masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap dan minim cahaya itu. Rivaille sedikit terusik dan tidurnya menjadi tidak nyaman karena _silau_.

" _Oi,_ Farlan. Tutup pintunya!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

" _Cih._ Kau cari mati ya?" Rivaille memaki.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Rivaille bersumpah akan menghabisi teman sekamarnya itu jika belum juga menutup pintunya.

" _Oi_ , bodoh. Tutup pintunya!"

 _Shit!_

Rivaille terpaksa bangun dari tempat tidurnya, memutar kepalanya menghadap ke pintu, menajamkan penglihatannya yang sedikit _buram_ karena mengantuk, bersiap untuk menghabisi teman sekamarnya itu, " _Oi,_ Farlan. Kau ini tuli atau ap—"

Kalimatnya terputus. Kedua matanya terbuka sempurna. Rasa mengantuknya seketika hilang. Kakinya langsung berdiri menapak lantai. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Bukan Farlan yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dua orang yang tidak dikenal, berpakain serba hitam dan berbadan gempal. Satu orang lagi adalah atasannya sendiri. Rivaille sama sekali tidak tau apa maksud kedatangan mereka semua malam-malam begini.

"Komandan..." desis Rivaille.

Salah seorang dari mereka kemudian memerintahkan untuk membawa Rivaille pergi, akan tetapi Rivaille menolak untuk ikut. Pria itu terus memberontak dan meronta. Sorot matanya seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Ikut saja dulu. Kau akan tau setelah sampai disana nanti."

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka memaksa. Rivaille akhirnya menurut untuk ikut dengan mereka.

Rivaille lalu digiring masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam, kedua orang berbadan gempal itu duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri Rivaille, seakan tidak memberi celah sedikit pun untuknya bisa kabur.

"Aku mau di bawa kemana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Percuma saja bertanya. Orang-orang itu sudah seperti bisu tidak punya mulut. Rivaille tau ada yang sedikit tidak beres, tapi pria itu masih saja bersikap tenang. Pria itu seakan tidak memiliki rasa takut pada apapun sama sekali. Deru mesin mobil kemudian menyala, mobil hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membawa Rivaille menuju ke suatu tempat yang dia sendiri tidak tau tempat seperti apa itu.

Mobil hitam itu kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pagar pembatas yang di jaga oleh lima orang penjaga. Masing-masing di tangan para penjaga itu terdapat sebuah senapan berlaras panjang. Di sisi sebelah kiri pagar pembatas itu terdapat tulisan " ** _DANGER_** " lalu di sebelah kanan terdapat tulisan " ** _RESTRICTED AREA_** ". Rivaille dapat membaca dengan jelas tulisan-tulisan itu. Kaca mobil di kursi bagian belakang tiba-tiba di buka. Salah seorang dari penjaga datang menghampiri Rivaille sambil membawa sebuah kertas _map_ yang di dalamnya berisi data diri Rivaille lengkap beserta fotonya. Petugas itu kemudian menyamakan foto di dalam _map_ tersebut dengan wajah Rivaille, setela merasa yakin bahwa wajah yang ada di foto itu sama persis, petugas itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya memberi izin Rivaille untuk masuk. Rivaille langsung diseret keluar. Dua orang berbadan gempal itu masih siaga berjaga di sisi kanan dan kiri. Rivaille berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang sedikit becek dan berkelok-kelok. Jalan itu membawanya menuju ke sebuah tempat seperti markas bawah tanah yang di jaga oleh banyak sekali penjaga. Di depan pintu masuk markas itu, berdiri empat orang penjaga yang berpakaian sama seperti dua orang penjaga yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri Rivaille, mereka semua berpakaian serba hitam.

Salah seorang dari penjaga itu menekan sebuah angka pada papan tombol di dekat pintu masuk, angka itu merupakan sebuah kode rahasia. Tidak lama setelah penjaga itu memasukkan angka, pintu besar itu pun terbuka. Rivaille digiring masuk ke dalam. Empat orang penjaga di pintu masuk tadi ikut masuk dan menjaga Rivaille di belakang, jadi sekarang ada sekitar enam orang berbadan gempal yang mengawal Rivaille di sisi kanan, kiri, dan belakang. _Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?_

Rivaille masih terus berjalan, blok demi blok di lewati. Seakan tempat ini sama seperti sebuah terowongan bawah tanah yang tidak pernah ada ujungnya. _Apakah ini sebuah markas rahasia?_ Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Setiap sudut di tempat yang di lewatinya pasti terpasang sebuah kamera CCTV yang terus menerus berputar merekam siapapun yang melintasi tempat itu.

Rivaille lalu diminta untuk mengganti pakaiannya di salah satu ruangan. Salah seorang penjaga memberinya sebuah _A-Shirt_ atau _Athletic Shirt._ Sejenis _kaos singlet_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Rivaille dengan sigap menangkap _kaos_ itu dan langsung memakainya. Setelah berganti pakaian, Rivaille diminta untuk berjalan lagi ke sebuah lorong yang lebih dalam. Saat melewati beberapa blok, dari blok sebelah barat, samar-samar telinga Rivaille seperti mendengar sesuatu. Seperti suara rintihan namun tidak terlalu jelas. Sesaat kemudian suara itu terdengar semakin jelas di telinganya.

 ** _"AAARRGGHHH!"_**

Rivaille lalu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

 _Suara itu... Seperti aku kenal!_

"Hei kau, ada apa?" Salah seorang penjaga di belakangnya mulai curiga.

Rivaille diam saja. Enam orang penjaga berbadan gempal yang menjaganya di sisi kiri, kanan, dan belakang tampak terlihat bersiaga.

 ** _"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! HENTIKAN!"_**

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Kini Rivaille yakin betul suara siapa itu, _obsidian_ hitam pekat miliknya kemudian bergerak mencari dimana letak sumber suara itu berasal.

"FARLAN! KAU DIMANA?"

Salah seorang penjaga berbadan gempal menarik Rivaille dengan kasar, kedua lengannya di putar ke belakang badan.

"AAKH!" Rivaille merintih kesakitan.

Penjaga berbadan gempal yang lain ikut mengunci seluruh pergerakan tangan dan kaki Rivaille. Namun Rivaille terus melawan. Kakinya bergerak menendangi mereka semua satu per satu.

 **BUAGH!**

Rivaille berhasil menendang salah seorang penjaga hingga jatuh terpental. Rivaille berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat salah satu dari mereka lalu mengamuk menendangi mereka semua secara _membabi buta._

 **BUAGH!**

 **BUAGH!**

 **BUAGH!**

Salah seorang penjaga ada yang berhasil bersembunyi lalu mencoba untuk menghubungi sesorang.

" _Sir, tahanan mengamuk!_ "

Tidak lama setelah salah satu dari penjaga itu melapor, muncul banyak orang berpakain serba hitam datang untuk mengepung Rivaille. Mereka semua berjumlah kurang lebih delapan orang. Rivaille mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Dadanya naik turun. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Luka memar dan lebam di lengan dan punggung akibat di pukuli tadi tidak membuatnya menyerah. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya yang terkena pukulan dari salah seorang penjaga. Sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Tangan dan kakinya masih terasa ngilu dan perih setelah memukul, menonjok, menendang dan mematahkan tulang hidung mereka satu per satu. Bahkan ada salah satu dari mereka yang mulutnya sampai sobek.

Rivaille menatap orang-orang yang baru datang itu satu per satu.

 _Mereka tidak membawa pistol?_

 _Mereka ingin mencoba untuk melawanku dengan tangan kosong?_

" _Cih._ " Rivaille mengelap darah dari sudut bibirnya.

Rivaille lalu berdiri tegak mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mulutnya perlahan terbuka, mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tau apa maksud kalian semua membawaku ke tempat seperti ini." Rivaille maju selangkah.

"Aku tau salah satu dari kalian yang kalian sebut sebagai _Leader_ pasti sedang asyik mengamatiku dari kamera CCTV itu, bukan?" Rivaille maju selangkah lagi.

Pria itu lalu berhenti, dan kedua tangannya mengepal semakin kuat.

"MASA BODOH DENGAN APA YANG KALIAN RENCANAKAN, CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN TERHADAP FARLAN?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Rivaille langsung melayangkan tinjunya kepada mereka satu per satu, menedang tepat ke arah perut mereka.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja salah seorang penjaga mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan, lalu menancapkan suntikan tersebut tepat di bagian lengan sebelah kanan Rivaille.

 **CRASH!**

"ARGHH."

Rivaille sempat memberontak, lalu mencabut kembali suntikan itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Rivaille mencoba mencekik leher seorang penjaga yang telah berani menyuntiknya tadi. Namun sayang sekali, cairan di dalam suntikan itu ternyata telah berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuh Rivaille dan melumpuhkan sel-sel syarafnya. Rivaille langsung jatuh limbung tersungkur ke tanah. Tangan dan kakinya terasa lumpuh dan tidak bisa lagi digerakkan.

 **BRAK!**

Pandangan mata Rivaille perlahan mulai kabur dan kesadarannya semakin menghilang.

"Akh..."

Kepalanya berdenyut hebat dan detak jantungnya semakin melemah.

 _Suntikan apa itu?_

 _Mereka ingin membunuhku?_

Rivaille masih mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Khh..."

Akan tetapi, tubuhnya seakan menghianatinya dan tidak mau lagi bergerak.

"Ka...u."

"Menyerah saja, Rivaille. Dan jangan membebani tubuhmu sendiri." Kata salah seorang penjaga.

Pandangan matanya semakin kabur, dan... gelap.

"Si...a...l."

Rivaille tidak sadarkan diri.

" _Sir, tahanan sudah berhasil kami lumpuhkan._ "

Salah seorang penjaga itu lalu mengaggukkan kepala, memberi isyarat untuk membawa Rivaille. Dua orang penjaga yang lain kemudian segera memapah tubuh Rivaille dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang semua dindingnya di lapisi oleh kaca satu arah, dan di dalam ruangan itu di penuhi dengan banyak sekali alat-alat yang biasa di gunakan untuk menyiksa orang.

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Audit** : dapat diartikan dengan pemeriksaan atau dalam arti luas bermakna evaluasi terhadap suatu organisasi, sistem, proses, atau produk. Audit dilaksanakan oleh pihak yang kompeten, objektif, dan tidak memihak, yang disebut _auditor._ Tujuannya adalah untuk melakukan verifikasi bahwa subjek dari audit telah diselesaikan atau berjalan sesuai dengan standar, regulasi, dan praktik yang telah disetujui dan diterima.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pentothal

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **[ Cover is not mine ]**

 **a RivaEre Fanfiction Written by Heichouxi**

 **SNIPER**

 **Action, Mystery, Thriller, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warnings: AU, Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy/MaleXMale, Deskripsi agak ngawur, EYD berantakan, Bahasa tidak baku, OOC, Alur cerita yang bergonta-ganti.**

.

.

.

 _Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy Reading._

.

.

.

* * *

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan pengap. Rivaille terlihat terduduk lemas di atas sebuah kursi. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Penglihatannya sedikit kabur. Kedua kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. Kepalanya berdenyut kuat dan badannya masih terlalu lemah untuk dapat digerakkan. Rivaille berusah dengan keras membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Memfokuskan penglihatannya. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling.

 _Dimana aku?_

 _Tempat apa ini?_

 _Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?_

 _Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu yang terus berputar di dalam otaknya.

Rivaille berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sempit dan gelap. Di sekeliling ruangan itu dilapisi oleh dinding kaca satu arah. Dengan kata lain, dinding kaca tersebut merupakan sebuah perantara atau media pemisah antara ruangan yang satu dengan ruangan yang lain, yang tentu saja hanya dapat dilihat melalui satu arah saja. Rivaille menyadari akan hal tersebut. Rivaille tau kalo di balik dinding kaca satu arah itu, mungkin saja terdapat banyak sekali orang yang tengah asyik menontonnya bagaikan sebuah pertunjukan hiburan.

 _Cih! Brengsek!_

Sesaat kemudian, Rivaille teringat sesuatu.

 _Farlan! Dimana dia? Aku harus segera menemukannya!_

Rivaille mencoba bangun dari kursi tempat duduknya. Akan tetapi, dia tidak bisa! Ternyata kedua tangan dan kakinya di ikat kuat dengan menggunakan sebuah tali yang terhubung pada kursi tersebut.

 _Sial! Mereka mengikatku?_

Ikatan di tangan dan kakinya begitu kuat. Sedangkan tubuh Rivaille saat ini sudah benar-benar sama sekali tidak mempunyai tenaga. Jangankan untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan tersebut, untuk bangun saja Rivaille tidak yakin dia akan sanggup.

 _Bedebah!_

Rivaille menyenderkan kepalanya ke senderan kursi. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas menatap langit-langit di ruangan yang gelap itu. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam kembali. Dia tengah berfikir keras tentang bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa kabur dari tempat busuk ini.

 **CEKLEK!**

Suara pintu ruangan itu dibuka.

Rivaille membuka kembali kedua matanya. _Obsidian_ hitam pekatnya menatap lurus ke arah pintu masuk. Dari pintu masuk itu muncul seorang wanita berpakaian layaknya seorang dokter. Hanya saja, wanita itu tidak menggantungkan _Stethoscope_ pada lehernya. Wanita itu menggunakan kacamata, pakaian serba putih, jas putih, masker putih, dan sarung tangan yang juga berwarna putih. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Rivaille, kemudian berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita itu lalu merogoh kantung jasnya dan terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Kedua mata Rivaille mendelik melihat apa yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh wanita itu. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan. Suntikan itu berisi sebuah cairan yang Rivaille sendiri tidak tau pasti cairan apa itu. Dari ujung jarum suntik itu, cairan terlihat menetes keluar. Jantung Rivaille berdetak sangat kencang. Wanita itu secara perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan mendekati Rivaille. Selangkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah. Semakin mendekat! Wanita itu telah bersiap untuk menyuntikkan cairan itu ke dalam tubuh Rivaille.

"STOP DISITU! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Rivaille memekik.

Akan tetapi, wanita itu justru malah semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Rivaille. Lalu...

 **GREP!**

Lengan kiri Rivaille di cengkram kuat oleh wanita itu.

"BEDEBAH! APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

Rivaille mendelik menatap dokter _shinting_ itu.

Tentu saja wanita itu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille tersebut.

Rivaille berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga. Akan tetapi, tangan dan kakinya yang di ikat membuatnya tidak bisa melawan!

Suntikan itu semakin didekatkan pada lengan kirinya.

Ujung jarumnya perlahan mulai menembus kulit pucat Rivaille.

Menyobek dan menyayat bagian terluar kulit epidermisnya dan masuk menembus pembuluh darahnya.

Cairan di dalam suntikan itu mulai mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuh Rivaille lalu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Bagaikan sebuah racun mematikan yang dapat melumpuhkan sistem saraf.

"AAAKKH!"

Rivaille memekik kesakitan.

Badannya terasa seperti di cabik-cabik. Panas. Perih. Terbakar. Seluruh ototnya terlihat menyembul keluar. Tubuhnya mengejang kuat. Merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Paru-parunya terasa seperti mengecil. Rivaille sangat kesulitan untuk dapat bernafas!

"Cairan TTS berhasil di suntikan, dia mulai mengalami kontraksi otot dan kesulitan untuk bernafas." Wanita itu berbicara dengan seseorang melalu alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

Rivaille masih setengah sadar. Dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di ucapkan oleh wanita itu.

Speaker suara yang terdapat di pojok kanan atas ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

 _"Rivaille, kau dapat mendengarku?"_

Rivaille terkejut.

Matanya bergerak mencari dimana asal sumber suara itu.

Kemudian pendengarannya terfokus pada suara yang keluar dari speaker.

Suara itu terdengar sangat jelas dari speaker. Namun Rivaille tidak mampu mengenali suara milik siapa itu. Lehernya benar-benar terasa seperti tercekik. Nafasnya tercekat di pangkal tenggorokkan dan rasanya sudah seperti ingin mati saja. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak.

 _"Rivaille, sekarang jawab saja pertanyaan apapun yang aku tanya."_

Rivaille mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Pandangan matanya sedikit kabur.

 _"Rivaille, Katakan padaku detail dari sasaran berikutnya dalam misimu."_

Rivaille terlihat bingung.

 _Misi apa?_

 _Detail dari sasaran dalam misi ku?_

 _Apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?_

Rivaille hanya diam saja dan tidak mau menjawab.

* * *

— **Another Side** —

Di balik dinding kaca satu arah di hadapan Rivaille ternyata terdapat banyak sekali orang. Orang-orang itu yang memang sengaja menyiksa Rivaille. Orang-orang itu pula yang telah merencanakan semuanya dari awal. Mereka membawa Farlan dan Rivaille ke tempat seperti itu, lalu kemudian menyiksa mereka berdua. Akan tetapi, Rivaille tidak dapat melihat orang-orang di balik dinding kaca satu arah di hadapannya itu. Sebab, kaca itu hanya dapat di lihat dari satu arah saja. Di balik dinding kaca satu arah itu, berdiri seorang pria manis. Kedua mata cantiknya menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah Rivaille. Akan tetapi sayang sekali, Rivaille tidak dapat melihat apapun di hadapannya selain sebuah dinding kaca berwarna hitam.

"Katakan padaku apa kemajuannya?" Ucap Erwin.

Eren kemudian menyerahkan hasil laporannya tentang keadaan fisik Rivaille kepada Erwin. Dengan cermat, Erwin membaca semua isi laporan yang di berikan oleh Eren tersebut.

"Fisiknya sangat bagus, dia bisa tahan dengan reaksi dari suntikan tersebut." Eren menjelaskan.

Erwin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hanji, setelah satu jam, suntikkan _Pentothal_ padanya." Erwin berbicara melalui alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya, memberi perintah kepada seorang dokter wanita yang sedang bersama dengan Rivaille di ruang penyiksaan itu.

Eren mendelik mendengarnya, "Maaf, _sir._ Tapi _Pentothal_ bisa membuatnya—" ucapan Eren terputus.

"Hanya dengan cara itu kita bisa tau sejauh apa fisiknya dapat melawan." Erwin langsung menimpali ucapan Eren.

"Tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Rivaille?" Eren masih belum dapat menyetujuinya.

"Aku ini adalah atasanmu, jadi patuhi saja perintahku!" Erwin sedikit membentak pada nada bicaranya.

Eren hanya menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal. "Maafkan saya, _Sir._ "

Armin yang duduk di samping Eren, merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Eren? Bukannya sudah biasa bagimu melihat orang disiksa seperti itu? Kenapa kali ini kau terlihat khawatir sekali?" Armin melempar tatapan anehnya ke arah sahabatnya itu.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kata siapa aku khawatir?"

"Dari wajahmu terlihat sekali kalo kau khawatir."

"Tidak. Aku biasa saja."

"Kau berbohong." Armin masih terus memojokkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku berbicara jujur, Armin." Eren mendelik menatap Armin.

Pandangan mata Eren kembali menghadap lurus ke depan, menatap ke arah Rivaille di hadapannya. Matanya terasa panas dan perih sekali.

Tentu saja barusan itu Eren berbohong.

Pria manis itu benar-benar merasa khawatir sekarang.

Eren takut, tubuh Rivaille tidak akan mampu menahan efek mengerikan dari _Pentothal._

* * *

Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipis pria itu. Tubuhnya terasa semakin panas saja bagaikan terbakar. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan dengan tempo yang tidak teratur. Rivaille tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakitnya.

 _"Rivaille, terus ingat bahwa siksaanmu yang sebenarnya masih belum dimulai."_

Suara dari speaker itu terdengar kembali.

Sudah hampir satu jam setelah penyiksaan pertama. Wanita berpakaian serba putih layaknya seorang dokter yang berdiri di samping Rivaille itu, mulai menyiapkan sebuah suntikan lagi. Rivaille mendelik melihatnya. Wanita itu terlihat bersiap ingin menyuntik Rivaille kembali. Kali ini bukan dengan cairan suntikan biasa. Nafas Rivaille terasa tercekat kembali. Sudah tidak mungkin lagi baginya untuk dapat melawan. Ujung jarum suntikan itu perlahan mulai menembus kulit pucat Rivaille.

"Ini mungkin akan sedikit terasa amat sangat menyakitkan." Wanita berpakaian seperti dokter itu berbicara setengah berbisik.

Suara wanita itu sangat pelan, tapi Rivaille masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Akkh..." Rivaille merintih.

Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat menahan rasa sakit.

Urat di leher dan kepalanya mengalami kontraksi sangat hebat.

Keringat mengalir deras membasahi tubuhnya.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat lemah.

Paru-parunya perlahan mulai sulit digunakan untuk bernafas.

Kedua mata Rivaille terpejam rapat.

Nafasnya perlahan mulai melemah.

" _Pentothal_ telah di suntik." Ucap wanita berpakaian seperti dokter itu. "Sepertinya berhasil, fisiknya mulai melemah dan dia tidak mampu lagi membuka kelopak matanya. Apakah tugasku sudah selesai?" Hanji kemudian meletakkan kembali suntikannya ke atas meja tempat peralatan.

Baru saja Hanji hendak ingin melepaskan sarung tangannya, tiba-tiba saja Rivaille perlahan membuka kedua matanya kembali.

Hanji kaget bukan main.

 _Dia masih bisa sadar?_

 _Setelah disuntik dengan Pentothal?_

 _Bagaimana mungkin!_

Wanita itu langsung menekan tombol pada alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

"ERWIN, DIA MAMPU MEMBUKA MATANYA!" Hanji berteriak.

Rivaille benar-benar mampu membuka kedua matanya, lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Pandangan matanya seakan mampu menembus dinding kaca satu arah di hadapannya.

* * *

— **Another Side —**

Erwin tercengang.

Ekspresi wajah pria tampan itu terlihat kaget bukan main.

Semua orang di balik dinding kaca satu arah itu semuanya ikut kaget.

"Tidak mungkin!" Ucap Erwin.

"Sekali _Pentothal_ bereaksi, korban akan sulit untuk membuka kedua matanya sekalipun!" Armin bersuara. "Ini kejadian yang sangat langka. Farlan saja tidak berdaya setelah di suntik dengan _Pentothal._ "

"Tolong periksa _EGG_ dan pembaca deteksi kebohongan!" Perintah Erwin.

"Semua hasilnya berada pada jarak normal. Pikirannya sudah lengkap mengendalikan emosinya." Eren menimpali.

"Dengan kata lain, Rivaille kebal terhadap _Pentothal_. Begitu maksudmu?" Erwin menatap tajam ke kedua mata cantik milik pria manis yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

Eren menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yes, _Sir._ "

"Hanji, suntikkan _Pentothal_ yang kedua." Erwin berbicara melalui alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

" _Sir,_ tapi itu berbahaya! Rivaille bisa mati!" Eren setengah berteriak.

"DIAM EREN!" Erwin membentak pria manis itu, "Jangan membantah."

Eren sempat kaget karena secara tiba-tiba dibentak sangat keras seperti itu. Pria manis itu kemudian melempar tatapannya ke arah lain. Bukan hanya matanya saja yang terasa perih, tapi hatinya juga.

 _Rivaile..._

* * *

Hanji sedikit merasa _shock_ mendengar ucapan Erwin barusan yang memintanya untuk menyuntikkan _Pentothal_ yang kedua.

 _Pria itu gila atau bagaimana sih?_

Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Baru kali ini dia mendapati seorang pasien seperti Rivaille. Dirinya sendiri sebenarnya ragu untuk melakukan hal itu. Akan tetapi itu merupakan sebuah perintah. Sudah menjadi kewajiban baginya untuk patuh terhadap perintah.

 _Tapi apa dia yakin Rivaille akan baik-baik saja?_

 _Bagaimana kalo pria ini mati?_

 _Aku terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan dong?_

Hanji bingung harus bagaimana.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Hanji mengisi kembali jarum suntiknya.

"Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku bertemu dengan orang yang kebal terhadap _Pentothal_." Sorotan mata wanita itu terlihat bercahaya.

Suntikan kembali terisi penuh.

Rivaille melirik ke arah Hanji yang hendak menyuntiknya kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Rivaille. Mungkin kali ini rasa sakitnya akan lebih-lebih menyakitkan." Hanji memejamkan kedua matanya karena merasa tidak tega.

Lain dari reaksi Rivaille yang sebelumnya. Saat suntikkan itu mulai menancap di kulit pucatnya, Rivaille sama sekali tidak melawan ataupun meronta. Dia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya sambil memekik kesakitan.

 _Tubuhku mati rasa._

 _Tidak tau lagi apa itu rasanya sakit._

 _Menyakitkan sekali rasanya sampai aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa._

Bohong sekali jika Rivaille tidak merasakan sakit. Tubuhnya hampir mencapai batasnya. Semakin dia mencoba untuk melawan, rasa menyakitkan itu semakin terasa sangat sakit. Sekuat apapun dia mampu bertahan, dia tetap manusia biasa yang memiliki batas.

Suara dari speaker mulai terdengar kembali.

 _"Rivaille, akan aku tanya sekali lagi. Tugas apa yang kau terima dalam misi mu?"_

Rivaille masih tidak mau menjawab.

Kedua matanya terpejam rapat dan tangannya mengepal kuat menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh badan dan saraf otaknya. Jika manusia biasa, mungkin tidak akan mampu menahan rasa sakit seperti itu.

 _"Berhenti menentang, Rivaille."_

Suara dari speaker terdengar semakin keras.

 _"Semakin kau menentang, semakin kau tersiksa."_

Suara dari speaker itu masih saja memaksa Rivaille untuk bicara.

 _"Jika kau masih saja melawan, itu bisa mendorong limitmu, dan kau bisa mati."_

Rivaille membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Tatapan matanya terlihat penuh emosi.

Pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Seakan Rivaille mampu melihat siapa orang yang ada di balik dinding kaca satu arah di hadapannya itu. Orang itu yang secara tidak manusiawi telah tega menyiksanya seperti ini.

 _Apa katamu tadi?_

 _Aku bisa mati?_

 _Kau fikir kau bisa membunuhku hanya dengan sebuah suntikan?_

Rivaille mencengkram kuat ikatan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Kemudian menarik tali tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

 **CRASH!**

Tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Rivaille terputus!

Rivaille menatap lurus ke dinding kaca satu arah di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya bagaikan seperti tatapan mata hewan buas yang sangat marah karena ketenangannya di usik oleh pengganggu.

Hanji nampak ketakutan dan dia mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"ERWIN, APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN? RIVAILLE BERHASIL LEPAS DARI IKATANNYA!" Wanita itu terlihat panik sekali.

 _"Beri dia suntikan penenang!"_ Ucap Erwin dari balik alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinga wanita itu.

"KAU GILA! BAGAIMANA CARAKU MENYUNTIKKANNYA?" Hanji semakin panik.

 _"Cepat lakukan!"_ Erwin memutuskan komunikasinya.

 _"_ Sialan!" Hanji memaki.

Wanita itu memberanikan diri. Dia sibuk mencari-cari dimana dia menyimpan suntikan penenangnya. Ketemu!

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Hanji berjalan mendekati Rivaille dari belakang. Wanita itu berharap Rivaille tidak menyadari tindakannya itu. Setelah jaraknya sudah semakin dekat, Hanji lalu bersiap menancapkan suntikannya itu di tengkuk leher Rivaille. Akan tetapi, sedetik sebelum Hanji berhasil melakukan aksinya itu, Rivaille sudah terlebih dulu berbalik badan dan merebut suntikan itu dari tangan Hanji. Kemudian berbalik menyuntikkannya ke leher wanita itu. Hanji langsung jatuh tersungkur ke lantai, tidak sadarkan diri.

Rivaille lalu berjalan ke depan, menuju ke dinding kaca satu arah di hadapannya. Pandangan matanya sedikit kabur dan tidak fokus. Rivaille sempat jatuh limbung ke lantai, namun dia mampu bangkit kembali. Tangannya meraih palang besi di sudut ruangan tersebut, kemudian memukulkan palang besi itu ke arah dinding kaca satu arah di hadapannya. _Sial._ Dinding kaca itu ternyata telah di lapisis oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa pecah. Rivaille masih terus berusaha keras memukuli dinding kaca itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

* * *

— **Another Side —**

 **BRAK!**

 **BRAK!**

 **BRAK!**

Suara palang besi yang di hantamkan pada dinding kaca satu arah itu membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu merasa panik ketakutan.

Semua orang berdiri dan mundur ke belakang.

Eren adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih tenang menatap ke dinding kaca satu arah di hadapannya tanpa rasa panik sedikitpun. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan, melihat dengan jelas tindakan mengerikan Rivaille yang terus-menerus memukuli dinding kaca di hadapannya itu.

 _Rivaille, aku mohon hentikan!_

 _Apa kau dapat melihatku?_

 _Apa kau sangat marah padaku?_

 _Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitimu!_

Kalimat itu hanya terucap di dalam hatinya.

Kedua mata Eren mulai berair. Pria manis itu menangis.

"Eren! Kenapa kau menangis? Jangan takut! Dinding kaca ini sudah dilapisi oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak akan bisa pecah." Armin sedikit khawatir melihat sahabatnya itu menangis.

"Siapa yang menangis? Aku cuma _kelilipan_." Eren berbohong.

"Kau sekarang sudah mulai pintar berbohong." Armin tampak tidak mempercayai ucapan Eren tersebut.

Eren hanya diam saja. Kedua matanya hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hebat sekali Rivaille, meskipun sudah disuntik _Pentothal_ sebanyak dua kali, dia masih bisa mengamuk seperti itu." Armin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Segel ruangan itu dan lepaskan gas saraf penenang!" Erwin memekik.

Baru saja Eren ingin protes, tiba-tiba...

"BIARKAN SAJA DIA!"

semua orang di dalam ruangan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju ke arah sumber suara.

Dot Pixis tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. "Dia akan berhenti sendiri jika tenaganya terkuras habis."

"Tapi _Sir..._ Keadaan mentalnya tidak stabil, dia sangat berbahaya." Erwin tetap ngotot.

"Aku ingin melihat laporan fisiknya." Pixis melemparkan arah pandangan matanya menatap Eren yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Eren segera memberikan hasil laporan fisik Rivaille kepada pria paruh baya itu.

Pixis membaca dengan cermat isi laporan tersebut.

"Bawa Farlan dan Rivaille bertemu denganku." Pixis kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu saling berpandangan.

"Beliau selalu memiliki jalan pemikiran yang sangat sulit untuk di tebak." Ucap Erwin.

* * *

Rivaille mulai kehabisan tenaga. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan nafasnya mulai habis. Energinya benar-benar terasa terkuras. Percuma saja baginya memukuli dinding kaca satu arah itu. Dinding kaca itu telah dilapisi oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa pecah.

 _Cih... Sial!_

Rivaille terduduk lemas sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali. Sesaat kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

 _Farlan!_

Rivaille langsung bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

Tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Rivaille menabrak meja peralatan sampai seluruh peralatan yang di letakkan di atas meja itu berguling berjatuhan ke lantai. Sesekali Rivaille tersandung lalu jatuh tersungkur, tapi kemudian dia bangkit kembali. Blok demi blok dilewatinya. Dia yakin sekali Farlan pasti berada pada tempat yang tidak jauh dari ruangan penyiksaannya.

 _Tadi pertama kali aku mendengar suara Farlan disini!_

Rivaille menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tidak terkunci. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Rivaille langsung menerobos masuk ke dalan ruangan tersebut.

Benar dugaannya. Farlan ada di ruangan itu!

"FARLAN!"

Seorang penjaga yang sedang menjaga Farlan di ruangan itu langsung menyerang Rivaille. Dengan sekali tendangan, Rivaille mampu membuat penjaga itu jatuh pingsan. Rivaille lalu berjalan menghampiri Farlan yang terlihat terduduk lemas tidak berdaya di atas kursinya. Tangan dan kakinya masih terikat. Rivaille segera melepaskan ikatan yang mengiat tangan dan kaki Farlan. Mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Menepuk keras pipinya.

"FARLAN! KAU DAPAT MENDENGARKU? BANGUN, BODOH!"

Rivaille mengguncang badan Farlan sedikit lebih keras lagi.

"FARLAN! CEPAT BANGUN!"

Perlahan Farlan membuka kedua matanya.

Rivaille sedikit merasa lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah! Kita akan pergi dari sini!"

Rivaille bersiap ingin memapah sahabatnya itu.

Akan tetapi, Farlan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Rivaille..." Farlan bersuara sangat lemah.

"Apa?" Rivaille menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau saja yang pergi. Tinggalkan aku disini. Kita hanya akan tertangkap kalo kau pergi bersamaku." Farlan berbicara dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rivaille mendelik.

"Aku tidak kuat berjalan..." Farlan tersenyum getir menatap sahabatnya itu.

" _Bodoh._ Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini. Percayalah padaku, Farlan." Rivaille kemudian memapah tubuh lemah Farlan pelan-pelan.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan bersama keluar ruangan itu. Farlan masih terus memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, rasanya mual sekali ingin muntah. Saat mereka berdua tiba di lorong sebelah utara, mereka di hadang oleh banyak sekali penjaga. Untung saja para penjaga itu tidak membawa senjata apapun. Rivaille lalu melepaskan tangan Farlan yang terangkul di lehernya, menyenderkan Farlan ke dinding. Menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk duduk diam saja disitu. Kemudian Rivaille maju selangkah berdiri di hadapan Farlan.

"Maju kalian semua." Ucap Rivaille.

Salah seorang dari penjaga mulai menyerang terlebih dulu. Tangannya langsung ditarik dan diputar kebelakang badan oleh Rivaille sampai patah.

 **BRAK!**

Penjaga itu jatuh tersungkur terjerembab ke lantai.

"Selanjutnya." Ucap Rivaille.

Penjaga yang lain saling berpandangan. Seolah bertanya _Siapa yang berani maju duluan?_

" _Cih._ Maju saja kalian semua sekaligus!" Rivaille mulai geram.

Para penjaga itu kemudian menyerang Rivaille secara bersamaan. Rivaille menendang, memukul, menonjok mereka semua satu persatu. Dua di antara mereka pingsan karena terpental dan menghantam dinding. Tiga di antaranya patah tulang kaki dan tangannya. Rivaille sendiri hanya mendapat satu pukulan telak di pipi dan membuat bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

 _"Tch!"_ Rivaille meludahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Farlan tampak kagum pada sahabatnya itu. " _Bravo._ 8 lawan 1. Kau memang preman, Rivaille."

Rivaille hanya memasang wajah datar. Luka memar di pipinya sama sekali tidak keren dan mengurangi nilai plus pada wajah tampannya.

"Kau seharusnya membantuku, bukannya enak-enakan menonton." Rivaille memaki.

"Loh, kan kau sendiri tadi yang menyuruhku untuk duduk diam saja." Farlan terkekeh.

Rivaille memapah Farlan kembali. Kemudian melanjutkan berjalan menelusuri blok-blok yang lain. Setelah susah payah mereka berjalan dan menempuh lorong yang sangat panjang itu, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti merupakan pintu utama di markas ini. Farlan dan Rivaille saling berpandangan, kedua sorot mata mereka terlihat senang bukan main. Mereka berdua langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ke pintu besar itu.

 **KREK! KREK!**

 **KREK! KREK!**

Rivaile berusah membuka pintu tersebut namun tidak bisa.

" _Sial._ Pintu ini pakai kode rahasia." Rivaille baru ingat. Dia terlihat _frustasi_ dan membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu besar itu.

Farlan ikutan bingung. "Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Rivaille diam saja. Kedua matanya terpejam. Dia sedang berfikir.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Tiba-tiba suara menginterupsi mereka dari belakang.

Farlan dan Rivaille berbalik badan ke belakang.

Di lihatnya tiga orang penjaga menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka.

"JANGAN MELAWAN ATAU KALIAN KAMI TEMBAK!"

Farlan langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Berbeda dengan Rivaille yang tidak sudi menuruti ucapan tiga orang penjaga itu.

"Hei, kau mau mati di tembak ya?" Farlan berbisik namun sangat keras.

 **KLIK!**

Suara pelatuk ditarik!

"ANGKAT TANGAN ATAU KAMI TEMBAK!"

Rivaille dengan malas mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"IKUT KAMI DAN JANGAN MELAWAN!"

Salah seorang penjaga menempelkan ujung pistolnya ke kepala Rivaille.

"...atau kepalamu aku ledakkan."

" _Cih..._ " Rivaille akhirnya menurut saja dengan ucapan mereka.

Kemudian tiga orang penjaga bersenjata tersebut membawa Rivaille dan Farlan menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan itu berbeda dari ruangan tempat penyiksaan mereka sebelumnya. Kali ini ruangan yang mereka masuki adalah sebuah ruangan sempit yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh satu cahaya lampu. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat satu buah meja besar dengan dua buah kursi. Farlan dan Rivaille diminta untuk duduk di kursi tersebut. Tanpa banyak bertanya, mereka berdua langsung duduk di kursi tersebut. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan kemudian menundukkan kepala. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berani bicara. Rivaille menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi, sedangkan Farlan memejamkan matanya sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

 **CEKLEK!**

Suara pintu dibuka.

Farlan dan Rivaille langsung mengarahkan kedua pandangan mata mereka menuju ke arah pintu besar di ruangan tersebut. Seseorang menggunakan jas berwarna hitam, berjalan memasuki ruangan yang sempit dan gelap itu. Garis pada wajah orang itu memperlihatkan bahwa usianya sudah tidak muda lagi. Pria itu kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di hadapan Farlan dan Rivaille.

"Selamat datang di NSS." Pria itu tersenyum ramah kepada Farlan dan Rivaille. "Aku adalah Wakil Direktur disini. Namaku Dot Pixis." Pria itu melanjutkan.

Farlan dan Rivaille saling berpandangan, keduanya terlihat bingung.

"NSS?" Farlan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" _National Security System._ " Pixis memberi penjelasan.

"Tempat apa ini?" Farlan masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang dia dapat.

"Bukankah barusan aku sudah bilang kalo ini adalah NSS? Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya sebagai tempat Administrasi Keamanan Nasional. Katakan saja ini merupakan sebuah organisasi yang mengalahkan musuh-musuh yang dapat mengancam negara kita. Tidak ada bedanya dengan pelatihan pasukan militer yang pernah kalian masuki. Hanya saja, keberadaan NSS tidak di ketahui oleh orang luar." Pixis berbicara sambil berjalan memutari tempat duduk Farlan dan Rivaille.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepada kami?" Rivaille membuka mulut.

"Rasa sakitmu selama waktu penyiksaan tadi mungkin memang cukup _ekstrim_. Anggap saja itu merupakan sebuah tes untuk menjadi anggota NSS."

Farlan mendelik. "Penyiksaan tadi itu hanya sebagai tes? Haha. _Gila_ , aku tadi hampir saja mati!"

"Itu bukan merupakan tes biasa. Semua tes yang telah kalian jalani dari awal adalah untuk melatih fisik dan mental kalian. Penyiksaan yang kalian lewati tadi merupakan sebuah tes untuk mengetahui bagaimana kekuatan fisik kalian mampu bertahan apabila kalian tiba-tiba tertangkap dan disiksa seperti itu oleh musuh. Saat kalian tertangkap oleh musuh, tentu saja mereka akan mengorek informasi tentang misi yang kalian dapat."

Farlan dan Rivaille lalu terdiam.

"Negara sudah memilih kalian, tapi kalian tetap memiliki hak untuk menolak. Jika kalian ingin menolak, kalian bisa kembali. NSS sudah lama mengevaluasi kemampuan pertempuran kalian. Hasil yang kami dapat menunjukkan bahwa kalian memenuhi semua syarat yang di perlukan. Dan kalian baru saja lulus tes terakhir. Jika kalian berdua memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, mulai sekarang kalian akan memulai latihan khusus selama 6 bulan. Dalam rangka untuk dapat menempatkan kalian ke dalam sebuah misi di lapangan. Pertimbangkan itu secara baik-baik dan buatlah sebuah keputusan." Pixis mengakhiri dialognya.

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, di ikuti oleh para penjaga yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Farlan dan Rivaille yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rivaille?" Farlan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Rivaille yang duduk di sampingnya.

Rivaille hanya diam saja tidak menjawab. Dia malah melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Farlan paham kalo sahabatnya itu sama bingungnya dengan dirinya, "Kalo kau memutuskan untuk ikut. Aku akan ikut. Kalo tidak, maka aku juga tidak."

Rivaille melirik Farlan di sampingnya. "Dasar tidak punya pendirian."

Farlan terkekeh. "Bukan begitu. Aku sudah menganggap kita ini keluarga, dan aku tidak mau berpisah dengan keluargaku."

Rivaille terdiam mendengar ucapan Farlan tersebut.

"Aku akan ikut."

Farlan terkejut mendengarnya, "Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _6 bulan kemudian..._**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Farlan dan Rivaille datang ke kantor pusat NSS yang letaknya ada di bawah tanah pusat kota Tokyo. Alasan utama mengapa letak kantor tersebut berada di bawah tanah adalah karena itu merupakan satu-satunya lokasi yang tidak mudah untuk dapat diketahui oleh orang luar. NSS adalah sebuah organisasi rahasia anti-teroris yang bertugas penting untuk mencegah ancaman asing dan melindungi kepentingan negara melalui operasi rahasia, termasuk pembunuhan siapa saja yang bisa menjadi ancaman bagi keamanan Nasional. Keberadaan NSS tetap menjadi rahasia negara termasuk Presiden. Hanya orang yang bersangkutan saja lah yang tau dan dapat masuk ke dalam kantor pusat tersebut. Kantor pusat NSS ini memiliki pengawasan yang cukup ketat. Bahkan jika ingin naik lift saja, di dalam lift tersebut terdapat sebuah sensor pendeteksi untuk mengetahui identitas orang yang sedang berada di dalam lift. Jika identitas orang itu tidak sesuai, makan pintu masuk lift tidak akan mau terbuka dan orang itu tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam.

Seorang penjaga berpakain berwarna hitam meminta Farlan dan Rivaille untuk masuk ke dalam lift. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, keduanya dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam. Kemudian penjaga itu berdiri di belakang mereka. Sensor pendeteksi yang terpasang di dalam lift itu berbunyi. Sinar sensor itu memeriksa Farlan dan Rivaille dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Setelah identitas mereka terbukti sesuai, pintu lift kemudian secara otomatis terbuka. Keduanya langsung berjalan keluar dari dalam lift. Penjaga yang semula berdiri di belakang mereka, berjalan lebih dulu di hadapan mereka, menunjukkan jalan yang harus mereka lewati.

 _Jadi ini markas besar NSS?_

 _Besar banget!_

 _Keren!_

Setidaknya seperti itulah isi kepala Farlan. Dia tidak bosan-bosannya melihat ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Para pekerja yang lain terlihat sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Kebanyakan di antara mereka bekerja sambil duduk di hadapan komputer dengan menggunakan berbagai alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinga mereka. Sebagian lagi terlihat sibuk mengepak dokumen dan membawanya kesana dan kemari, mereka terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir. Semua pekerja disana bekerja secara serius. Farlan berdecak kagum.

" _Oi,_ mau sampai kapan kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras?" Rivaille menyikut sahabatnya itu.

Farlan mengaduh karena secara tiba-tiba pinggangnya disikut keras seperti itu. Farlan langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu dan berjalan lebih cepat mengikuti Rivaille yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

"Gak usah pake _nyikut_ bisa kali." Farlan berbicara setengah berbisik.

Penjaga yang mengantar mereka tadi, menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi dengan meja dan kursi. Farlan dan Rivaille dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan duduk di kursi itu.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." Petugas itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruangan itu.

Farlan dan Rivaille kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam ruangan itu. Kedua mata mereka terus menerus bergerak menatap ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Lumayan bersih." Ucap Rivaille.

Farlan menoleh. "Jangan samakan tempat ini dengan asrama tempat tinggal kita saat masih di pelatihan."

Rivaille hanya mengedikan bahunya.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit mereka berdua duduk menunggu, tiba-tiba dari pintu masuk ruangan tersebut muncul banyak sekali orang. Rivaille mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju ke arah pintu masuk, lalu melihat dengan jelas siapa saja orang-orang yang baru masuk itu. Kedua mata sipit Rivaille mendadak terbuka lebar. Dia sangat terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. _Bukan!_ Orang itu yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kehidupannya, lalu tanpa tanggung jawab tiba-tiba pergi menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupannya. Orang yang selama ini dicari-cari olehnya!

 _Eren?_

Kondisi Farlan juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Rivaille. Farlan juga sama terkejutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Teman lamanya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri ternyata adalah bagian dari NSS juga!

 _Erwin?_

Meskipun sebenarnya Farlan juga sempat kaget sih melihat pria manis berambut _brunette_ yang sedang berdiri di samping Erwin itu. Farlan sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalo dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria manis itu disini.

"Aku adalah ketua anti-teroris NSS. Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat datang di NSS." Erwin membuka percakapan. "Nanaba dan Ymir, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Namaku Ymir, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ "

"Namaku Nanaba, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ "

Ymir dan Nanaba menunduk memberi hormat secara bersamaan dan tersenyum ke arah Farlan dan Rivaille.

"Ymir adalah salah satu _hacker_ hebat. Dia akan membantu kalian dalam pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan komputer. Sedangkan Nanaba, dia akan banyak membantu kalian di markas besar selama kalian menjalani misi." Erwin melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Nanaba dan Ymir, kalian boleh kembali bekerja." Erwin memerintahkan mereka berdua untuk kembali. Keduanya lalu menurut dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dan pria manis yang berdiri di sampingku ini adalah Eren Jaeger. Dia adalah pimpinan tim sekaligus atasan kalian nanti. Dia adalah ahli profile. Karena kalian berdua akan mulai terbiasa di NSS, kalian akan butuh banyak bantuannya." Erwin menatap Farlan dan Rivaille secara bergantian.

"Aku ingin pergi, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan mereka berdua?" Erwin bertanya kepada Eren yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada." Eren menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Oh, jangan lupa nanti setelah itu ajak mereka berdua minum bersama di restoran." Erwin menepuk pundak Eren, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Eren tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

Kini di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya ada Farlan, Rivaille, dan Eren. Baru saja Eren hendak memulai pembicaraan, tiba-tiba saja Farlan menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin bicara dengan Erwin. Boleh aku keluar?" Farlan meminta izin kepada Eren. Pria manis itu kemudian mengnggukkan kepala.

"Siahkan."

Farlan langsung bergegas mengejar Erwin keluar.

* * *

— **Another Place —**

Farlan menarik kasar lengan baju Erwin.

Erwin nampak terkejut melihat perlakuan Farlan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Farlan menyeret Erwin menuju ke toilet umum, kemudian menarik kuat kerah baju pria itu.

"APA MAKSUDMU? JADI SELAMA INI KAU ADALAH ANGGOTA NSS? DAN KAU SENGAJA MENJEBAKKU MASUK KESINI?"

Farlan tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Farlan, tenanglah. Perbuatanmu ini bisa tertangkap kamera CCTV. Di NSS tidak ada tempat yang tidak ada kamera CCTV nya." Erwin melirik ke arah kamera CCTV di sudut kiri atas mereka.

Farlan ikut melirik. Kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju pria itu.

Erwin membenarkan kembali kerah bajunya yang sedikit berantakan, "Aku minta maaf. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali bicara semuanya padamu, hanya saja aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan yang tepat."

Farlan mendelik, "Tapi aku hampir mati saat tes penyiksaan itu!"

"Aku tau! Aku pun pernah mengalami hal yang sama saat pertama kali masuk kesini. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Aku minta maaf karena tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu tentang ini." Erwin menatap Farlan penuh rasa bersalah.

Rasa kesal mungkin masih ada di dalam diri Farlan, akan tetapi dia tidak pernah bisa membenci Erwin sama sekali. Dia sudah menganggap pria itu sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Farlan kemudian mengagguk, "Ya. Sudah aku maafkan."

* * *

Setelah Farlan meminta izin pergi keluar sebentar untuk berbicara dengan Erwin, kini di dalam ruangan itu hanya tersisa Eren dan Rivaille.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, dipisahkan oleh meja besar di depan mereka. Eren terlihat pura-pura sibuk merapikan berberapa dokumen. Rivaille terus memperhatiakan Eren.

"Pertemuan pertama kita di kampus adalah bagian dari rencanamu kan?" Rivaille membuka mulut.

Eren menatap pria tampan di hadapannya itu, kemudian tersenyum. "Ya, benar."

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu?"

"Aku adalah ahli profile. Tentu saja aku melakukan hal itu untuk mendapatkan apapun yang kucari tentangmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi aktor saja? Akting mu itu bagus sekali. Aku bersedia jadi manager mu. Aku bertaruh, kau akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak."

Eren tersenyum. "Aku bisa menjadi aktor kapan pun aku mau jika itu termasuk ke dalam bagian dari misi ku."

"Kau tau? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Rivaille berkata jujur.

Eren menatap pria tampan itu lagi. "Oh ya? Lalu apa yang kau dapat?"

"Tidak ada."

Eren menahan diri ingin tertawa. "Kasihan sekali."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Farlan tiba-tiba muncul. "Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu." Pria itu cuma _nyengir_ saja, lalu duduk di samping Rivaille.

Eren mengangguk, "Baik. Aku hanya akan menjelaskan tugas kalian selama menjadi anggota NSS. Mungkin kalian sudah mengetahuinya selama pelatihan. Aku tidak tau pasti kapan kalian akan diberikan sebuah misi. Jadi yang terpenting adalah kalian harus mampu mempersiapkan diri kalian selama 24 jam. Ada pertanyaan?"

Farlan dan Rivaille diam saja. Keduanya malah asyik melamun memandangi Eren yang sedang berbicara di hadapan mereka.

" _Ehm_..." Farlan dan Rivaille langsung tersadar dari lamunannnya. "Kalo tidak ada pertanyaan, kalian ikut aku sebentar." Eren lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Farlan dan Rivaille berpandangan sejenak. Kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan berjalan mengikuti Eren di belakang.

Eren menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah ruang _otopsi_ mayat. Farlan dan Rivaille terlihat bingung kenapa mereka di ajak ke tempat seperti itu. Eren kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Farlan dan Rivaille mengekor di belakang pria manis itu. Di dalam ruangan itu penuh sekali dengan peralatan yang biasa digunakan untuk melakukan _otopsi_ pada mayat. Di atas sebuah meja ada sebuah mayat yang tertutup kain berwarna putih. Farlan sedikit merinding.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana kita melakukan _otopsi_ yang berhubungan dengan misi." Eren memberi penjelasan.

Pria manis itu kemudian berjalan mendekati mayat yang tertutup oleh kain berwarna putih di atas meja, lalu berbicara dengan suara pelan. " _Sensei_ , tolong perkenalkan. Mereka adalah anggota baru NSS."

Mayat yang tertutup oleh kain berwarna putih itu tiba-tiba saja bangun!

"WOAAAAAAAA!" Farlan menjerit karena kaget.

Rivaille tetap saja dengan wajah datarnya.

Ternyata sesuatu yang tertutup kain berwarna putih itu bukanlah mayat. Dia adalah dokter wanita yang waktu itu menyuntik Rivaille berkali-kali.

"Kau..." Rivaille menunjuk dokter wanita _shinting_ itu.

"HOOAAAAAAAMM~!" Dokter wanita itu menguap sangat lebar.

Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum. "Oh, _halo._ Kita bertemu lagi ya disini. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Hanji Zoe. Maaf ya karena waktu itu aku menyuntikmu berkali-kali. Sebenarnya sih aku tidak tega. Cuma ya terpaksa. Selamat datang di NSS." Wanita itu kemudian senyum-senyum sendiri.

Rivaille menghela nafas. "Ya."

Hanji lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rivaille, wanita itu menatap Rivaille sangat lekat tanpa berkedip. Farlan dan Eren berpandangan dan terlihat bingung melihat sikap Hanji yang menatap Rivaille seperti itu. Rivaille yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Seorang pria yang bertarung melawan Monster, harus berhati-hati untuk tidak menjadi seorang Monster. Ingat itu, Rivaille." Wanita itu kemudian kembali tidur dan menutup wajahnya lagi dengan selimut.

"Kalian pergi sana! Aku mau tidur lagi!" Ucap Hanji.

Eren hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu meminta Farlan dan Rivaille untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Terimakasih banyak, _sensei._ Maaf sudah mengganggu." Eren berbicara sangat sopan sebelum pria manis itu pergi.

Farlan dan Rivaille segera menyusul Eren keluar. Rivaille terlihat masih kepikiran dengan kata-kata Hanji padanya tadi.

Eren yang berjalan di depan, tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah kakinya. Pria manis itu teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, kalian berdua mendapat undangan dari ketua untuk minum bersama di sebuah restoran. Setelah pekerjaan selesai, aku harap kalian bersedia untuk memenuhi undangan tersebut."

Farlan dan Rivaille mengangguk.

"Urusan kalian denganku sudah selesai. Kalian boleh kembali bekerja." Pria manis itu kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Farlan terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri. "Eren itu lebih muda dari kita, tapi dia malah jadi atasan kita. Muka manisnya itu sulit sekali membuatku takut. Iya kan, Rivaille?"

Rivaille membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, malas meladeni ucapan Farlan. Dia malah _ngeloyor_ pergi.

Farlan mendelik tidak percaya dirinya dicuekkin. " _Sialan_..."

.

.

.

* * *

Farlan dan Rivaille menghadiri undangan untuk minum bersama di sebuah restoran. Restoran yang mereka datangi bernuansa sangat romantis. Mereka berdua datang sedikit terlambat, sebab saat dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, mereka sempat tersesat saat mencari lokasi restoran tersebut. Saat Farlan dan Rivaille memasuki restoran itu, di dalam sana sudah ada Erwin dan Eren yang duduk di sebuah meja menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua. Erwin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Farlan dan Rivaille yang terlihat baru datang. Eren melemparkan arah pandangannya ke arah dua pria tampan itu. Eren lalu tersenyum manis ke arah mereka berdua. Farlan dan Rivaille kemudian berjalan mendekati meja tempat Erwin dan Eren duduk. Keduanya lalu ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Eren sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya dan meminta Rivaille untuk duduk disampingnya. Pria tampan itu menurut saja. Meja mereka sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam minuman beralkohol serta beberapa makanan kecil. Erwin sengaja memesan semua minuman itu sebelum Farlan dan Rivaille datang. Farlan kemudian menuang minumannya ke dalam gelas. Erwin juga ikut menuang minumannya ke dalam gelas. Mereka berdua kemudian bersulang.

"Kapan kita akan mendapatkan misi pertama kita?" Rivaille bersuara.

Erwin dan Farlan yang baru saja ingin meminum minuman mereka, tiba-tiba saja berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Rivaille itu.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak sabar? Tunggu saja." Erwin tertawa.

 _Drrrt._

 _Drrrt._

 _Drrrt._

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Eren bergetar. Satu panggilan masuk. Eren melihat ponselnya sekilas lalu meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar.

"Aku angkat telfon dulu." Eren langsung bergegas pergi keluar restoran.

Farlan dan Erwin terlihat asyik kembali dengan minuman mereka. Entah kenapa Rivaille malah sibuk memperhatikan Eren yang sedang mengangkat telfon di luar. Matanya seakan tidak pernah bisa lepas dari pria manis itu.

"Sepertinya istri Wakil Direktur tidak tau tentang riwayat pekerjaan suaminya ya?" Farlan membuka pembicaraan.

"Karena pekerjaan suaminya itu sangat menakutkan. Jadi, tidak aneh kalo beliau merahasiakannya dari istrinya. Wakil Direktur sudah merahasiakan riwayat pekerjaannya itu dari istrinya selama 40 tahun. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh sembarang orang. Namun demikian, beliau pantang menyerah." Erwin berbicara panjang lebar.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga kembali bersulang.

Rivaille nampak bosan dengan acara minumnya. Pandangan matanya malah terus saja melirik ke arah luar restoran, memperhatikan Eren yang masih saja mengangkat telfon di luar. _Lama sekali dia telfonannya._

Rivaille kemudian berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya dan menyusul Eren keluar restoran.

Erwin dan Farlan yang terlalu asyik minum berdua sampai tidak sadar kalo Rivaille pergi menyusul Eren keluar.

Saat Rivaille tiba di luar restoran, pria itu kemudian berdiri di belakang Eren.

Eren sama sekali tidak menyadari kalo Rivaille sedang berdiri di belakangnya, karena pria manis itu sedang sibuk mengangkat telfon. Rivaille hanya diam saja berdiri di belakang Eren.

"—baik, iya. Besok aku hubungi kembali ya. Terima kasih." Eren menutup telfonnya. Dia kemudian memutar badannya ke belakang dan terkejut melihat Rivaille sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Eren kelihatan bingung.

Rivaille hanya diam saja dan malah terus menatap kedua mata pria manis di hadapannya itu. Rivaille malah semakin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Eren.

Eren sedikit merasa takut, tapi pria manis itu tetap berusaha bersikap biasa saja. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Eren mundur selangkah saat Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk mendekatinya.

"Jika kau main-main dengan hati seseorang, apa tidak seharusnya kau minta maaf? Karakter rendahan macam apa kau ini?" Rivaille membuka mulut.

Eren sangat _tertohok_ sekali dengan ucapan Rivaille. "Jaga kata-katamu. Aku ini atasanmu!" Eren kemudian bersiap melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

Baru saja Eren ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Rivaille tiba-tiba saja menarik dengan kuat lengan pria manis itu dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Rivaille lalu mengunci pergerakan tangan dan kaki Eren hingga pria manis itu tidak bisa lagi pergi kemana-mana.

Eren terkejut dengan perlakuan Rivaille yang kurang ajar sekali padanya itu. Pria manis itu berusaha mendorong dengan kuat badan Rivaille yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tangannya terus-menerus memukuli lengan kekar milik pria itu. Akan tetapi usahanya itu sia-sia saja. Tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Rivaille.

Eren merasa kesal sekali. "Kau mau apa?"

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi. "Kau adalah ahli profile kan? Selama kau mencari tau apapun tentangku, apa yang berhasil kau dapat?"

Eren memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Matanya yang cantik itu melirik tajam ke arah Rivaille.

"Silahkan saja jika kau memiliki kepribadian _macho._ Kau itu cuma _macho_ di luar saja, tapi di dalam kau berusaha untuk menutupi masa lalumu!"

Rivaille sedikit tersinggung mendengar ucapan Eren tersebut.

"Dari awal kita bertemu, kau sudah jatuh cinta kan padaku?" Eren tersenyum _sinis_.

Rivaille merasa emosi saat Eren berbicara seperti itu, ingin rasanya Rivaille meluapkan emosinya saat itu juga.

"Tapi sayang, hubungan antara sesama agen NSS itu dilarang. Dan kalaupun mereka mengijinkannya, aku paling benci tipe pria sepertimu!" Eren sedikit membentak saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Rivaille masih saja bungkam.

Eren masih belum merasa puas. "Dan satu hal lagi, aku ini atasanmu. Jika kau bersikap seperti ini terhadapku, maka aku akan—"

Eren berhenti berbicara ketika dengan tiba-tiba Rivaille mencium bibirnya.

Kedua mata Eren terbuka lebar. Pria manis itu sangat terkejut. Eren mencoba melawan, meronta, dan mendorong Rivaille sekuat tenaganya. Akan tetapi Rivaille malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Eren tidak bisa menghindar saat dengan cepat lidah Rivaille langsung bergerak masuk menjilati rongga atas mulutnya. Mengulum dan melumat bibirnya. Menjlatinya seperti sebuah eskrim.

" _Nghh_..." Eren mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Kedua matanya terpejam. Tangannya yang semula melawan dan terus memukuli dada Rivaille, kini berpegang kuat pada lengan pria itu. Mencengkramnya seakan tidak ingin Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya. Rivaille menekan tengkuk leher Eren untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Sesaat kemudian, Rivaille mulai melepaskan ciumannya.

Eren masih menutup kedua matanya, wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Perlahan Eren membuka kedua matanya, menatap lurus kedua mata Rivaille. Mata Eren terlihat berair. Pria manis itu menangis. Eren lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Rivaille memeluk kepala pria manis itu, meletakkannya di pundaknya. Terdengar di pendengaran Rivaille, suara isakan tangis Eren. Rivaille membelai lembut rambut pria manis itu. Hatinya terasa teriris mendengar Eren menangis.

"Kenapa... _hiks_... kau menciumku?" Eren berbicara dengan suara sangat pelan tapi mampu di dengar oleh Rivaille.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Eren lalu mendorong Rivaille dengan kuat sampai pria itu mundur ke belakang.

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Rivaille.

Eren kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rivaille.

Rivaille masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Pipinya terasa panas dan perih sekali.

Kalo Rivaille bisa menangis, mungkin dia ingin sekali menangis.

Kenapa dia tidak mampu bergerak saat Eren menamparnya tadi?

Kenapa dia hanya diam saja membiarkan Eren pergi?

Setelah sikap kurang ajarnya yang telah berani menciumnya tadi.

Dan membuatnya menangis.

"Dasar _Brengsek_ kau, Rivaille."

Rivaille kemudian meninju tembok yang ada di hadapannya hingga buku-buku jari tangannya mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _halo,_ Saya merilis chapter keduanya. Karena takut ceritanya terlalu panjang, jadi saya stop dulu disini saja ya, nanti di kesempatan mendatang mungkin akan saya lanjutkan kembali. Saya mohon maaf sekali jika dalam penulisan fanfic ini masih banyak kalimat yang kurang jelas atau alur ceritanya yang membingungkan. Saya tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata jadinya ya seperti ini.

Saya juga mohon maaf jika dalam pengetikan masih ada beberapa kata/kalimat yang salah. Saya juga memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila fanfic ini terkesan aneh atau gak jelas. /sungkem

Saya akan sangat menerima dengan senang hati kritik dan saran kalian semua untuk bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya.

Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca.

Heichouxi-

* * *

 **Pentothal** : merupakan zat yang sering digunakan sebagai obat penenang selama masa eksekusi penjara, dapat pula digunakan dalam dosis ringan sebagai serum kejujuran. Walau bagaimanapun, zat ini tidak membuat seseorang berkata jujur, hanya membuat pengguna lebih merasa senang untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya.

 **Stethoscope** : merupakan sebuah alat medis akustik untuk memeriksa suara dalam tubuh. Biasanya banyak digunakan untuk mendengarkan suara detak jantung dan pernapasan, dapat juga digunakan untuk mendengar intestine dan aliran darah dalam arteri dan vein.

 **Hacker** : orang yang mempelajari, menganalisis, memodifikasi, menerobos masuk ke dalam komputer dan jaringan komputer, baik untuk keuntungan atau dimotivasi oleh tantangan.

 **Otopsi** : merupakan sebuah pemeriksaan terhadap tubuh mayat, meliputi pemeriksaan terhadap bagian luar maupun bagian dalam, dengan tujuan menemukan proses penyakit atau adanya cedera, melakukan interpretasi atas penemuan-penemuan tersebut, menerangkan penyebabnya serta mencari hubungan sebab akibat antara kelainan-kelainan yang ditemukan dengan penyebab kematian.


	3. Chapter 3 : Misi

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **[ Cover is not mine ]**

 **a RivaEre Fanfiction Written by Heichouxi**

 **SNIPER**

 **Action, Mystery, Thriller, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warnings: AU, Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy/MaleXMale, Deskripsi agak ngawur, EYD berantakan, Bahasa tidak baku, OOC, Alur cerita yang bergonta-ganti.**

.

.

.

 _Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy Reading._

.

.

.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian di restoran tempo hari yang lalu, Eren tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Rivaille. Setiap kali mereka berdua bertemu atau berpapasan saat di ruangan tempat mereka bekerja, keduanya tidak pernah saling menegur atau menyapa satu sama lain. Hal tersebut tentu membuat Eren merasa tidak nyaman, karena walau bagaimanapun dirinya adalah seorang pimpinan tim sekaligus atasan Farlan dan Rivaille, yang secara tidak langsung mereka bertiga pasti akan sering terlibat dalam pekerjaan yang sama. Perubahan sikap Eren dan Rivaille yang semakin hari semakin terlihat berbeda itu, kerap kali membuat Farlan merasa curiga. Bagaimana tidak? Farlan akhir-akhir ini lebih sering jadi _perantara_ di antara mereka berdua. Misal, Eren ingin memberi tahu sesuatu hal kepada Rivaille, tapi Eren meminta Farlan saja yang menyampaikannya. _Kenapa tidak ngomong saja sendiri ke orangnya?_ Lama-kelamaan Farlan merasa _jengah_ juga.

"Eren memintamu untuk menemuinya di gedung atap kantor." Farlan berbicara setengah berbisik kepada Rivaille.

Rivaille melirik sekilas. "Untuk apa?"

"Mana aku tahu!" Farlan mengedikan bahunya.

Rivaille kemudian kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Sudah temui saja sana!" Farlan menyikut sahabatnya itu. "Siapa tahu dia mau membicarakan hal yang penting."

Rivaille menghentikan perkerjaannya, lalu bangkit dari kursi tempat duduknya

"Ya. Bawel."

Farlan hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke gedung atap kantor. Selama Rivaille bekerja disini, dia belum pernah sekalipun pergi ke tempat itu. Jadi, Rivaille tidak tahu sama sekali apa tujuan Eren memintanya untuk menemuinya di tempat itu. Jika ingin berbicara, kenapa tidak berbicara langsung saja saat di ruangan kerja. Setelah sampai, Rivaille langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Di hadapannya sudah berdiri seorang pria manis yang menunggu kedatangannya. Eren melirik seseorang yang baru saja datang itu. Kali ini pria manis itu tidak tersenyum. Wajah Eren sangat tidak terlihat ramah sama sekali. Dengan tenang, Rivaille perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria manis itu.

"Ada apa memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"Kenapa harus disini?"

"Karena ini satu-satunya tempat di NSS yang tidak dipasangi kamera CCTV."

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Masalah kemarin."

"Masalah yang mana?"

Eren terlihat sangat geram dan kesal sekali dengan sikap Rivaille yang seperti itu. Tapi pria manis itu mencoba untuk meredam emosinya.

"Apa aku terlihat _gampangan_ bagimu?" Mata Eren mulai terasa perih.

Rivaille dapat melihat dengan jelas perubahan di kedua mata Eren. Pria manis di hadapannya itu, mungkin sebentar lagi akan segera menangis.

Baru saja Rivaille ingin menjawab, Eren berbicara lagi.

"Atau, jangan-jangan... organisasi NSS hanya terlihat sebagai _lelucon_ bagimu?"

"Eren, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Apa kau sadar kalo perbuatanmu tempo hari yang lalu terhadapku sangat kurang ajar? Kau tidak menghargaiku sama sekali sebagai atasanmu, Rivaille!" Hati Eren terasa _mencelos._

Kedua tangan Rivaille mengepal kuat. Dia sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Dan perlu kau thau, NSS tidak akan bertoleransi untuk masalah hubungan pribadi di antara para agen. Ingat itu!" Eren lalu melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi meninggalkan Rivaille.

 _Sudah puas bicaranya?_

 _Sekarang giliran aku yang bicara!_

Rivaille menggenggam kuat tangan Eren yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Eren menoleh kembali ke arah pria itu. "Apa lagi?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu..." Genggaman Rivaille di tangan Eren semakin kuat. "Sebelum aku selesai bicara, kau tidak boleh pergi."

Eren menatap kedua mata Rivaille. Memberi kesempatan untuk pria itu berbicara. "Bicara saja."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bersedia bergabung dengan NSS? Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang organisasi ini. Sama halnya ketika aku berada di dalam pasukan khusus, mempertaruhkan hidupku hanya untuk menyelesaikan misi-misi yang diberikan. Aku memiliki pemikiran, mungkin saja ini adalah takdirku. Begitupula saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, mungkin memang sudah takdirku terjebak disini, bersama denganmu. Dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu _gampangan_." Rivaille berhenti berbicara. Perlahan dia mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Eren.

Air mata menetes di kedua pipi lembut Eren. Pria manis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Eren tidak ingin Rivaille melihat kalo dia menangis. Tentu saja Rivaille sudah tahu kalo Eren menangis. Rivaille kemudian merengkuh pria manis itu ke dalam pelukannya, lalu memeluk kepalanya. Eren sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Rivaille tersebut, akan tetapi Eren tidak mencoba melawan. Eren malah semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Rivaille.

"Setiap kali melihatmu menangis, aku ingin sekali menghajar diriku sendiri." Rivaille berbicara sangat pelan tapi mampu di dengar oleh telinga Eren.

Perlahan isakan tangis Eren mulai berhenti.

Rivaille merasa lega karena Eren mulai berhenti menangis. "Jangan cengeng."

"Aku sungguh tidak paham, kau itu manusia atau bukan." Eren mulai berani berbicara setelah tangisannya berhenti.

"Tentu saja aku manusia." Rivaille masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Meskipun kau itu manusia, prinsipku masih belum berubah." Eren pasrah saja dipeluk begitu.

"Prinsip apa?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan tipe pria _macho_."

Kedua alis Rivaille saling bertaut. " _Tch._ Ya. Ya. Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

* * *

Semenjak Farlan dan Rivaille tergabung dengan NSS, mereka berdua tidak lagi tinggal dan tidur bersama di asrama pengap dan sempit yang dulu pernah mereka tempati saat mereka masih menjalani pelatihan militer. Tempat tinggal yang mereka tempati sekarang adalah sebuah apartemen yang luas dan mewah dengan fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Mereka mendapatkan apartemen tersebut secara cuma-cuma, mereka hanya perlu membayarnya dengan dipotong gaji saja setiap bulannya. Farlan terlihat sedang bersantai. Kakinya duduk berselonjor di atas sofa empuk sambil menonton acara televisi. Acara yang sedang di tontonnya adalah sebuah drama komedi tentang kisah para _vampire_ yang mencari darah suci untuk bertahan hidup di tengah panasnya gurun pasir. Farlan terlihat tertawa tanpa henti sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit saat melihat si _vampire_ merana dan nelangsa sebab tidak kunjung mendapatkan mangsa untuk diminum. Tiba-tiba saja satu lemparan telak mengenai wajah tampan Farlan, sebuah kain lap berwarna putih mendarat mulus di atas wajahnya. Farlan mencari-cari siapa orang yang berani sekali mengganggu acara menonton televisinya dan dengan sangat kurang ajar melemparnya dengan kain lap. _Siapa lagi kalo bukan Rivaille!_

"Jangan tertawa keras-keras, suaramu terdengar sampai keluar pagar." Rivaille berkomentar, pria itu terlihat sedang sibuk membersihkan ruang tamu dengan mesin penyedot debu.

Farlan memainkan remot televisi yang dipegangnya. "Kau ini masih saja sempet-sempetnya bersih-bersih, seharusnya kau memanfaatkan waktu luang dengan menonton televisi, itu bisa menghilangkan penat."

"Kalo bukan aku yang membersihkan debu-debu ini, memangnya siapa lagi? Kau kan tidak _becus_ kalo disuruh bersih-bersih!" Rivaille memaki.

"Aku ini kan bukan _cleaning service._ " Farlan jadi sewot.

Rivaille tidak memperdulikan ucapan Farlan, dia masih sibuk membersihkan debu-debu di kolong lemari yang sulit sekali untuk di jangkau dengan tangannya. Baru saja Rivaille ingin membersihkan kolong lemari tersebut dengan mesin penyedot debu, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar.

 _Drrrt._

 _Drrrt._

 _Drrrt_.

Satu panggilan masuk.

Rivaille lalu merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengangkatnya.

"Ya?"

" _Segera datang ke kantor sekarang. Kalian mendapat sebuah misi darurat!"_

Rivaille langsung melempar tatapannya ke arah Farlan. Sedangkan Farlan yang di tatap hanya _melongo_.

"Ya, aku dan Farlan akan segera kesana."

Rivaille langsung menutup telfonnya, kemudian berganti pakaian.

Farlan menatap bingung ke arah Rivaille. "Ada apa?"

"Misi pertama kita."

Rivaille langsung bergegas menyingkirkan alat penyedot debunya, dan berlari keluar apartemen. Farlan terdiam sebentar, lalu segera mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas lemari televisi, kemudian menyusul Rivaille keluar. Mereka berdua langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah keduanya masuk, mobil itu langsung meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke kantor pusat NSS.

Saat Farlan dan Rivaille tiba di kantor pusat NSS, mereke segera masuk ke dalam kantor tersebut dan langsung menuju ke dalam ruangan _meeting,_ di dalam sana sudah dipenuhi banyak sekali orang. Farlan dan Rivaille kemudian di persilahkan untuk duduk dan bergabung. Di dalam ruangan _meeting_ tersebut terdapat sebuah layar monitor besar yang berdiri didepan. Layar monitor tersebut digunakan untuk menampilkan beberapa gambar atau tulisan yang dapat dilihat oleh semua orang yang duduk di dalam ruangan tersebut. Erwin mulai menjelaskan detail-detail tentang keterangan foto seseorang yang muncul di layar monitor.

"Dia adalah Kitz Weilman. Pemerintah pernah menunjuk orang ini sebagai teroris. Siang ini, dia dijadwalkan akan memasuki negara kita. Dia akan tiba di bandara Tokyo International Airport Haneda, pada pukul 13:45. Ymir, tolong beri keterangan kepada kami tentang biodata lengkap orang ini." Erwin memberi perintah.

"Saya tidak mendapatkan catatan kelahiran yang akurat tentang Kitz Weilman, akan tetapi pria itu diperkirakan berusia sekitar 45 tahun. Dia adalah orang Jepang tetapi juga memegang kewarganegaraan Syira." Ucap Ymir.

"Jika Kitz Weilman adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya, kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah memasuki negara kita?" Farlan ikut berkomentar.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Yang terpenting adalah kita harus tahu dia datang ke Jepang untuk tujuan apa. Jika tujuan dia datang ke Jepang adalah untuk melakukan sebuah teror, ini akan menjadi misi resmi kalian berdua yang pertama. Kalian harus bisa mencari tahu motif apa dia datang kesini, dengan siapa saja dia menjalin kontak, siapa saja orang-orang yang paling sering dia hubungi dan terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan. Ymir dan Nanaba akan ikut membantu kalian berdua dalam menyelesaikan misi ini." Erwin mejelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Farlan dan Rivaille kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

Sekarang pukul 12:45 menit. Berarti masih tersisa waktu satu jam untuk mereka berdua pergi menuju ke bandara Tokyo International Airport Haneda. Farlan dan Rivaille kemudian bergegas meninggalkan ruangan _meeting_ tersebut dan langsung menuju ke mobil mereka yang terpakir di depan. Setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil, Farlan langsung memacu mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13:30 menit. Farlan dan Rivaille berhasil tiba di bandara Tokyo International Airport Haneda dalam waktu jarak tempuh hanya 45 menit. Keduanya kemudian berpencar. Rivaille memilih untuk masuk ke dalam bandara dan menunggu sampai Kitz Weilman datang. Sedangkan Farlan tetap bersiaga di dalam mobil dan menunggu di luar bandara. Di kedua telinga mereka telah terpasang sebuah alat komunikasi menyerupai alat penyadap yang dapat menghubungkan mereka satu sama lain, termasuk Erwin, Ymir, dan Nanaba yang berada di kantor pusat.

"Target bergerak, menuju ke pintu keluar." Rivaille berjalan mengikuti Kitz Weilman yang baru saja turun dari pesawat dan menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Kemudian sebuah mobil datang menjemputnya. Pria tua itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Farlan, kau dimana? Kalo kau lama, kita akan tertinggal jejaknya, _bodoh_!" Rivaille memaki.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Farlan datang memacu mobilnya dan berhenti di depan Rivaille yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. "Sabar dong. Gak usah marah-marah."

" _Cih._ " Rivaille segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka berdua langsung mengikuti mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kitz Weilman tadi.

Mobil tersebut ternyata berhenti di depan sebuah hotel. Kitz Weilman terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil dan langsung berjalan memasuki hotel tersebut. Farlan dan Rivaille kemudian langsung memarkir mobil mereka dan ikut masuk ke dalam hotel. Kitz Weilman mendatangi meja resepsionis, tampaknya dia terlihat sedang memesan sebuah kamar. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria manis berpakaian seperti seorang pelayan hotel, berjalan mendatangi Kitz Weilman. Pria manis itu tersenyum ramah kepada pria tua itu. Farlan dan Rivaille mendelik melihat pria manis yang berpakaian layaknya seorang pelayan hotel itu.

"Eren? Ngapain dia disitu?" Farlan terlihat sangat terkejut.

Rivaille sebenarnya sama terkejutnya dengan Farlan, tapi dia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang. "Bocah itu pandai berakting. Biarkan saja."

Eren memang sedang berakting. Dia terpaksa harus menyamar menjadi salah satu pelayan di hotel itu untuk dapat dengan leluasa memasang sebuah kamera tersembunyi dan alat penyadap di kamar yang akan digunakan oleh Kitz Weilman untuk menginap nanti. Eren menyadari kalo Farlan dan Rivaille sedang memperhatikan aktingnya. Eren melirik ke arah Farlan dan Rivaille, lalu melempar senyum.

Rivaille memalingkan wajahnya. "Pria penggoda."

Farlan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Bocah itu memiliki bakat jadi pria penggoda." Rivaille memperjelas ucapannya.

Eren memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada Kitz Weilman. "Selamat datang di hotel kami. Biar saya bawakan barang-barang anda, tuan."

Kitz Weilman terlihat terpikat dengan pesona manis Eren, pria tua itu kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kitz Weilman bersedia dengan senang hati ketika Eren menawarkan diri untuk membawakan barang-barangnya. Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam lift. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, Eren memberi isyarat kepada Farlan dan Rivaille untuk mengikutinya.

" _Gila_ , Eren benar-benar bakalan ngikutin sampai ke kamar pria tua otak mesum itu?" Farlan mendelik.

Rivaille mengedikan bahunya. "Bisa jadi."

Kamar hotel bernomor 404. Kitz Weilman menghentikan langkah kakinya, merogoh kantung jasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Kemudian membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan kunci itu. Pria tua itu berjalan masuk duluan ke dalam kamar dan di ikuti oleh Eren yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Letakkan saja disitu." Pria tua itu meminta Eren untuk meletakkan semua barang-barangnya di samping tempat tidur.

Eren mengangguk saja. Kedua mata Eren kemudian memperhatikan ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari tempat yang pas untuknya memasang kamera tersembunyi dan alat penyadap.

"Kau manis sekali, boleh aku menciummu?" Pria tua itu berjalan mendekati Eren.

Eren berusaha bersikap tetap tenang agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. _"_ Tuan tidak mandi dulu? Biasanya para pengunjung hotel disini setelah tiba di kamarnya, mereka langsung mandi."

" _Oh_... _Souka._ Aku akan mandi dulu. Tapi kau jangan pergi kemana-mana." Kitz Weilman mengusap lembut pundak Eren.

Eren kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, saya akan menunggu tuan disini."

Kitz Weilman kemudian melangkahkan kakinya berjalan ke kamar mandi. Saat pria tua itu sudah masuk ke dalam dan pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup rapat, Eren langsung memulai aksinya. Eren mengeluarkan kamera dan alat penyadap dari kantung celananya, kemudian memasangnya pada lokasi yang menurutnya pas dan dapat merekam semua yang dilakukan oleh pria tua itu. Eren sedikit kesulitan saat sedang memasang alat penyadap di bawah kolong meja, pria manis itu sampai tidak sadar kalo Kitz Weilman sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sejak tadi.

"Kau sedang apa?" Pria tua itu merasa curiga.

Eren langsung terkejut, kepalanya nyaris membentur langit-lanit meja. Eren perlahan memutar kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Pria tua itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Eren perlahan berdiri lalu memutar badannya menatap ke arah pria tua itu. Eren tersenyum manis di hadapan pria tua itu. Tangannya bergerak-gerak berusaha menutupi alat penyadap yang belum sepenuhnya terpasang dengan benar.

" _Ano..._ Aku sedang mencari sesuatu." Eren tersenyum manis.

"Kau fikir aku ini bodoh?" Sedetik kemudian, rambut Eren di jambak dengan keras.

"AAAAAK!" Eren memekik menahan sakit.

Farlan dan Rivaille yang masih berjaga di luar tidak jauh dari lokasi kamar tempat Kitz Weilman masuk tadi, mereka berdua dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan.

"Itu suara Eren?" Farlan menatap tajam ke arah Rivaille.

Kedua mata Rivaille terbelalak lebar. Firasat buruk langsung melintasi fikirannya, dia langsung berlari kencang menuju ke kamar pria tua itu. Farlan ikut menyusul di belakangnya.

Eren dicekik dan kepalanya di benturkan sangat keras ke dinding sampai berkali-kali oleh pria tua itu. Darah segar terlihat mengalir keluar dari pelipis kepala Eren.

"Ha-aakh..." Eren kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Kitz Weilman semakin mencengkram kuat leher Eren seperti ingin mematahkannya. Tangan Eren berusaha menggapai benda apapun disampingnya untuk memukul pria tua itu.

"A-aakh..." Eren merasakan sakit luar biasa di daerah sekitar lehernya, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Pria manis sepertimu ternyata seorang mata-mata. Menjijikkan sekali." Kitz Weilman kemudian mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari tangan kanannya. Kedua mata Eren mendelik. Pria tua itu menempelkan pisau lipat itu ke pipi mulus Eren.

Eren meringis ketika ujung pisau yang tajam itu menyayat kulit pipinya yang mulus.

"Ini hukumanmu karena sudah berani membodohiku." Pria tua itu bersiap untuk menusukan pisau lipat itu ke perut Eren.

Eren berusaha melawan dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia berhasil menendang kuat perut Kitz Weilman sampai pria tua itu jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Eren berusaha merangkak menuju ke pintu keluar, akan tetapi pria tua itu langsung menarik kakinya. Eren ditarik dan diseret secara kasar lalu perutnya ditindih. Pria tua itu duduk di atas perutnya. Eren tidak bisa bernafas. Tangan pria tua itu lalu mencekik kuat leher Eren. "Mati kau!"

"Akk-haa-kk..." Eren mencakar kuat lengan pria itu.

Eren berusaha meronta. Kakinya terus bergerak menendangi apapun. Dia tidak bisa bernafas, lehernya terasa perih dan sakit sekali. Tenaganya mulai terkuras habis. Dia mulai menyerah.

"A-aa-kk..." Eren berusaha memekik tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Pandangan matanya perlahan mulai kabur. Air matanya menetes keluar.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu kamar di dobrak oleh seseorang.

Kitz Weilman terkejut menatap ke arah pintu.

Rivaille mendelik melihat kondisi Eren di hadapannya.

" _Keparat_ kau!" Rivaille langsung menyerang pria tua itu dan melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke arah wajah Kitz Weilman sampai pria tua itu terpental ke belakang menghantam dinding lalu kemudian pingsan.

Rivaille merangkak menghampiri Eren dan memeluk pria manis itu.

"Eren? Hei... Eren?" Rivaille menepuk pelan pipi Eren. Kedua mata Rivaille sangat panik saat melihat kepala Eren mengeluarkan darah segar.

"EREN! EREN!" Rivaille memekik.

Kedua kelopak mata Eren bergerak, kemudian perlahan terbuka.

"Eren?" Rivaille memeluk erat tubuh lemah itu.

" _Uhuk... Uhuk..._ " Eren terbatuk.

"Bertahanlah." Rivaille terlihat sangat khawatir.

Leher Eren terasa sakit sekali. "Ri...va...il...le?"

"Ya. Ini aku." Rivaille mengusap lembut pipi Eren.

Farlan tiba-tiba saja datang. Dia kaget bukan main melihat kondisi Eren yang sudah tidak berdaya seperti itu. "Rivaille! Eren kenapa?"

Rivaille diam saja tidak menjawab.

Kitz Weilman yang sempat pingsan setelah di pukul telak oleh Rivaille tadi, perlahan kesadarannya mulai pulih kembali. Pria tua itu lalu bangkit dan merangkak menuju pintu keluar. Dia hendak kabur!

Farlan dan Rivaille tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Tapi Eren melihatnya. Eren berusaha keras untuk berbicara.

"Di...di...a...di...dia...ka...ka...bur!" Eren menarik kuat lengan baju Rivaille sambil terus menunjuk ke arah belakang.

Farlan dan Rivaille langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jari telunjuk Eren. " _Sial_. Dia kabur!" Farlan memekik dan langsung mengejar Kitz Weilman yang sudah lebih dulu berlari memasuki lift. " _Bedebah."_

Farlan lalu mengejar pria tua itu menggunakan tangga darurat.

Rivaille masih belum mau meninggalkan Eren, meskipun Eren terus berusaha meminta Rivaille untuk pergi mengejar Kitz Weilman.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." Rivaille tetap keras kepala.

Eren kemudian mendorong kuat tubuh Rivaille. " _Baka!_ dengarkan aku. _Uhuk..._ Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari misi mu! Sekalipun aku harus mati, kau harus tetap mengutamakan misi mu, Rivaille!"

Rivaille berusaha ingin menyentuh Eren lagi, tapi pria manis itu menolak keras. "PERGI, RIVAILLE! CEPAT PERGI!"

Rivaille masih belum juga mau pergi. Eren semakin emosi. "PERGI, RIVAILLE! KEJAR DAN TANGKAP DIA!"

Rivaille kemudian langsung bangkit berdiri, dan segera berlari keluar kamar untuk menyusul Farlan. Rivaille langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol lantai paling dasar.

"Farlan, katakan dimana posisimu sekarang." Rivaille berusaha menghubungi Farlan menggunakan alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

 _"Target menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan. Aku kehilangan dia!"_ Suara Farlan terdengar panik.

 _"Cih._ Cepat temukan dia! Aku akan segera menyusulmu kesana!"

Rivaille meninju dinding lift dengan kuat. _Keparat!_

Setelah Rivaille pergi meninggalkan Eren sendirian di kamar itu. Eren berusaha keras untuk bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Eren berhasil berdiri meskipun sedikit _sempoyongan_. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celananya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Eren menekan tombol panggil.

 _Armin Arlert calling..._

 _..._

 _Armin Arlert calling.._

 _..._

 _Armin Arlert calling..._

 _..._

Panggilan kemudian di angkat. _"Moshi, moshi. Eren?"_

Baru saja Eren ingin berbicara. Kepalanya yang tadi di benturkan ke dinding oleh pria tua sialan itu, tiba-tiba saja terasa berdenyut hebat. Eren langsung jatuh limbung ke lantai, tidak sadarkan diri. Ponselnya ikut terjatuh. Darah segar terlihat mengalir keluar dari pelipis kepala Eren.

 **BRUK!**

...

 _"Eren?"_

 _..._

 _"Eren? Kau kenapa?"_

 _..._

 _"Eren jawab aku!"_

 _..._

 _"Eren!"_

 _..._

 _Tut tut tut._ Sambungan telfon terputus.

.

.

.

* * *

Farlan masih terus berusaha mengejar Kitz Weilman sampai ke pusat perbelanjaan. Ramainya orang serta bisingnya tempat itu membuat Farlan kehilangan jejak pria tua itu. Matanya terus menerus bergerak melihat ke arah sekeliling. Berusaha menemukan dimana pria tua itu bersembunyi. Namun Farlan benar-benar tidak dapat menemukan dimana Kitz Weilman.

"Situasi darurat! Situasi darurat! Ymir, tolong aktifkan pencarian dengan menggunakan satelit, posisi terkini berada pada W345-E234. Kitz Weilman menyelinap masuk ke dalam ke pusat perbelanjaan!" Farlan berbicara dengan alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

 _"Jaringan W345-E234 pelacakan dimodifikasi dan diaktifkan. Memantau dari semua sudut dan sisi bangunan dalam jarak radius 5 kilometer. Lokasi umum di temukan. Target terdeteksi! Target terdeteksi! Target menuju ke samping bangunan pusat perbelanjaan."_

Farlan segera melangkahkan kakinya mengarah ke lokasi tempat yang diucapkan oleh Ymir tersebut. Benar saja! Dia menemukan Kitz Weilman sedang berlari dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh di depannya. Farlan semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya mengejar pria tua itu.

 _"Farlan, dengarkan instruksi dariku. Di depanmu ada sebuah jalan sempit. Di sebelah kananmu ada sebuah tangga. Belok ke kiri. Disana terdapat sebuah gang kecil menuju ke tempat pertokoan. Target masuk ke dalam sebuah toko!"_

Farlan langsung mengikuti apapun yang diucapkan oleh Ymir. Dia menyelinap masuk ke dalam sebuah toko mainan, menerobos masuk ke dalam lalu keluar lagi lewat pintu belakang. Kitz Weilman masih terus berlari di depannya.

 _"Target baru saja keluar dari pintu belakang toko, menuju ke arah utara melalui jalan sempit. Target menaiki sebuah sepeda motor dan menuju ke arah stasiun kereta!"_

Farlan tertinggal sangat jauh. Kitz Weilman berhasil kabur menggunakan sepeda motor milik salah satu pengunjung di toko mainan tersebut.

" _Sial._ Aku tertinggal!" Farlan memaki.

Farlan kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali lagi menuju ke hotel. Dia ingin mengambil mobilnya dan mengejar Kitz Weilman dengan menggunakan mobil. Setelah Farlan sampai di hotel dan menemukan dimana lokasi mobilnya terparkir, Farlan langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan memacu mobilnya menuju ke stasiun kereta.

 _"Rivaille? Rivaille? Laporkan dimana posisimu sekarang! Apa kau mendengarku sejak tadi?"_ Ymir mencoba untuk menghubungi Rivaille.

"Ya. Aku mendengarmu daritadi." Ucap Rivaille.

 _"Farlan kehilangan target! Posisi target sekarang menuju ke arah stasiun kereta. Laporkan dimana posisimu sekarang?"_ Suara Ymir terdengar panik.

"Aku ada di dekat stasiun kereta." Rivaille menjawab sambil terus melihat ke arah sekelilingnya.

 _"Oke. Aku menemukan dimana posisimu sekarang! Lihat ke arah samping. Target berada di dekat pintu keluar di samping bangunan di dekat stasiun. Target terlihat turun dari sepeda motornya."_

Rivaille lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah samping. _Obsidian_ hitam pekatnya langsung menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Rivaille langsung berlari kencang mengejar pria tua itu.

 _"Target memasuki sebuah toko makanan kue. Jaraknya kurang dari 50 meter dari lokasi tempatmu berdiri!"_ Suara Ymir terdengar memekik.

 _"Jangan sampai kehilangan dia, Rivaille."_ Kali ini Erwin yang bersuara.

"Yes, _Sir._ " Rivaille lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dia berlari menyebrangi jalan raya besar tanpa menunggu lampu rambu lalu lintas berubah warna. Mobil-mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi hampir ingin menabraknya kalo saja Rivaille tidak segera menghindar. Rivaille langsung melangkahkan kakinya berlari masuk ke dalam toko kue yang dikatakan oleh Ymir tadi.

 _"Target baru saja keluar dari dalam toko kue! Target menuju ke dalam stasiun kereta! Target memasuki stasiun kereta!"_

Selang beberapa menit setelah Kitz Weilman masuk ke dalam stasiun kereta, Farlan datang dan menghentikan mobilnya, lalu segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk ke dalam stasiun. Rivaille kemudian menyusul di belakangnya ikut masuk ke dalam stasiun.

"Dimana dia?" Farlan bertanya kepada Rivaille.

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Nafasnya terlihat memburu. Farlan dan Rivaille terus mengedarkan arah pandangan mata mereka ke arah sekeliling. Berusaha untuk menemukan dimana pria tua itu bersembunyi dari sekian banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di stasiun. Kitz Weilman terlihat berbaur dengan para pengunjung stasiun yang lain.

" _Sial._ Ramai sekali." Rivaille memaki. Nafasnya masih belum stabil. Berlari puluhan kilometer hanya untuk menangkap seorang pria tua saja dia sampai ngos-ngosan begitu. Mata Rivaille kemudian berkilat, dia melihat Kitz Weilman.

"Aku menemukannya!" Rivaille langsung berlari cepat. Hampir saja dia menabrak seorang pengunjung wanita di stasiun itu. Farlan langsung mengikuti Rivaille di belakangnya.

Kitz Weilman masuk ke dalam salah satu gerbong kereta yang sebentar lagi akan segera berangkat. Rivaille langsung melangkahkan kakinya ikut masuk ke dalam kereta tersebut melalui gerbong belakang. Farlan berhasil menyusul di belakangnya. Sesaat kemudian, pintu kereta tertutup secara otomatis. Farlan dan Rivaille mulai menyelinap diantara para penumpang yang lain di kereta itu. Mereka berdua berdesak-desakan untuk bisa menyusul Kitz Weilman sampai ke gerbong depan. Saat kereta hendak berjalan, tiba-tiba saja seluruh penumpang di dalam kereta itu menjerit.

"AAAAAAAAA! ADA YANG MATI!"

Farlan dan Rivaille segera mendekat ke lokasi tempat para penumpang berkumpul. Mereka berdua terkejut bukan main saat melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Kitz Weilman jatuh tersungkur dan kepalanya bersimbah darah. Pria tua itu langsung tewas di tempat. Farlan dan Rivaille lalu berpandangan, keduanya nampak bingung. Rivaille berjalan mendekati mayat pria tua itu dan memeriksa bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ada seseorang yang baru saja menembaknya." Rivaille melihat luka di balik kepala pria tua itu. "Sepertinya dia di tembak bukan menggunakan senapan biasa."

Rivaille lalu berdiri dan melihat ke arah sekeliling. Matanya terus mencari-cari orang yang dengan sengaja membunuh Kitz Weilman. Matanya kemudian menemukan sosok pria berpakaian jas berwarna hitam. Pria itu sangat misterius, dia berdiri di luar kereta. Rivaille tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Sesaat kemudian, kereta muali berangkat. Kereta melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rivaille masih terus memandangi pria berpakaian jas berwarna hitam yang masih berdiri diam disana.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Farlan menatap ke arah Rivaille.

Rivaille hanya menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

Di lihat dari situasinya, sepertinya Farlan tidak menyadari keberadaan pria berpakaian jas berwarna hitam tadi. Tapi Rivaille yakin betul, pasti pria itu yang sudah membunuh Kitz Weilman. Akan tetapi, itu baru intuisinya saja. Rivaille tetap tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat untuk dapat membuktikan intuisinya tersebut.

"Target telah tewas. Dugaan sementara Kitz Weilman di tembak tepat di bagian tengkuk di bagian belakang kepala." Rivaille berbicara melalui alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

 _"Bawa mayatnya ke kantor pusat sekarang!"_ Erwin memberi perintah.

"Yes, _Sir_."

.

.

.

* * *

Rivaille berlari tergesa-gesa melewati lorong koridor rumah sakit. Dia terpaksa harus menaiki tangga darurat karena lift di rumah sakit itu sedang dalam perbaikan dan tidak dapat dipergunakan. Kakinya melangkah cepat menapaki anak tangga satu per satu. Lantai demi lantai telah dilewatinya. Jantungnya terasa berdetak tidak karuan saat mendapat kabar bahwa Eren masuk ke rumah sakit. Rivaille langsung berfikir yang bukan-bukan.

 _Bodoh!_

 _Seharusnya kemarin aku tidak meninggalkannya!_

 _Seharusnya aku sempat membawanya ke rumah sakit!_

 _Sekarang percuma saja!_

 _Misi ku telah gagal dan aku juga tidak becus melindunginya!_

Saat tiba di lantai tiga, langkah kaki Rivaille berhenti di depan sebuah kamar tempat Eren menginap. Rivaille langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Di dalam kamar, terlihat Armin sedang duduk di tepi ranjang di samping Eren. Armin terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Rivaille. Pria manis berambut pirang itu lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Rivaille.

" _Daijobu._ Eren akan baik-baik saja." Armin tersenyum menatap Rivaille. Tatapannya seolah meminta Rivaille untuk jangan khawatir.

Eren terlihat tengah tertidur sangat pulas. Kepalanya di perban dengan kain berwarna putih. Bercak darah terlihat merembes melalui kain perban yang dililitkan di kepalanya itu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat pasi.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" Rivaille menatap ke arah Armin. Raut wajahnya meminta penjelasan kepada pria manis itu.

Armin tersenyum. "Aku tidak tau. Eren menghubungiku. Tapi saat aku mengangkat telfonnya, dia tidak menjawab. Sambungan telfonnya malah terputus. Kemudian aku langsung panik dan segera melacak lokasi keberadaannya melalui sinyal GPS. Dan saat aku tiba di kamar hotel itu, Eren sudah pingsan tidak sadarkan diri."

Rivaille menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya terlihat mengepal kuat. "Salahku. Ini salahku yang meninggalkannya saat itu."

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Semua memang ada resikonya. Eren juga sudah tau resikonya akan seperti ini. Segala kemungkinan terburuk dapat kapan saja terjadi. Kau pergi meninggalkannya saat itu pasti karena Eren yang meminta kan? Dia sudah siap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk." Armin mengusap punggung tangan Eren yang terasa dingin sekali.

Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren. Matanya terasa panas dan perih, tapi tetap saja pria itu tidak pernah bisa menangis mengeluarkan air matanya. Hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk oleh ratusan tombak melihat keadaan Eren yang tidak berdaya dan terlihat sangat lemah di hadapannya itu. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh puncak kepala Eren,mengusap dengan lembut rambutnya yang halus. Armin seolah mengerti dengan situasi yang ada di hadapannya, pria manis berambut pirang itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar membelikan Eren beberapa buah." Armin tersenyum manis ke arah Rivaille.

Rivaille kemudian mengangguk. "Ya."

Armin lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang kamar Eren.

Kini di dalam ruangan yang sangat dingin dan berbau obat menyengat itu hanya ada Eren dan Rivaille berdua. Rivaille masih terus diam memandangi Eren yang belum juga mau membuka kedua matanya. Eren terlihat sedang tidur sangat pulas. Rivaille memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi lembut Eren. Sentuhan lembut dari tangan Rivaille, membangunkan Eren dari tidurnya. Kedua kelopak mata Eren tiba-tiba saja bergerak, perlahan terbuka. Eren terkejut melihat sosok pria tampan yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk disampingnya. Eren menatap bingung ke arah Rivaille.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Rivaille.

Eren masih terus menatap ke arah Rivaille. "Kau sudah lama duduk disitu? Armin mana?" Eren mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan sahabatnya.

"Tidak. Aku baru disini. Armin keluar. Beli buah." Rivaille menjawab.

"Oh _..._ " Eren mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih sakit?" Rivaille menatap Eren khawatir.

"Sedikit. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan sok perhatian."

" _Cih_. Dasar tidak tau diri." Rivaille membuang tatapannya ke arah luar jendela.

Eren mengernyitkan kening. "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Rivaille _cuek_ saja pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Aku ini sedang sakit loh, masih saja kau membuat kesal orang yang sedang sakit." Eren melirik sebal ke arah Rivaille.

" _Masa bodoh_. Kau duluan yang membuatku kesal. Bukan salahku."

Eren mendelik. Kemudian berbalik memunggungi Rivaille. "Pergi sana! Aku mau tidur! Ada kau disini bikin udara jadi tidak segar."

"Apa kau bilang?" Rivaille merasa tersinggung.

Eren diam saja tidak mau menjawab. Selimutnya kemudian ditarik sampai menutupi kepalanya.

" _Tch._ Baik aku pergi. Lekas sembuh!" Rivaille berjalan menuju pintu. Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti dan dia menoleh lagi ke belakang.

"Eren, aku khawatir sekali padamu. Tolong jangan berbuat hal _nekat_ yang membahayakan nyawamu sendiri. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk terlibat ke dalam misi yang berbahaya." Rivaille membuka pintu kamar tersebut, lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar Eren.

Setelah Rivaille sudah benar-benar pergi, Eren menurunkan selimutnya. Dia menatap ke arah pintu.

"Seharusnya kau jangan pergi, dan tetap menemaniku disini." Eren berbicara sendirian.

.

.

.

* * *

Dot Pixis melepas kacamatanya. Pria paruh baya itu memijit pelipisnya. Di hadapannya berserakan banyak sekali dokumen-dokumen dan foto-foto hasil penyelidikan seputar Kitz Weilman tempo hari yang lalu. Erwin terlihat sedikit gugup berdiri di depan Wakil Direktur NSS itu. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat tertekan.

"Menurut dugaan, Kitz Weilman pergi ke stasiun adalah untuk bertemu dengan kaki tangannya. Tapi kaki tangannya tersebut ternyata tahu kalo Kitz Weilman sedang di kejar-kejar untuk ditangkap. Untuk mengantisipasi bila seandainya Kitz Weilman tertangkap dan dapat membocorkan semua informasi, akhirnya kaki tangannya tersebut memilih untuk membunuh Kitz Weilman kemudian menghilang." Erwin menjelaskan.

Pixis menatap Erwin. "Dengan adanya pertemuan Kitz Weilman dengan kaki tangannya itu, aku berkesimpulan bahwa Kitz Weilman datang ke negara ini dengan tujuan terorisme. Kau sudah berhasil menemukan apa yang mereka rencanakan?"

Erwin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum."

"Temukan segera! Sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Ucap Pixis.

"Yes. _Sir._ "

.

.

.

* * *

Eren sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kondisinya sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik. Meskipun perban di kepalanya belum diperbolehkan untuk dilepas. Eren sudah kembali masuk ke kantor dan bekerja seperti biasa lagi. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi tentang kondisinya, dia sudah benar-benar merasa sembuh dan siap untuk bekerja lagi. Eren merasa bosan sepanjang hari kerjaannya hanya tidur saja, punggungnya malah jadi terasa pegal.

"Selamat pagi." Nanaba menepuk pelan pundak Eren. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Eren menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum. "Ya. Selamat pagi, _senpai._ Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang."

"Syukurlah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jika kondisimu masih belum pulih benar, Eren." Nanaba tersenyum.

Eren menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Ya. Aku mengerti."

"Setelah ini tolong menuju ke ruangan _meeting_ ya. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan disana." Nanaba kemudian berjalan pergi mendahului Eren.

"Ya. aku segera kesana." Eren lalu tersenyum.

Eren kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruangan _meeting_. Di dalam ruangan itu ternyata sudah ada Farlan dan Rivaille, mereka berdua sudah duduk disana. Rivaille sedikit terkejut saat melihat Eren berjalan memasuki ruangan _meeting_. Eren kemudian duduk di kursinya. Setelah semua orang berkumpul, Erwin akhirnya datang berjalan memasuki ruangan _meeting_. Erwin kemudian duduk di kursinya dan mulai memimpin pembicaraan.

"Sasaran teroris semakin meluas. Bahkan bukan hanya Presiden dan Kedutaan besar Amerika saja yang menjadi target sasaran mereka. Jepang sudah mulai menyiarkan bahaya ke kantor pusat Presiden untuk mengantisipasi. Tapi sampai detik ini, masih belum dapat ditemukan apa tujuan utama mereka datang ke negara ini." Erwin terlihat putus asa.

Rivaille lalu angkat bicara. "Aku memiliki sebuah firasat kalo kedatangan mereka ke negara ini adalah untuk membunuh calon Presiden yang akan datang."

Semua orang di ruangan _meeting_ tersebut terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille.

"Apa buktinya?" Nanaba menjawab.

Rivaille mengedikan bahunya. "Aku tidak punya bukti. Intuisiku saja."

Nanaba terpancing emosi. "MEMANGNYA KAU FIKIR KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN SEBUAH PENYELIDIKAN HANYA BERDASARKAN INTUISIMU SAJA?"

Erwin memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Mungkin maksud Rivaille adalah, karena sekarang sedang maraknya para calon kandidat Presiden baru mencalonkan diri mereka, siapa nanti calon kandidat yang akan terpilih, dia lah yang akan menjadi sasaran teroris tersebut." Farlan mencoba meluruskan.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian berdua dikeluarkan dari misi karena telah gagal!" Nanaba menunjuk Farlan dan Rivaille, lalu menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

Eren kemudian angkat bicara. "Maaf _senpai_ , tapi aku lah atasan Farlan dan Rivaille. Hanya aku yang berhak memutuskan mereka keluar dari misi ini atau tidak."

Eren melempar tatapannya ke arah Rivaille, tapi yang ditatap malah bersikap _masa bodoh_. "Aku minta maaf atas sikap Rivaille barusan."

"Hei. Hei. Kalian! Kalo mau ribut di luar!" Erwin menggertak. "Eren, aku serahkan sisanya padamu. Kau urus saja Farlan dan Rivaille." Erwin lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan _meeting_. Disusul oleh anggota yang lain.

Di dalam ruangan _meeting_ tersebut hanya tersisa Eren, Farlan, dan Rivaille. Mereka bertiga terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Ada-ada saja kau, Rivaille." Farlan bergumam pelan. Dia kemudian melempar pandangan matanya ke arah Eren. "Kita akan benar-benar di keluarkan?"

Eren bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Farlan itu, malah _ngeloyor_ pergi.

"Orang yang bodoh bisa melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh." Sudut mata Farlan melirik tajam ke arah Rivaille di sampingnya.

Rivaille tiba-tiba saja bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan _meeting_.

Farlan terlihat bingung. "Hei. Kau mau kemana?" Percuma saja, Rivaille sudah terlanjur pergi.

Rivaille berjalan mendekati meja kerja milik Ymir. Gadis itu terlihat sedang asyik dengan komputernya. Ymir kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Rivaille mendatanginya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau berikan padaku daftar kampanye calon Presiden?"

"Daftar kampanye?"

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja padaku!"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Ymir lalu membuka laci mejanya, dan menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kepada Rivaille. "Ini. Bisa kau baca sendiri."

Rivaille mengangguk kemudian berjalan pergi.

Ymir hanya memandang bingung dan mengedikan bahunya.

Rivaille berjalan menuju ke meja kerjanya. Dia duduk di atas kursinya. Membaca dengan cermat dokumen yang diberikan oleh Ymir tadi. Matanya langsung tertuju pada tulisan besar yang di cetak tebal pada dokumen tersebut.

 **"PUKUL 13:30, DARIUS ZACLY AKAN MENGADAKAN KAMPANYE BESAR-BESARAN DI PUSAT KOTA TOKYO, JEPANG. KARENA DIA TELAH BERHASIL MENJADI CALON PRESIDEN NOMOR 1 YANG MEMPEROLEH SUARA TERBANYAK!"**

Rivaille melirik _arloji_ di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13:00 menit. _Sial, sebentar lagi!_

Farlan yang duduk di samping meja kerja Rivaille, hanya memandang bingung melihat tingkah laku aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Farlan, kau ikut aku sekarang!" Rivaille kemudian bergegas berjalan keluar.

Farlan hanya _melongo_ saja. "Kenapa lagi sih dia?" Dengan malas Farlan bangkit dari kursi tempat duduknya dan pergi menyusul Rivaille.

Keduanya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Kali ini Rivaille yang menyetir mobil tersebut. Farlan masih belum mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" Farlan melirik ke arah Rivaille.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab Rivaille singkat.

Farlan mendelik. "Kau _gila_ ya? Kita baru saja terkena masalah, tapi kau malah mau jalan-jalan? Yang benar saja!"

Rivaille tidak menanggapi ucapan Farlan tersebut. Dia lalu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke pusat kota Tokyo. Farlan hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Sesampainya mereka disana, keduanya langsung turun dari dalam mobil. Disana telah ramai sekali orang yang sedang melakukan kampanye.

"Kita ngapain dateng ke tempat seperti ini?" Farlan masih belum paham.

"Cuma mau liat-liat saja." Ucap Rivaille.

Farlan memaki. "Dasar _gila_ kau ya?"

Rivaille diam saja. Kedua matanya terlihat sibuk melihat ke arah sekeliling. Matanya terus memandang ke arah atap gedung yang berdiri kokoh di sekitar lokasi tempat itu.

" _Oi_ , Farlan. Jika kau adalah seorang _sniper_ dan targetmu adalah Darius Zackly, dari tempat sebelah mana kau akan menembaknya?" Mata Rivaille masih terus berputar memandangi seluruh gedung tinggi yang berdiri memutari alun-alun tempat kampanye berlangsung.

Farlan mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu jari tangannya menunjuk ke arah gedung tinggi sebelah barat. "Disana! Aku akan menembak Darius Zackly dari tempat itu. Posisinya sangat strategis dan memudahkan peluru tepat mengenai sasaran."

"Datangi tempat itu sekarang!" Rivaille memberi perintah.

Farlan menatap Rivaille bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mempunyai firasat, ada seorang _sniper_ di sekitar tempat ini yang sedang bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya. Jika tempat yang kau tunjuk adalah tempat yang tepat, _sniper_ itu pasti sudah bersiaga disana." Rivaille memperjelas ucapannya.

Farlan terdiam sejenak. Dia lalu paham maksud dari ucapan Rivaille tersebut. Farlan langsung menghubungi Ymir dengan alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya. "Ymir, bisa tolong bantu aku?"

 _"Bantu apa?"_ Suara Ymir menjawab dari seberang sana.

"Tolong lihat dengan menggunakan satelit, di atas sebuah atap gedung di dekat pusat kota Tokyo apakah ada seorang _sniper_ yang membawa senapan?" Ucap Farlan.

Rivaille hanya diam saja mendengarkan, kedua matanya masih terus bersiaga melihat ke sekeliling.

 _"Oke. Pelacakan diaktifkan. Memantau ke daerah di sekitar gedung pusat kota Tokyo. Tunggu sebentar."_ Ymir menjeda ucapannya.

Farlan masih menunggu laporan selanjutnya dari Ymir.

 _"Farlan! Di gedung sebelah barat terdapat seseorang membawa sebuah senapan!"_ Ymir memekik.

Farlan menatap Rivaille disampingnya. "BENAR FIRASATMU, RIVAILLE!"

Rivaille langsung terkejut karena firasatnya ternyata benar. "Sekarang berpencar! Kau menuju ke gedung barat itu. Habisi _sniper_ itu. Dan aku akan berusaha melindungi Darius Zackly!" Rivaille memberi perintah.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Rivaille langsung berlari menyelinap masuk di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berkampanye, berjalan menuju ke alun-alun tempat Darius Zackly melangsungkan pidatonya. Sedangkan Farlan, dia segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung dan menuju ke atap. Beberapa menit kemudian, Farlan akhirnya berhasil tiba di atap gedung. Di dobraknya pintu atap gedung tersebut hingga terbuka lebar. Dugaannya ternyata benar, tempat ini ternyata menjadi tempat strategis yang digunakan oleh seorang _sniper_ untuk menembak sasarannya. Belum sempat _sniper_ itu menarik pelatuknya untuk menembak Darius Zackly, Farlan sudah lebih dulu melubangi kepalanya dengan pistol yang di bawanya. Tembakannya tepat mengenai sasaran. _Sniper_ itu langsung tewas di tempat.

"Rivaille, aku berhasil melumpuhkannya!" Farlan berbicara lewat alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

Rivaille sedikit merasa lega mendengar ucapan Farlan tersebut. Kedua mata Rivaille masih terus melihat ke arah sekeliling, dia masih memiliki firasat kalo masih ada _sniper_ lain disini.

 _Tidak mungkin hanya ada satu sniper._

 _Paling tidak ada dua._

 _Tapi yang satu lagi kira-kira dimana?_

Rivaille terus memutar arah pandangannya melihat ke sekeliling. Darius Zackly masih berdiri tegak di alun-alun, menyampaikan pidatonya. Pandangan mata Rivaille lalu tertuju pada sebuah kaca jendela apartemen di dekat gedung sebelah utara. Dari balik kaca jendela apartemen itu, ada seorang _sniper_ yang telah bersiap menarik pelatuknya. Rivaille mendelik.

 _Gawat!_

 _Tidak mungkin sempat!_

 _Dia mungkin akan segera menembak!_

Rivaille lalu berjalan semakin maju untuk mendekati Darius Zackly. Tidak perduli berapa banyak orang yang sudah dia dorongnya hingga terjatuh. Dia harus berhasil tiba di tempat Darius Zackly berdiri sebelum _sniper_ itu menarik pelatuknya.

"FARLAN! DI SEBELAH UTARA! DI DEKAT JENDELA APARTEMEN! TEMBAK DIA!" Rivaille memekik.

Farlan terkejut. " _Masih ada satu sniper lagi? Sial. Kau nekat Rivaille!"_

Farlan langsung mengalihkan arah pandangannya ke arah utara. Dia melihat dengan jelas sosok _sniper_ yang dikatakan oleh Rivaille tadi. Farlan lalu mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke arah _sniper_ itu. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

 _Sial._

 _Farlan._

 _Tenang._

 _Kenapa kau gugup?_

 _Rivaille mengandalkanmu sekarang._

 _Kau harus bisa menembaknya,_

 _atau akan ada nyawa seseorang yang mungkin menjadi korban disini._

 _Atau kalo kau tidak berhasil,_

 _Rivaille mungkin bisa tertembak!_

 _Tenaglah Farlan._

 _Tenang._

 _Kau pasti bisa._

 _Tidak, kau harus bisa!_

 _Fokus!_

Farlan terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

 **KLIK!**

Bunyi suara pelatuk ditarik.

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _Tembak!_

 _..._

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 _..._

 _Sial. Sniper itu sudah menembak!_

Dua buah peluru di tembakkan secara bersamaan. Satu peluru milik Farlan dan satu peluru lagi milik _sniper_ itu!

 **CTAK!**

 _Sniper_ itu tewas di tempat. Farlan berhasil menembaknya. Akan tetapi...

 **CTAR!**

"RIVAILLE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seluruh orang yang sedang melakukan kampanye berteriak histeris lalu merunduk secara serempak saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara letusan pistol. Rivaille masih terus berusaha untuk mendekati Darius Zackly. Saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, Rivaille langsung melompat ke atas alun-alun tempat Darius Zackly berdiri, lalu mendorong Darius Zackly sampai jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"MERUNDUK!" Rivaille memekik.

Semua orang merunduk.

Satu peluru melesat melewati sisi punggung bagian belakang Rivaille. Nyaris saja peluru itu hampir _menyerempet_ perutnya jika saja Rivaille tidak segera merunduk. Peluru melesak menembus kain spanduk besar di belakang. Darius Zackly terlihat sangat terkejut dengan peristiwa tersebut. Beliau kaget dan sempat _shock_. Rivaille kemudian segera bangun dari posisinya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa _?_ Anda bisa bangun?" Rivaille membantu Darius Zackly untuk berdiri kembali.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Darius Zackly.

Rivaille kemudian mengangguk.

Baru saja Rivaille ingin berjalan turun dari atas alun-alun, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat sosok pria berpakaian jas berwarna hitam yang waktu itu pernah dilihatnya saat Kitz Weilman di tembak di dalam kereta.

 _Orang itu!_

 _Pria berpakaian jas berwarna hitam yang waktu itu aku lihat!_

 _Kenapa dia muncul lagi disini?_

 _Ini pasti bukan sebuah kebetulan!_

 _Siapa orang itu sebenarnya?_

Pria berpakaian jas berwarna hitam itu kemudian berjalan pergi dan menyelinap di antara kerumunan orang. Baru saja Rivaille ingin mengikuti kemana pria itu pergi, dia sudah lebih dulu menghilang. Rivaille semakin merasa curiga dengan pria itu.

.

.

.

* * *

— **Another Place —**

Suara musik berdentum keras. Aroma minuman beralkohol tercium sangat menyengat. Asap nikotin mengepul menyelimuti langit-langit ruangan yang minim cahaya lampu itu. Hanya penerangan dari sebuah lampu disko yang terus-menerus berkedap-kedip membuat sakit mata. Beberapa wanita cantik berpakaian seksi mengumbar dada dan perut mereka. Menari dan bergelayut mesra pada leher para laki-laki. Berpangkuan, berpelukan, merangkul, dan bercumbu tidak tahu malu. Tidak ada yang melarang. Semuanya bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka suka.

Jean terlihat duduk tenang di atas sebuah sofa panjang. Pria itu tidak tertarik untuk berbaur dengan para wanita-wanita yang cantik dan seksi di tempat itu. Dia lebih memilih menghisap asap nikotin dari rokoknya sambil menonton para wanita-wanita yang cantik dan seksi itu menggoyangkan pinggul mereka mengikuti dentuman musik. Seorang pria berkepala botak tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Pria berkepala botak itu kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kamera. Di dalam kamera itu terdapat sebuah video.

"Take a look." Ucap pria berkepala botak itu.

Tombol _Play_ di tekan.

Video itu memperlihatkan kejadian saat calon Presiden nomor 1 di Jepang, Darius Zackly. Hampir saja mati tertembak. Namun berhasil di selamatkan nyawanya oleh seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang mendorongnya sampai terjatuh. Wajah seorang pria yang menjadi penyelamat Darius Zackly, terekam jelas di dalam video tersebut.

Jean kemudian melempar kamera itu menghantam ke dinding sampai kamera itu hancur menjadi berkeping-keping. Pandangan matanya menatap _bengis_ ke arah kamera yang sudah hancur itu. Pria berkepala botak yang masih berdiri di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja mendapat sebuah panggilan telfon dari orang yang misterius.

Pria berkepala botak itu kemudian mengangkatnya. "Yes?"

Suara seorang pria terdengar dari seberang sana, berbicara dengan logat Amerika yang sangat kental.

Pria berkepala botak itu kemudian mengangguk. "Yes, _Sir._ "

Lalu menyerahkan telfon itu kepada Jean.

Jean melemparkan tatapan bingung.

"Mr. Black." Ucap pria berkepala botak itu.

Jean lalu menerima telfon tersebut.

Kepalanya terlihat mengangguk.

Matanya melirik tajam ke arah kamera yang di lemparnya tadi.

"Okay. You got it. I'm on my way."

* * *

Setelah peristiwa mengejutkan yang menghebohkan seluruh penjuru kota Jepang. Rivaille dan Farlan mendapat undangan istimewa untuk datang ke kediaman Istana Presiden. Keduanya senang bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup mereka mendapatkan undangan yang istimewa seperti itu. Bahkan saat mereka menuju ke kediaman Istana Presiden, mereka di jemput dengan mobil khusus dan di kawal oleh banyak polisi. Di dalam mobil, Farlan tidak bosan-bosannya merapikan jas yang dikenakannya. Farlan terlihat sedikit gugup. Darius Zackly adalah calon presiden nomor 1 di jepang, beliau mendapatkan suara terbanyak dan terpilih secara resmi menjadi seorang Presiden. Dan berkat pertolongan Farlan dan Rivaille tempo hari lalu, Darius Zackly merasa telah berhutang nyawa. Sehingga Farlan dan Rivaille diperkenankan untuk memenuhi undangan istimewa dari Presiden.

"Hei, aku sudah tampan belum?" Farlan merapikan dasinya.

Rivaille melirik. "Lumayan."

"Kau tidak merasa gugup?" Farlan menyikut sahabatnya itu.

"Biasa saja." Rivaille memasang wajah datar.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kita telah menjadi penyelamat Presiden. Terkadang intuisimu itu bisa tepat juga, Rivaille."

"Ya. Dari dulu. Intuisiku memang selalu tepat." Rivaille melempar pandangan matanya ke luar jendela mobil. "Hanya saja aku tidak pernah bisa membuat orang lain percaya bila tanpa bukti."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang, Farlan dan Rivaille akhirnya tiba di kediaman Istana Presiden. Keduanya kemudian turun dari dalam mobil. Farlan dan Rivaille dipersilahkan untuk masuk dan menunggu di dalam Istana. Ruangan yang mereka masuki sangat megah dan luas, mereka berdua kemudian duduk di atas sofa ruangan tersebut. Farlan menyomot beberapa makanan yang disediakan di atas meja. Sedangkan Rivaille mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Pandangan mata Rivaille lalu tertuju pada sebuah lukisan besar yang di tempel di dinding. Rivaille lalu berjalan bangkit mendekati lukisan besar itu. Farlan menatap bingung ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Farlan memperhatikan gerak-gerik sahabatnya yang mendadak jadi aneh begitu.

Rivaille lalu berdiri tepat di depan lukisan besar itu.

Pandangan matanya menatap lekat ke lukisan besar itu.

Rivaille teringat sesuatu.

Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu itu dengan jelas.

Sebuah ingatan tentang masa kecilnya.

Kepalanya seakan memutar memori-memorinya yang telah hilang.

Lukisan itu pernah dilihatnya.

Bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Rivaille pernah berdiri di tempat ini.

Berdiri tepat di depan lukisan ini.

Tapi kapan?

Dan sedang apa dia ketika itu?

Dan orang tuanya...

Orang tuanya...

Wajah ayah dan ibunya...

Rivaille tidak mampu mengingat wajah orang tuanya!

"Akh!" Rivaille memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Rivaille, kau baik-baik saja?" Farlan menepuk pundaknya.

Rivaille terlihat ling-lung. Kedua tangannya masih terus memegangi kepalanya.

"Hei... Kau sakit?" Farlan menatap.

"Farlan..." Rivaille memanggil sahabatnya itu.

"Ya?" Kedua alis Farlan bertaut.

"Aku... Aku..." Ucapan Rivaille terdengar terputus-putus.

Farlan semakin bingung. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku... Aku pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Tapi..." Kalimatnya terputus lagi.

"Tapi apa?" Farlan terlihat penasaran. "Kalo bicara yang jelas!"

Rivaille memegangi kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Ya. Tidak salah lagi. Aku pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya!" Rivaille memekik.

"Kapan? Baru kali ini kan kita datang kesini?" Farlan semakin bingung.

Rivaille menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Tidak. Saat aku masih kecil. Aku pernah kesini! Bersama orang tuaku!"

Farlan terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille.

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Ceritanya kok jadi seperti ini ya? Gak tau lah ya, saya sendiri juga bingung (?) /dibuang

Saya mohon maaf sekali jika di dalam fanfic ini masih terdapat banyak kesalahan kata atau beberapa kalimat yang tidak jelas. Saya juga mohon maaf bila alur ceritanya jadi agak sedikit ngawur atau berbelit-belit (?)

Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima dengan senang hati.

Terimakasih banyak karena sudah membaca.

Heichouxi-

* * *

 **Kampanye** : adalah sebuah tindakan dan usaha yang bertujuan mendapatkan pencapaian dukungan, usaha kampanye bisa dilakukan oleh peorangan atau sekelompok orang yang terorganisir untuk melakukan pencapaian suatu proses pengambilan keputusan di dalam suatu kelompok. Kampanye biasa juga dilakukan guna memengaruhi, penghambatan, pembelokan pecapaian. Dalam sistem politik demokrasi, kampanye politis berdaya mengacu pada kampanye _elektoral_ pencapaian dukungan, di mana wakil terpilih atau referenda diputuskan.


	4. Chapter 4 : Akita

_"Sayang, kau tidak boleh sembarangan menyentuh lukisan itu ya? Nanti lukisannya bisa terjatuh."_

 _._

 _"Pintar sekali, siapa namamu?"_

 _._

 _"Rivaille."_

 _._

 _"Kau ingin menjadi apa ketika besar nanti?"_

 _._

 _"Pembela kebenaran seperti Superman!"_

 _._

 _"Sebagai ahli ilmu Fisika serta memiliki pengetahuan yang lengkap mengenai nuklir, kalian berdua memegang kunci untuk menuju ke panggung final dalam pengembangan teknologi senjata nuklir."_

 _._

 _"Orang tua anak itu adalah lulusan terbaik universitas MIT dengan pengetahuan yang sangat sempurna mengenai pengembangan teknologi senjata nuklir, mereka berdua harus mati."_

 _._

 _"Rivaille, Oka-san dan Otou-san menyayangimu~"_

 _._

 _"Jangan tembak Oka-san dan Otou-san!"_

 _._

 _"Dia hanya seorang anak kecil, biarkan saja dia hidup."_

.

.

.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **[ Cover is not mine ]**

 **a RivaEre Fanfiction Written by Heichouxi**

 **SNIPER**

 **Action, Mystery, Thriller, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warnings: AU, Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy/MaleXMale, Deskripsi agak ngawur, EYD berantakan, Bahasa tidak baku, OOC, Alur cerita yang bergonta-ganti.**

.

.

.

 _Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy Reading._

.

.

.

* * *

Kedua tangan Rivaille memegang kepalanya kuat. Matanya terpejam rapat. Tangannya gemetar. Memori ingatannya bagaikan sebuah kaset kusut yang terus berputar berulang-ulang tidak karuan di dalam kepalanya. Tidak memiliki alur. Semuanya tidak jelas. Tidak ada yang mampu dia ingat. Lukisan besar itu. Wajah kedua orang tuanya. Dan tempat ini. Semuanya bagaikan sebuah peristiwa yang dulu pernah dia alami. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat apapun tentang peristiwa itu? Kenapa semuanya terasa sulit sekali untuk dia ingat? Hanya bercak darah. Suara tembakan pistol. Pelukan hangat ibunya. Kecelakaan maut. Sampai akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap. Dan Rivaille tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Farlan mengguncang kuat pundak sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

Rivaille membuka matanya. Kedua telinganya terasa berdengung hebat. Rivaille tidak mampu mendengar apapun. Kecuali suara nafas dan detak jantungnya sendiri. Keringat mengalir deras turun dari pelipisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau ini kenapa?" Farlan setengah memekik.

Rivaille menelan ludah. Jakunnya bergerak. Rasanya seperti tercekik. Suaranya seakan tercekat tidak mau keluar. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk bicara.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa, Farlan." Suaranya sangat pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Farlan tahu telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya.

 **CEKLEK!**

Pintu ruangan besar itu terbuka.

Farlan dan Rivaille mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu besar itu.

Seorang wanita berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Wanita itu sangat cantik. Memakai pakaian yang rapi dan sopan. Kedua rambutnya pendek sebahu. Mengenakan kacamata. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Farlan dan Rivaille. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Namaku Rico Brzenska, aku adalah Skretaris Presiden." Wanita itu tersenyum.

Senyuman di bibir wanita itu seketika memudar, digantikan dengan ekspresi wajah bingung ketika wanita itu melihat keadaan Rivaille yang sudah seperti orang sakit, wajahnya pucat sekali.

"Ada apa dengan Rivaille?" Wanita itu nampak khawatir.

Rivaille yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

Farlan bingung harus menjawab apa. Farlan berusaha berfikir keras mencari sebuah jawaban.

"Ah, Rivaille baik-baik saja! Dia hanya... hanya... hanya sedikit gugup! Ya." Cuma kalimat itu yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Oh. _Rileks_ saja. Jangan terlalu gugup. Presiden sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari." Wanita itu tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian, bunyi derap langkah kaki seseorang bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Darius Zackly terlihat muncul dari balik pintu. Beliau berjalan memasuki ruangan, di dampingi oleh seorang Penasihat di sampingnya. Farlan dan Rivaille berdiri dan membungkuk hormat di hadapan beliau. Darius Zackly tersenyum ramah lalu mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk duduk.

"Selamat datang di Istana Presiden. Silahkan duduk."

Farlan dan Rivaille kemudian duduk.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada kalian berdua, karena berkat pertolongan kalian berdua, aku dapat berdiri disini."

"Ah, kami hanya melakukan pekerjaan kami." Farlan tersenyum.

"Kalian ini dari mana? Saya telah menghubungi _Secreat Service_ tapi mereka bilang tidak ada agen mereka yang bernama Farlan Church dan Rivaille. Apakah kalian dari _Guard National_?"

Farlan dan Rivaille saling berpandangan.

"Kami sebenarnya bagian dari NSS." Farlan menjawab.

Darius Zackly terlihat bingung mendengar jawaban Farlan tersebut. "Apa itu NSS?"

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu terdiam. Farlan dan Rivaille ikut bingung dengan ucapan Presiden barusan. _Kenapa Presiden malah balik bertanya? Apakah Presiden tidak tahu menahu soal NSS?_

Nile Dawk selaku seorang Penasihat yang sejak awal berdiri di samping Darius Zackly sambil ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan, tiba-tiba saja berjalan mendekat dan berbicara sesuatu di telinga Presiden. Nada bicaranya sangat pelan, tapi mampu di dengar oleh Farlan dan Rivaille.

"Saya akan jelaskan kepada anda nanti mengenai NSS." Ucap Nile.

Darius Zackly kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama dengan Presiden, akhirnya Farlan dan Rivaille di persilahkan untuk kembali. Mereka berdua kemudian di antarkan pulang dengan menggunakan mobil yang sama saat mengantar mereka datang kemari tadi, dan di kawal dengan beberapa polisi. Saat di dalam mobil, Rivaille sama sekali tidak bersuara. Rivaille masih kepikiran dengan ingatan tentang masa lalunya.

"Kok bisa ya Presiden tidak tahu soal NSS?" Farlan terlihat heran.

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Dia terlihat sedang melamun.

"Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" Farlan menyikut sahabatnya itu.

Rivaille masih saja diam.

"Hei, Rivaille?" Farlan menepuk pelan pundak Rivaille.

Rivaille tersadar. Dia kemudian menoleh menatap Farlan. "Apa?"

"Kau melamun ya? Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Tidak ada." Rivaille membuang tatapannya keluar jendela.

"Kau ini..." Farlan mendengus sebal.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _di Kediaman Istana Presiden_**

Darius Zackly terlihat sedang duduk di atas kursinya, ditemani oleh seorang Penasihat. Sesuai dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Nile tadi pada saat Farlan dan Rivaille berkunjung kemari, dia bersedia akan menjelaskan kepada Presiden mengenai NSS.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar tentang NSS." Darius Zackly memulai pembicaraannya.

"Ya. Itu memang benar. Aku hanya tahu sedikit. Aku mempelajari dan mencari tahu tentang NSS baru-baru ini." Nile menjawab.

"Jelaskan kepadaku apa saja yang kau tahu."

"Pada masa pemerintahaan ketika itu, Intelijen Pusat berwenang dalam semua masalah yang bersifat rahasia. Ada dua agen yang bekerja dengan kedua Intelijen kami dan CIA di Amerika. Mereka memasang sebuah kamera pengintai di kediaman Istana Presiden, tujuannya adalah untuk memonitori dan mengamati. Apakah anda tahu tentang proyek Presiden terdahulu, yaitu mengenai pengembangan teknologi senjata nuklir?"

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Tentu saja negara membutuhkan sebuah organisasi yang dapat menjauhkannya dari mata-mata pemerintah Amerika. Oleh sebab itu, NSS didirikan. Pengembangan teknologi senjata nuklir ada di bawah pimpinan NSS. Bahkan setelah perubahan Administrasi Negara, NSS bukan hanya melindungi Presiden, tapi NSS juga melindungi kemanan dan rahasia-rahasia milik negara." Nile menjelaskan.

"Aku adalah anggota kongres yang bekerja dengan Intelijen Nasional kurang lebih selama 12 tahun. Jadi untuk orang sepertiku yang tidak pernah mendengar tentang NSS, apakah itu masuk akal?"

"NSS adalah organisasi rahasia, bahkan dari pantauan Intelijen Domestik sekalipun. Di luar sana tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa NSS adalah organisasi rahasia. Baik Amerika maupun Jepang. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan organisasi itu."

"Apa menurutmu NSS adalah organisasi yang tetap harus dipertahankan?"

"Saya tidak dapat memberi kepastian apa-apa, tapi saya yakin sekali NSS akan membuktikan kepada anda bahwa organisasi itu sangat bermanfaat untuk anda dan dapat membantu Administrasi Negara."

Darius Zackly menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau boleh pergi."

Nile membungkuk hormat dan segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kemudian menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu dengan rapat. Di luar ruangan telah berdiri Rico yang memasang ekspresi wajah seperti ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana?" Rico berbicara setengah berbisik.

Nile menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rico terlihat bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan maksud jawaban Nile tersebut.

"Apakah Presiden ingin supaya NSS di bubarkan?" Rico bertanya lagi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Seseorang seperti beliau membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk membuat keputusan." Nile kemudian berlalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rico.

Rico mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan Nile tersebut, wanita itu kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

.

.

.

* * *

Rivaille terlihat sedang duduk melamun di dalam sebuah restoran. Di atas mejanya terdapat banyak sekali botol-botol minuman kosong. Rivaille tidak memesan makanan di restoran itu, dia hanya memesan minuman saja. Rivaille tidak nafsu makan. Beban fikirannya yang berat membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan. Restoran itu sangat ramai, namun keramaian di tempat itu tidak mampu merayap masuk ke dalam telinganya. Rivaille sibuk melamun. Masih terus memikirkan tentang ingatan masa lalunya.

Eren berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. Mata indahnya bergerak dan berputar memperhatikan setiap sudut di tempat itu untuk mencari seseorang. Eren kemudian tersenyum saat menemukan orang yang sedang dicarinya.

"Kau disini rupanya." Eren lalu duduk di hadapan Rivaille. Matanya mendelik saat melihat banyak sekali botol-botol minuman kosong tergeletak di atas meja.

"Rivaille, kau mabuk?" Eren menatap lekat pria tampan di hadapannya.

Rivaille hanya diam saja. Dia masih melamun. Bahkan dia tidak sadar kalo Eren duduk di hadapannya.

Eren lalu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kening Rivaille, memeriksa apakah suhu badan Rivaille masih normal. "Rivaille, kau sakit?"

Rivaille langsung tesadar dari lamunannya saat keningnya di sentuh oleh Eren. Rivaille mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sedikit kaget melihat Eren yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Eren?"

Eren menatap Rivaille heran. "Ya, ini aku. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sudah daritadi. Dan kau mengacuhkanku. Kejam sekali." Eren mencibir.

"Aku tidak _ngeh_." Jawab Rivaille.

"Apa semua minuman ini kau yang memesan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Jangan terlalu sering meminum alkohol. Itu buruk untuk kesehatanmu."

"Sejak kapan kau perduli dengan kesehatanku?"

"Tidak. Bukannya apa-apa. Kau itu kan masih tanggung jawabku, jadi aku tidak mau ikut jadi repot nantinya." Eren menjawab asal.

"Kau baru jadi atasanku saja sudah sok ngasih perhatian."

Hati Eren terasa _mencelos_ mendengar ucapan Rivaille barusan.

"Kau sibuk hari ini?" Rivaille bertanya kepada Eren.

"Tidak. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kesibukan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau bersedia menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Eren mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kemana?"

Rivaille berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya, mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Eren yang masih duduk diam di kursinya. Eren menatap uluran tangan Rivaille dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mencari udara segar." Ucapa Rivaille.

Eren ikut berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya, dan meraih uluran tangan Rivaille. "Oke, aku temani." Eren tersenyum manis.

Rivaille menarik tangan Eren berjalan keluar restoran. Eren pasrah saja tangannya ditarik seperti itu. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung lain di restoran itu. Rivaille kemudian berhenti di depan mobilnya yang terparkir di depan restoran. Rivaille membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Eren dan menyuruh Eren untuk masuk ke dalam. Setelah Eren masuk ke dalam, Rivaille kemudian ikut masuk. Setelah keduanya memasang belt sabuk pengaman, Rivaille langsung memacu mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat.

Rivaille menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah Gereja _._ Eren terlihat bingung kenapa Rivaille membawanya ke tempat seperti ini.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Eren menatap Rivaille yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku dulu besar disini." Jawab Rivaille.

"Kau dibesarkan di _Katedral?"_

"Disana, di panti asuhan itu." Rivaille menunjuk ke arah sebuah panti asuhan yang bersebelahan dengan Gereja tersebut.

"Oh..." Eren mengangguk.

"Bukankah kau adalah ahli profil? Kau seharusnya tahu kan tentang latar belakangku?" Rivaille menatap Eren di sampingnya.

"Aku memang mencari tahu apapun tentang dirimu, tapi itu setelah kau terdaftar sebagai anggota pasukan khusus. Aku tidak pernah mencari tahu tentang latar belakangmu. Aku pernah bertanya tentang hal itu kepada Wakil Direktur, tetapi beliau mengatakan aku tidak perlu tahu soal itu. Tapi jujur saja, aku pernah berfikir kalo itu sedikit aneh." Eren berusaha memberi pengertian.

Rivaille kemudian turun dari dalam mobilnya. Membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Eren. Mempersilahkan pria manis itu untuk turun. Rivaille lalu berjalan menuju ke panti asuhan itu. Eren ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku datang ke tempat ini ketika umurku 7 tahun. Aku tinggal di tempat ini sampai aku SMP. Saat aku SMA dan kuliah, aku tinggal di asrama bersama dengan Farlan." Ucap Rivaille.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalmu yang sebelumnya?" Eren bertanya seolah dia ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat. Itulah sebabnya aku datang kemari untuk mengetahuinya."

Langkah kaki Rivaille kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok—_

 **CEKLEK!**

Pintu dibuka.

Seorang laki-laki tua muncul dari balik pintu itu.

Laki-laki tua itu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Rivaille.

"Rivaille? Kau kah itu?" Ucap laki-laki tua itu.

"Ya. Otou-san. Ini aku."

Laki-laki tua itu nampak bahagia sekali melihat kedatangan Rivaille. Dia mengusap pundak Rivaille. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Silahkan masuk."

Laki-laki tua itu kemudian meminta Eren dan Rivaille untuk masuk ke dalam panti asuhan itu dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk duduk. Keduanya lalu masuk. Laki-laki tua itu kemudian berjalan pergi ke dapur, lalu kembali membawakan dua gelas minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Eren kemudian meraih minuman tersebut. " _Arigatou_ , oji-san."

Laki-laki tua itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Eren. Kemudian kembali menatap Rivaille. "Ada apa kau datang kemari? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun tentangmu, jadi aku berfikir kau sudah melupakanku."

"Setelah mendapat pekerjaan, aku sedikit sibuk. Aku jadi tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berkunjung kemari." Ucap Rivaille.

"Lalu, siapa pria manis yang kau bawa ini?" Laki-laki tua itu tersenyum menatap Eren yang sedang menyeruput minumannya.

"Dia adalah temanku di tempat kerja."

Eren menghentikan acara minumnya, lalu tersenyum manis kepada laki-laki tua itu. "Namaku Eren Jaeger, _hajimemashite_."

"Dia manis sekali." Laki-laki tua itu nampaknya suka dengan sikap Eren.

Eren yang dipuji begitu, hanya menunduk malu menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Otou-san, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu." Ucap Rivaille.

Laki-laki tua itu menatap heran. "Kalo begitu, kita bicara di dalam saja."

Rivaille menoleh menatap Eren yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan otou-san di dalam, kau mau kan menungguku sebentar saja disini?"

Eren mengangguk. "Ya, jangan khawatir."

Rivaille mengusap lembut kepala Eren, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Jangan kemana-mana."

Eren tersenyum menatap Rivaille. "Ya."

Kemudian Rivaille berjalan masuk ke dalam bersama dengan laki-laki tua itu. Keduanya langsung menuju ke ruang tengah di rumah itu. Eren terlihat duduk manis bersender di senderan kursinya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Di ruang tengah, Rivaille duduk berhadapan dengan laki-laki tua itu. Keduanya saling menatap. Rivaille tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana.

"Kau suka dengan perusahaan tempatmu bekerja?" Laki-laki tua itu lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya. Aku datang kemari karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ucap Rivaille. Tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bagaimana pertama kali aku datang ke tempat ini? Dan seperti apa wajah kedua orang tuaku? Jika kau tahu apapun, tolong beritahu aku."

Laki-laki tua itu terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Rivaille tersebut.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya tentang masalah ini sebelumnya. Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu tentang itu sekarang?"

"Aku memang tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hal ini. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apakah aku pernah mencoba untuk mengubur tentang masalah ini di dalam fikiranku sendiri. Semua itu terjadi kepadaku sebelum aku datang kemari. Jika tidak ada suatu ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam fikiranku, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini. Aku merasa seperti memiliki Amnesia. Aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun tentang masa kecilku. Dan aku merasa aneh ketika aku besar. Menurutmu, kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Siapa kedua orang tuaku yang sebenarnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?" Rivaille berbicara panjang lebar.

Laki-laki tua itu menggelangkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak tahu-menahu tentang apa yang tengah dicari oleh Rivaille.

"Orang yang membawamu kemari adalah seorang pegawai swasta biasa. Dia menemukanmu di pinggir jalan saat dia kembali dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Tidak ada keterangan apapun tentang dirimu siapa dan latar belakangmu bagaimana. Pertama kali kau datang kemari, kau seolah-olah seperti telah mengalami trauma dengan sesuatu. Kau tidak mau berbicara dan diajak bicara. Itu berlangsung hampir satu tahun. Dan setelah itu, kau mulai terbiasa untuk tinggal di tempat ini." Ucap laki-laki tua itu.

Rivaille merasa kecewa sekali karena tidak merasa puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh laki-laki tua itu. Kenapa seolah-olah dia seperti dipersulit untuk mengetahui tentang siapa kedua orang tuanya? Apa salahnya sampai dia di buang dan di temukan oleh orang lain di pinggir jalan? Rivaille yakin sekali kedua orang tuanya tidak akan mungkin sekejam itu padanya. Takdir seakan sedang mempermainkannya saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf sekali. Aku tidak bisa memberimu petunjuk apapun." Laki-laki tua itu tampak mengiba.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalo begitu, aku ingin pamit pergi." Rivaille membungkuk di hadapan laki-laki tua itu.

"Jangan sungkan untuk datang kembali kemari, Rivaille. Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka lebar untukmu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau sudah aku anggap sebagai putraku sendiri." Laki-laki tua itu tersenyum.

Rivaille hanya mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan pergi menuju ke ruang depan di rumah itu. Di lihatnya Eren sedang tertidur pulas di atas kursinya. Tangannya terlihat masih menggenggam ponsel.

Rivaille menghampiri Eren dan mengambil ponselnya.

" _Oi_ , kalo mau tidur jangan di rumah orang."

Rivaille menendang pelan tungkai kaki Eren. Mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Tapi Eren tidak mau bangun.

 _Tch. Pulas banget apa tidurnya?_

Rivaille menepuk pelan pipi pria manis itu. "Eren?"

Eren masih saja tidak mau bangun.

"Merepotkan saja."

Rivaille kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Eren, dan meletakan tubuh Eren agar bersandar di punggungnya. Rivaille mengendong Eren dengan gaya _piggy back_. Kedua lengan tangan Eren memeluk leher Rivaille. Pipi Eren menempel di pundak Rivaille. Eren masih belum juga membuka kedua matanya meskipun sudah di gendong seperti itu. Rivaille lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan itu. Langkah kakinya melangkah menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Sinar matahari yang terik sekali, menerpa kulit wajah Eren. Tidurnya menjadi sedikit terusik dan perlahan Eren membuka kedua matanya. Betapa Eren sangat terkejut melihat dirinya yang ada di gendongan Rivaille.

"Sudah puas tidurnya?" Rivaille berbicara tanpa menatap pria manis yang masih berada di gendongannya.

"Jangan sampai _iler_ mu itu menetes dan mengotori bajuku."

Eren mendelik sebal. "Aku tidak _ngiler_ kok."

"Bagus kalo begitu."

Eren mencibir. Ingin sekali rasanya menjambak rambut pria bodoh yang sedang menggendongnya sekarang.

"Jalannya cepetan dong. Panas banget nih. Nanti kulitku bisa jadi hitam." Eren memekik.

"Bawel. Kau fikir tubuhmu tidak berat?"

"Memangnya aku berat ya?"

"Lumayan."

"Masa segini aja berat sih? Katanya pria _macho_?"

"Berisik! Turun saja dan jalan sendiri."

Eren mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Rivaille. "Tidak mau. Tanggung. Mobilnya sudah ada di depan."

" _Cih._ Bocah sialan."

Eren menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Puas sekali rasanya karena sudah membuat Rivaille kesal. Setelah sampai di depan mobil, Eren kemudian turun dari gendongan Rivaille dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Rivaille juga ikut masuk.

"Tadi bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu tentang latar belakangmu?" Eren menatap Rivaille yang duduk di sampingnya.

Rivaille menggelengkan kepala. "Dia bilang tidak ada keterangan apapun tentang latar belakangku."

"Aneh sekali. NSS juga tidak memiliki informasi apapun tentang dirimu. Di tempat ini juga tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun. Kalau begitu, mungkin saja kau jatuh dari langit?" Eren mencoba mengajak Rivaille bercanda.

"Kau ini..." Rivaille lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Kalo aku ini benar jatuh dari langit, itu tandanya aku ini bukan manusia."

Eren menatap heran. "Lalu, kau siapa?"

"Seorang dewa."

 _Pfft._ Eren benar-benar tidak tahan lagi menahan diri ingin tertawa.

.

.

.

* * *

Dot Pixis terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di dalam ruangannya. Pria paruh baya itu nampak sedang menerima sebuah telfon dari seseorang. Setelah selesai, dia langsung menutup telfonnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu ruangannya di ketuk dari luar. Erwin meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Silahkan masuk, Erwin."

Erwin kemudian membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Lalu menutupnya kembali dengan rapat. Dia berjalan menghampiri Wakil Direktur dan membungkuk memberi hormat kepadanya.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Apakah anda sudah mendengar kabar?"

"Kabar apa?"

Pixis malah balik bertanya. Sepertinya Wakil Direktur belum mendengar kabar apapun.

"Presiden meminta anda untuk menemui beliau." Ucap Erwin.

Pixis terlihat terkejut mendengar kabar tersebut. Tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Baiklah. Siapkan mobil. Aku akan segera pergi kesana."

Erwin mengangguk dan segera pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Pixis kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan ikut keluar dari dalam ruangannya. Setelah mobil yang akan mengantarnya telah siap, Pixis langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan berangkat menuju ke kediaman Istana Presiden.

Setelah sampai di kediaman Istana Presiden, Pixis di persilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam. Sementara supir yang mengantarnya hanya di perbolehkan untuk menunggu di luar saja. Tanpa rasa ragu dan tetap tenang, Pixis melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan Istana tersebut. Di dalam ruangan itu telah berdiri Darius Zackly yang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan duduk."

Pixis lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan tersebut. "Ada kepentingan apa anda memanggil saya kemari?"

"Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal mengenai NSS. Itulah sebabnya aku memanggilmu untuk datang kemari."

"Apa yang anda ingin tanyakan?"

"Kau adalah Wakil Direktur NSS, benar begitu?"

"Ya. Benar."

"Aku sedikit ragu, apakah kita masih membutuhkan organisasi rahasia semacam itu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah menurutmu kita masih membutuhkannya?"

Pixis nampak sedang berfikir. Mencari sebuah jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku bisa membuat keputusan seperti itu. NSS hanya menerima perintah dari Presiden, walaupun kita harus mempertaruhkan hidup kita. NSS tidak pernah membuat keputusan apapun dalam isu-isu politik."

"Biar aku tanya beberapa pertanyaan terakhir. Aku dengar selama Administrasi Negara pemerintahan Presiden terdahulu, teknologi senjata nuklir dikembangkan. Seberapa jauh kita mendapatkan teknologi itu? Yang aku tahu, teknologi senjata nuklir di kembangkan hanya untuk tujuan penyelesaian. Benar begitu?"

"Ya. Itu benar."

"Ketika Administrasi Negara dirubah dan mulai diberlakukan, banyak di antara mereka yang ingin memenangkan kebaikan hati pemerintah Amerika, lalu kemudian mereka menyerahkan pengembangan teknologi senjata nuklir secara sukarela. Benar begitu?"

"Ya. Benar.

"Dimana Informasi untuk mengembangkan teknologi senjata nuklir sebagai penyelesaian? Tempat untuk mengembangkan teknologi senjata nuklir mungkin sudah di tinggalkan, tapi ilmu pengetahan tidak akan pernah bisa hilang."

Pixis nampaknya mulai kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Presiden tersebut.

"Saya minta maaf. Itu bukan merupakan tanggung jawabku. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

" _Souka."_ Darius Zackly menghela nafas.

Setelah tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu di bicarakan kembali. Presiden akhirnya memperbolehkan Pixis untuk pergi. Dengan tenang, Pixis membungkuk hormat di hadapan Presiden dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Istana Presiden tersebut. Di dalam ruangan Istana itu, Darius Zackly masih nampak sedang berfikir.

.

.

.

* * *

 **— Another Place —**

Jean terlihat sedang mengangkat sebuah telfon dari seseorang sambil memandangi sebuah foto yang ada di tangannya. Wajah di dalam foto itu adalah target yang harus dia bunuh dan dia habisi nyawanya. Sebelumnya, dia harus merampas sesuatu terlebih dahulu dari orang itu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu yang berisi data-data rahasia. Barang itu sekarang ada pada tangan orang itu. Setelah Jean menghabisinya, dia akan merebut barang tersebut untuk di berikan kepada seseorang. Dan tentu saja dia tidak boleh gagal. Pekerjaannya sebagai penembak bayaran bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan biasa yang bisa dianggap remeh. Dia belum pernah sekalipun gagal dalam menjalankan misinya. Sudah tidak terhitung ada berapa banyak orang yang telah dihabisi nyawanya olehnya.

"I have confirmed. Yes, I will begin immediately."

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu Farlan dan Rivaille tidak pergi ke kantor. Mereka berdua mendapatkan jatah libur selama seminggu dari Erwin karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan misi pertama mereka. Farlan sedang seru menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Rivaille masih tidur di atas kasurnya. Sebenarnya Rivaille tidak tidur, dia mendengar daritadi suara Farlan yang tertawa sangat keras dari ruang tamu. Hanya saja Rivaille malas sekali untuk bangun dari kasurnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya yang di letakkan diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya bergetar. Dengan mata masih terpejam, Rivaille mencoba mengambil ponselnya itu, tangannya bergerak meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

 _Drrrt._

 _Drrrt._

 _Drrrt._

Satu panggilan masuk. Eren Jaeger.

Rivaille menyipitkan matanya saat melihat kontak nama yang menelponnya pagi-pagi sekali begini.

 _Tch._

Rivaille mengangkat telfon itu dan meletakan ponselnya di telinganya. Tapi dia hanya diam saja tidak mau menjawab.

Pria manis dari seberang sana bersuara.

 _"Rivaille, ohayou..."_

 _..._

 _"Rivaille? Belum bangun kah?"_

 _..._

 _"Cepat bangun, ini sudah siang. Pemalas!"_

 _..._

 _"Rivaille? Jawab aku!"_

 _..._

 _"Yasudah. Aku tutup saja ya telfonnya? Jaa—"_

"Apa?"

Rivaille akhirnya bersuara saat Eren mengancam ingin menutup telfonnya.

 _"Bangun! Mentang-mentang libur bangunnya siang."_

"Aku sudah bangun."

Bohong. Kenyataannya Rivaille masih tidur diatas kasurnya.

 _"Benarkah? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, tapi hanya berdua saja. Makanya cepat bangun! Nanti siang kita berangkat."_

Kedua alis Rivaille bertaut. Dia langsung bangun dari kasurnya.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?"

 _"Prefektur Akita."_

"Akita?"

 _"Ya. Disana banyak sekali saljunya. Kita akan berendam di air panas, bermain ski, dan membuat bola-bola salju yang besar."_

"Seperti anak kecil saja."

 _"Kau tidak mau? Yasudah kalo tidak mau."_

"Aku mau."

 _"Benarkah?"_

"Ya. Aku mandi sekarang."

 _"Iya, mandi yang bersih."_

Rivaille mengerutkan keningnya. "Yasudah tutup telfonnya. Kapan aku mandinya kalo kau masih menelfon?"

Terdengar suara Eren tertawa di seberang sana.

 _"Ya. Ya. Aku tutup telfonnya."_

"Hm."

 _"Bye."_

...

 _Tut. Tut. Tut._ Sambungan telfon terputus.

Rivaille lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

* * *

Eren dan Rivaille telah bersiap dengan pakaian hangat mereka. Eren mengenakan sweater tebal yang dilapisi dengan mantel berbulu serta sarung tangan di kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Rivaille, dia hanya memakai setelan jaket biasa dan sarung tangan saja. Menurutnya, itu sudah cukup hangat. Eren membeli banyak sekali snack yang memang sudah dipersiapkan olehnya dari jauh-jauh hari. Sepertinya, Eren memang sudah lama memiliki rencana untuk mengajak Rivaille pergi jalan-jalan berdua, akan tetapi dia menunggu moment yang tepat. Eren terlihat sedikit kesulitan membawa semua makanannya ke dalam mobil. Kedua tangannya yang mungil tidak sanggup jika harus mengangkatnya sendirian.

"Sudah belum?" Rivaille berteriak, bersiap untuk menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya.

"Iya. Sebentar." Eren memasang wajah kecut.

Rivaille menoleh ke arah Eren, dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Itu semua makanan?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Siapa yang mau makan makanan sebanyak itu?"

"Aku."

"Memangnya perutmu itu sebesar apa?"

Eren merengut. "Daripada banyak bertanya, lebih baik kau bantu aku membawanya."

" _Cih_. Minggir." Rivaille meminta Eren untuk menyingkir.

"Memangnya kau kuat?" Eren sedikit menggeser badannya menjauh.

"Kuat." Rivaille membawa semua snack itu tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Lalu memasukannya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya.

Eren melongo saja.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri disitu? Kalo tidak cepat berangkat, kita bisa kemalaman." Rivaille kemudian berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

Eren berlari menyusul, ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk dan memasang belt sabuk pengaman. Rivaille langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera berangkat menuju ke Akita.

* * *

 **Akita, Jepang.**

Akita adalah Prefektur atau Provinsi yang terletak di Jepang bagian Utara pulau Honshu, tepatnya di wilayah Tohoku (wilaya di bawah pulau Hokkaido). Akita berbatasan dengan Prefektur Aomori, Iwate dan Yamagata. Oleh sebab itu, wilayah Tohoku, termasuk Akita dengan ibu kota Akita City merupakan wilayah yang memiliki iklim lebih dingin daripada wilaya-wilayah Jepang di bawahnya, meskipun tidak sedingin Hokkaido. Namun demikian, Akita dan wilayah Tohoku mengalami musim dingin yang lebih panjang dari musim lainnya. Kira-kira bila dihitung, hawa dingin mulai menerpa Akita dimulai pada bulan November dan berakhir pada pertengahan April. Maka nyaris setengah tahun Akita dan wilayah Tohoku dilanda musim dingin! Karena wilayah yang dingin ini, maka volume salju yang turun pun melimpah-ruah. Salju turun terparah di bulan Januari hingga Februari. Pemerintah dan masyarakat Akita tidak serta-merta memandang salju sebagai musibah. Di sisi lain salju di pandang oleh masyarakat Jepang, khususnya masyarakat Akita sebagai sebuah berkah. Mengapa demikian? sebab salju yang melimpah ternyata dapat menghasilkan kualitas air yang bagus, sehingga air yang bagus membuat tanah menjadi subur, kemudian tanah yang subur menghasilkan padi yang berkualitas bagus.

Eren membuka snack yang di bawanya tadi. Kemudian memakannya di dalam mobil. Rivaille hanya melirik sekilas dan tetap fokus menyetir.

Eren menyodorkan keripik ke mulut Rivaille. "Kau tidak lapar? Tadi sebelum berangkat sempat makan dulu?"

Rivaille memakan kripik yang di sodorkan oleh Eren tersebut. "Tidak sempat."

"Pola makanmu buruk sekali ya?"

"Jangan banyak mengomentari pola hidupku."

"Bagaimana nanti kalo seandainya kau memiliki pendamping hidup? Kau pasti akan sangat merepotkan." Eren mengunyah kripiknya.

"Itu beda ceritanya."

Eren menoleh. "Beda bagaimana?"

"Jika aku memiliki pendamping hidup nanti, aku tidak akan berbuat semauku. Mungkin pola hidupku akan lebih terurus."

"Jadi solusinya adalah sekarang kau harus cepat menemukan pendamping hidup." Eren menatap.

"Kau fikir melakukan itu mudah? Aku sedang berusaha mendapatkan hatinya sekarang."

"Ternyata ada yang sedang kau taksir ya?" Eren merengut. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke jalanan.

"Bukankah dari awal kau sudah tahu, ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu saat di kampus, aku sudah menyukaimu." Rivaille memelankan laju mobilnya. Jalanan sedikit licin karena salju mulai turun.

"Tapi kau menolakku, karena kau tidak suka dengan pria _macho_." Rivaille melanjutkan ucapannya.

Eren menoleh. "Aku tidak menolakmu."

"Lalu ucapanmu waktu itu maksudnya apa? Jelas sekali kau bilang kalo aku ini bukan tipe-mu."

Eren menunduk. "Itu... Aku... Hanya sedikit merasa kesal. Makanya berbicaranya asal saja."

"Aku sakit hati karena ucapanmu loh, Eren."

"Aku... Tidak bermaksud membuatmu... Sakit hati." Raut wajah Eren terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Rivaille melirik Eren disampingnya. Kemudian satu tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut rambut pria manis itu. "Jangan menangis. Aku tidak punya permen."

Eren sedikit malu di usap rambutnya seperti anak kecil. Dia lalu menyingkirkan tangan Rivaille yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Hentikan. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tapi kau kekanak-kanakan."

Eren mebuang tatapannya keluar jendela. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat salju yang semakin banyak turun.

"Rivaille, kita harus cepat mencari tempat penginapan. Saljunya mulai banyak!" Eren menoleh.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu. Sekitar 5 kilometer lagi kita akan sampai ke tempat penginapan." Rivaille mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan panjang. Akhirnya Eren dan Rivaille sampai di sebuah tempat penginapan. Tempat penginapan yang mereka datangi ternyata sudah hampir penuh, dan hanya tersisa satu kamar kosong saja. Eren ngotot sekali meminta untuk mencari tempat penginapan yang lain. Tapi Rivaille tidak menyetujuinya.

"Tidak mau. Cari penginapan yang lain saja!" Eren merengek.

"Hari sudah hampir malam, Eren. Berbahaya. Lagipula juga saljunya turun semakin banyak." Rivaille menolak.

"Yang benar saja. Masa satu kamar berdua?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Eren tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya agar Rivaille bisa mengerti.

"Kita ini kan sesama jenis. Yang berbeda jenis saja banyak yang menginap satu kamar berdua."

"Justru itu yang bikin jadi berbahaya."

"Kalo kau mau cari tempat penginapan lain, cari saja sendiri."

Rivaille lalu mengeluarkan semua barang-barang dari dalam bagasi mobilnya.

Eren hanya diam saja memandangi. "Yasudah, tidak jadi."

Eren kemudian ikut membantu Rivaille membawakan barang-barang. Kamar yang mereka sewa memang ukurannya cukup luas untuk dua orang. Fasilitas di kamar itu juga sangat lengkap. Tapi hanya ada satu kasur saja. Sekali lagi, hanya ada satu kasur. Dan itu artinya Eren dan Rivaille harus tidur satu kasur berdua? Eren menelan ludahnya. Lokasi kamar mereka juga lumayan strategis, memiliki pemandangan yang cukup indah. Hamparan padang salju dan gunung-gunung yang berselimut es terlihat sangat mengagumkan sekali dari jendela kamar mereka. Eren berdecak kagum saat tiba di kamarnya dan membuka jendela. Rivaille yang terlalu lelah, langsung melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Rivaille! Liat deh, indah sekali pemandangannya." Eren terlihat sangat takjub.

Rivaille hanya diam saja tidak tertarik.

Eren menoleh ke belakang. Dan mendapati Rivaille yang sudah tidur telungkup di atas kasur. Eren mendengus sebal, lalu menghampiri Rivaille dan memukul keras punggungnya.

 **PLOK!**

Kedua mata Rivaille yang mulanya terpejam, mendadak terbuka dan melirik pria manis yang memukulnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Mandi dulu kalo mau tidur."

Mendengar kata mandi, Rivaille langsung bangun. "Mandi berdua?"

Eren mendelik. "Ha? Jadi itu isi kepalamu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Eren, Rivaille malah kembali tidur lagi.

Eren makin sebal. "Rivaille, mandi dulu!"

"Nanti ah. Bawel."

Eren merengut. Kemudian ikut tidur di samping Rivaille. Eren menatap lekat wajah Rivaille yang tidur di sampingnya. Kedua mata Rivaille terpejam rapat. "Besok kita ke tempat pemandian air panas yuk?"

"Hm." Rivaille hanya bergumam.

Eren tersenyum. Kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya juga. Keduanya lalu ketiduran tanpa sempat mandi dulu.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Eren dan Rivaille sudah bersiap untuk pergi mencari tempat pemandian air panas atau biasa disebut _onsen._ Kabarnya, di dekat Danau Tazawa, ada cukup banyak tempat pemandian air panas yang di datangi oleh para pelancong dari seluruh Jepang. Selain itu, ada banyak pula matsuri yang menawarkan kebudayaan yang telah berlangsung dari Jepang kuno.

Rivaille berjalan lebih dulu memasuki mobilnya. Eren masih tertinggal di belakang karena sedikit kesulitan mengikat tali sepatu. Setelah tali sepatunya terikat dengan sempurna, Eren langsung berlari menyusul Rivaille masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana lokasi tempatnya?" Rivaille berbicara sambil memasang belt sabuk pengaman.

"Tidak tahu sih. Tapi dari rute denah yang aku dapat, lokasinya lumayan jauh dari tempat penginapan ini." Eren menunjuk rute denah yang di pegangnya.

Rivaille menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Nanti coba kita tanya ke penduduk setempat."

"Ya." Eren mengangguk.

Rivaille lalu memacu mobilnya meninggalkan tempat penginapan itu. Mereka berjalan sesuai dengan petunjuk yang tertera pada rute denah yang dibacakan oleh Eren. Jalanan yang mereka lewati sedikit curam dan berkelok-kelok. Untung saja Rivaille sudah ahli dalam mengemudikan mobil. Di kanan dan kiri jalan terdapat banyak sekali gundukan salju, hampir semuanya tertutup salju. Ingin sekali rasanya Eren tiduran dan berguling-guling disana. Tapi Rivaille pasti tidak akan mengizinkan.

"Rivaille, aku ingin main salju." Eren merengek.

"Tidak usah."

"Sebentar saja."

"Aku bilang tidak usah ya tidak usah."

Eren merengut. "Dasar pelit."

"Satu-satu, Eren. Sekarang ke tempat pemandian air panas dulu. Setelah itu baru boleh melakukan hal yang lain. Tidak bisa sekaligus."

Eren menoleh. "Benar boleh?"

"Daripada kau merengek terus seperti anak kecil."

Eren mencubit keras lengan tangan Rivaille. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

Rivaille memekik kesakitan. " _Oi,_ bocah! Aku sedang menyetir. Nanti kalo menabrak bukan salahku."

Eren mencibir. " _Masa bodoh_."

Saat mobil mereka melewati persimpangan jalan, mereka kehilangan arah. Di hadapannya ada dua belokan ke arah kanan dan ke arah kiri. Rivaille bingung harus belok ke arah mana. Eren juga tidak tahu lokasi tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Bagaimana ini?" Eren nampak bingung.

"Putar balik saja. Kita kembali ke tempat penginapan." Ucap Rivaille.

"Tunggu dulu! Di depan sana ada anak-anak sekolah, coba tanya dulu kepada mereka. Mungkin saja mereka tahu."

Rivaille lalu menjalankan mobilnya menghampiri segerombolan anak-anak sekolah itu. Eren lalu membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan tersenyum manis ke arah mereka. Salah seorang gadis kecil berambut merah nampak terpana melihat wajah tampan Rivaille saat Eren membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

" _Konnichiwa._ Kami mendengar ada tempat pemandian air panas yang terkenal di dekat sini. Apa kau bisa memberitahu kami bagaimana cara kami untuk pergi kesana?" Eren berbicara dengan sangat manis kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Disana. Belok ke arah kiri. Lalu lurus saja mengikuti arah jalur. Nanti di penghujung jalan ada rumah. Lokasinya di dekat rumah itu." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Kedua matanya menatap lekat ke arah Rivaille.

 _"Arigatou."_ Eren lalu tersenyum kepada gadis kecil tu.

Rivaille yang sadar sedari tadi diperhatikan terus oleh gadis kecil itu, kemudian tersenyum sebagai tanda terimakasih. Gadis kecil itu hanya diam terpaku saat melihat Rivaille tersenyum. Rivaille kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke arah yang diucapkan oleh gadis kecil itu.

 _"Kakkoi."_ Gadis kecil itu bergumam sendirian sambil terus memandangi mobil Rivaille yang terus berjalan menjauh.

Setelah mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh gadis kecil tadi, akhirnya Eren dan Rivaille tiba di tempat pemandian air panas yang mereka cari. Eren bahagia sekali rasanya. Eren langsung keluar dari dalam mobil, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat mandi di tempat pemandian air panas itu. Saking tidak sabarnya, Eren sampai menarik tangan Rivaille supaya pria itu cepat keluar juga dari dalam mobilnya.

"Cepat turun!" Eren menarik lengan jaket Rivaille.

Rivaille sedikit memekik saat tangannya ditarik paksa.

Setelah Rivaille turun dari dalam mobilnya, mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama menelusuri rumah-rumah penduduk. Eren nampak kedinginan dan telapak tangannya sedikit gemetar. Eren lupa memakai sarung tangan gara-gara tadi berangkat terburu-buru. Kedua tangan Eren hampir membeku. Eren terus mengososk-gosokan telapak tangannya sambil meniupnya sesekali. Rivaille menyadari kalo pria manis disampingnya sedang mati-matian menahan hawa dingin. Rivaille lalu melepas sebelah sarung tangannya dan memakaikannya di salah satu tangan Eren, dan tangan Eren yang satunya lagi digenggam erat olehnya dan dimasukan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Eren sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Rivaille tersebut. Akan tetapi Eren tidak menolak. Tangannya terasa hangat sekali.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau sakit." Rivaille berbicara tanpa menatap Eren di sampingnya.

Eren sedikit tersipu malu, wajahnya terlihat besemu merah. "Hum."

Keduanya lalu tiba di depan sebuah rumah. Penghuni rumah itu langsung keluar dari dalam dan mengucapkan selamat datang. Eren dan Rivaille dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam. Ternyata tempat pemandian air panasnya ada di belakang rumah itu. Keduanya langsung berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian mereka, Eren dan Rivaille langsung menuju ke kolam pemandian air panas. Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua ketika melihat orang-orang yang mandi di kolam itu. Pemandian air panas itu ternyata untuk umum, laki-laki dan perempuan mandi bersama!

"Ini serius?" Rivaille mendelik.

"Kenapa? Kau senang kan bisa melihat gadis-gadis cantik mandi?"

Rivaille hanya diam saja.

Eren kemudian berjalan ke pinggiran kolam. Duduk di pinggiran kolam, sambil merendam kakinya.

Rivaille berjalan menghampiri Eren dan duduk di samping pria manis itu, ikut merendam kakinya juga.

"Kau tidak mandi?" Rivaille menatap Eren di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Merendamkan kaki saja."

"Padahal aku tertarik ingin melihatmu mandi. Daripada melihat gadis-gadis telanjang, aku lebih suka melihatmu telanjang."

Eren mendelik. "Rivaille, ucapanmu tidak sopan sekali."

Rivaille hanya mengedikan bahu. "Aku serius."

Eren sangat geram. Ingin sekali rasanya mendorong pria bodoh yang duduk di sampingnya itu sampai tercebur ke dalam kolam.

Baru saja Eren ingin mendorong Rivaille supaya terjatuh ke dalam kolam, tiba-tiba saja gadis kecil berambut merah yang mereka temui di pinggir jalan tadi, datang menghampiri Eren dan Rivaille sambil membawakan _sake_. Eren dan Rivaille sedikit terkejut bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu lagi. Ternyata gadis kecil itu adalah anak dari pemilik tempat pemandian air panas ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Eren bertanya kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Namaku Isabel, _hajimemashite_. Silahkan diminum minumannya." Gadis kecil itu menyodorkan minuman yang dibawanya.

" _Arigatou_ , Isabel." Rivaille mengusap lembut pipi gadis kecil itu.

Wajah Isabel langsung bersemu merah. Dia langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Eren dan Rivaille. Isabel mengintip dari balik pintu. Dia menyentuh pipinya sendiri yang tadi habis diusap oleh Rivaille. Gadis kecil itu kemudian tersenyum.

Setelah Eren merasa puas bermain air di tempat pemandian air panas itu, dia lalu meminta Rivaille untuk kembali ke tempat penginapan. Rivaille setuju saja. Saat keduanya sudah berganti pakaian, mereka berdua langsung berjalan menuju ke mobil. Salju yang turun tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi gundukan salju masih terlihat memenuhi hampir di semua sisi jalan. Eren tiba-tiba menarik tangan Rivaille yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku ingin bermain salju sebentar."

Rivaille tidak diperbolehkan untuk menolak. Belum sempat menjawab, tangannya sudah ditarik paksa. Begitulah Eren, jika sudah punya keinginan harus terpenuhi. Sekarang siapa yang lebih merepotkan? Rivaille yang pola hidupnya sangat tidak teratur atau Eren yang segala keinginannya bersifat _absolute_? Silahkan tentukan sendiri.

Rivaille sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan. Tebalnya salju mencapai ketinggian di bawah lutut kakinya. Eren sudah hampir beberapa kali terjatuh. Tapi Eren tetap saja terlihat senang. Eren sangat menyukai salju.

"Wah. Ini adalah tanah salju yang sebenarnya. Kita seperti sedang berada di dalam cerita sebuah novel karangan _Kawabata Yasunari_." Eren terlihat takjub.

"Kapanpun aku melihat salju, hal itu selalu membuatku menggertakan gigi." Rivaille berjalan mendahului Eren di depan.

Sebuah fikiran jahil terlintas di kepala Eren. "Kau tahu bagaimana caranya mencairkan suasana hati seseorang?"

Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak tahu."

Eren mengambil beberapa salju dengan tangannya, dan membentuknya menjadi seperti bola. Lalu melemparkan bola salju itu tepat ke kepala Rivaille.

Bola salju itu langsung mengenai sasaran. Rambut Rivaille di penuhi oleh banyak sekali salju.

Eren kemudian tertawa. "Begitu caranya mencairkan susana hati seseorang."

Rivaille menoleh. Dia mengambil salju dengan tangannya. Dan membentuknya menjadi seperti bola. Kali ini lebih besar dari bola salju yang Eren buat tadi. Kemudian melemparnya tepat ke kepala Eren.

"KYAAAA!" Eren memekik. Rambutnya penuh dengan salju.

Eren terlihat ingin balas dendam.

"Rivaille, mati kau!"

Eren lalu berlari mendorong Rivaille sampai jatuh terjengkang ke belakang jatuh tepat di atas tanah salju. Eren menindih Rivaille tepat di atasnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Jarak kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat sekali.

"Bukan begini caramu jika ingin menyerangku, Eren." Rivaille sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Perutnya ditindih oleh Eren.

Eren tidak perduli. Dia tetap pada posisinya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Rivaille menatap Eren di hadapannya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tiba-tiba menciumku?"

Rivaille terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Itu bukan sebuah ciuman biasa."

"Bukan ciuman biasa?" Eren nampak bingung.

"Ya. Karena waktu itu kau terus mengoceh mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang melukai hatiku. Aku hanya tidak ingin dari bibir indahmu itu, keluar kata-kata seperti itu. Jadi aku menciummu."

"Kau menciumku supaya aku berhenti berbicara kasar?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa kau menciumku lama sekali?"

"Kelepasan."

"Kau juga tidak mau melepasnya."

"Ketagihan."

"Kalo begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering berbicara kasar padamu."

Rivaille menatap bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Supaya kau lebih sering menciumku." Eren lalu mengecup bibir Rivaille. Singkat. Tapi terasa.

Rivaille yang di kecup hanya diam menatap. Kedua matanya tidak berkedip. Eren tersenyum manis menatap Rivaille dan meletakan kepalanya di atas dada Rivaille, memeluk tubuh Rivaille sangat erat. Rivaille sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Eren yang tiba-tiba begitu. Ditambah lagi, Eren malah memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Benar-benar tidak sadar diri kalo tubuhnya itu berat. Tapi Rivaille tidak menolak. Rivaille membalas pelukan Eren, dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Rivaille..."

"Hm."

"Jika hal buruk terjadi padamu saat kau sedang menjalankan misi yang berbahaya. Bagaimana dengan nasibku?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Eren menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa takut saja."

Rivaille memeluk Eren semakin erat.

"Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk apapun padaku. Aku berjanji akan kembali dengan selamat di setiap misi yang aku jalani, demi dirimu..."

Rivaille mencium puncak kepala Eren.

"...jadi jangan pernah berhenti menungguku, sampai aku kembali." Rivaille melanjutkan ucapannya.

Eren semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia hanya mengangguk saja. Tidak ingin berbicara apapun lagi. Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Rivaille barusan, seakan menjadi sebuah pertanda buruk yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi.

 _Kenapa dirimu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang agen pasukan khusus?_

 _Mempertaruhkan hidupmu demi misi berbahaya yang mungkin saja dapat membunuhmu._

 _Dan diriku sama sekali tidak mampu untuk melakukan apapun._

 _Selain hanya berharap semoga saja semua hal yang sangat aku takutkan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi._

 _Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya diriku kehilanganmu._

 _Disaat aku sudah benar-benar menyukaimu._

 _Aku sangat benci ketika aku harus kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku tanpa bisa berbuat apapun._

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana malam hari di Akita cukup bagus. Lampu-lampu terlihat mulai menyala menyinari di sepanjang jalan. Terutama di lokasi-lokasi yang sangat ramai di kunjungi oleh orang-orang seperti sebuah tempat pertokoan atau tempat menjual berbagai makanan kuliner khas daerah tempat itu. Kiritanpo dan milk yaki adalah kuliner khas Akita yang sangat lezat. Kiritanpo adalah makanan yang berasal dari beras kemudian ditumbuk dan dibentuk menjadi silinder lalu dipanggang diatas tungku api yang disekelilingnya ada keju chedar yang ditusuk hingga menyerupai sate. Kiritanpo ini dapat dimakan bersama dengan miso manis. Sedangkan milk yaki sebenarnya adalah kue susu. Walaupun dinamakan kue susu namun kudapan ini sama sekali tidak dibuat dengan susu. Masyarakat lokal Akita menamakannya kue susu karena warna kue ini yang putih seperti susu.

Rencana awal mereka untuk kembali ke tempat penginapan ternyata terpaksa di batalkan karena Eren mengatakan bahwa perutnya sangat lapar sekali dan dia ingin makan dulu sampai kenyang sebelum kembali ke tempat penginapan. Apa boleh buat? Rivaille tentunya tidak ingin melihat Eren merengek terus karena menahan rasa lapar. Rivaille terpaksa harus memutar arah melewati jalur yang berbeda dari rute yang tadi mereka lewati saat menuju ke tempat pemandian air panas, mobilnya berputar-putar mencari tempat yang menjual makanan kuliner khas daerah tempat itu. Hari semakin gelap. Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat untuk mengisi perut. Sebuah restoran kecil dengan nuansa sangat tradisional, tapi ramai sekali pengunjungnya. Rivaille menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan restoran itu. Eren sudah lebih dulu turun dari mobil dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Rivaille kemudian ikut turun dari mobilnya dan menyusul Eren masuk ke dalam. Mereka kemudian duduk di sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat sudut ruangan. Eren dan Rivaille memesan makanan khas daerah tempat itu, dan menyantapnya dengan lahap. Rasanya benar-benar enak sekali. Restoran yang mereka datangi itu sedikit berbeda dari yang lain, pengunjung yang makan disana ternyata diperbolehkan untuk berfoto dan hasil fotonya bisa langsung jadi. Setelah itu, foto mereka yang sudah jadi di tempel di dinding restoran sebagai sebuah kenang-kenangan. Pengunjung juga diperbolehkan menulis pesan dan kesan di foto tersebut. Eren merasa tertarik untuk ikut berfoto juga.

"Rivaille, kita foto dulu ya?" Eren merajuk.

Rivaille hanya diam saja. Dia tetap fokus dengan makanannya.

"Ayolah, Rivaille. Sebentar saja." Eren menarik lengan baju Rivaille.

Rivaille menoleh. "Aku tidak suka foto."

"Kan untuk kenang-kenangan. Sekali ini saja, aku ingin berfoto denganmu."

Rivaille tidak kuasa menolak permintaan Eren. Pria manis itu mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya yang membuat Rivaille tidak bisa menolak.

"Satu kali saja." Ucap Rivaille.

Kedua mata Eren membulat bahagia. "Benar?"

"Ya."

Eren lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah pelayan di restoran itu. Seorang wanita yang sudah berumur berjalan menghampiri Eren dan Rivaille sambil membawa sebuah kamera.

" _Oba-san_ , bisa tolong foto kami berdua?" Ucap Eren sambil tersenyum.

Wanita itu lalu mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan kameranya. Jari telunjuknya yang sedikit keriput itu mulai bersiap untuk mengambil gambar. Rivaille tidak tahu harus berpose seperti apa. Meski ingin di foto begitu, dia tetap saja tidak mau tersenyum. Eren memberikan senyum termanisnya ke arah kamera, jari tangannya bergerak membentuk huruf V.

 _"Freeze."_

Cahaya blitz dari kamera kemudian menyala. Wanita itu sudah selesai mengambil foto mereka berdua. Kemudian memberikan hasil foto itu kepada Eren.

 _"Arigatou, Oba-san."_ Eren mengangguk.

Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi.

Eren mengambil sebuah pulpen dan menuliskan sesuatu pada foto itu.

 ** _"Foto kenang-kenangan Eren dan Rivaille saat berlibur di Akita."_**

Kemudian Eren memberikan simbol tanda berbentuk 'LOVE' di akhir kalimatnya dan sebuah emoticon _smile._

Rivaille hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Eren.

"Dasar bocah."

Eren menoleh. _"Nande?"_

"Sifatmu itu kekanak-kanakan sekali."

Eren tidak memperdulikan ucapan Rivaille, dia sibuk menempel foto mereka di dinding restoran itu. Setelah foto itu terpasang dengan sempurna, Eren tampak tersenyum puas.

"Kau tampan sekali di foto itu, Rivaille."

Rivaille melirik ke arah foto itu. "Ya. Kau juga manis sekali di foto itu."

Eren sedikit menahan malu mendengar ucapan Rivaille barusan. Kemudian kembali duduk menikmati makanannya.

"Oh. Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku beli." Rivaille menatap Eren yang duduk di sampingnya.

Eren balas menatap. "Apa yang ingin kau beli?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren tersebut. "Kau tunggu saja disini. Jangan kemana-mana."

Baru saja Eren hendak ikut, Rivaille sudah lebih dulu _ngeloyor_ pergi keluar restoran itu. Eren mendengus sebal. Yang benar saja, masa dia ditinggalin sendirian disini? Eren lalu meneruskan acara makannya sambil menunggu Rivaille kembali.

Setengah jam kemudian, Rivaille kembali ke restoran itu sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan. Eren terus menatap ke arah bungkusan itu.

 _Kira-kira apa yang baru saja dibeli oleh Rivaille ya?_

 _Barang apa yang ada di dalam bungkusan itu?_

 _Jangan-jangan Rivaille sengaja membelikanku sebuah cokelat sebagai sebuah hadiah?_

Eren senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu.

"Berikan padaku." Eren meminta bungkusan yang di bawa Rivaille.

Rivaille terlihat bingung. "Apa?"

"Bungkusan itu. Kau membelikannya untukku kan?"

Rivaille mendelik. "Kata siapa?"

"Kataku barusan."

"Aku tidak membelikannya untukmu."

"Kenapa sih harus malu-malu? Bungkusan itu pasti isinya hadiah kan untukku?"

Rivaille menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Dia sama sekali tidak habis pikir kalo Eren bisa berfikir sampai se- _pede_ itu. Rivaille lalu merogoh isi di dalam bungkusan itu, dan mengeluarkan isi yang ada di dalamnya...

Sebuah celana dalam pria.

 _Zonk._

Eren sangat terkejut saat melihat isi di dalam bungkusan itu.

"Aku membeli celana dalam. Kau mau memakainya sebagai hadiah? Nih pakai saja kalo kau mau." Rivaille menyodorkan bungkusan itu kepada Eren.

Eren ngambek. Sangat kesal sekali. Dia tidak percaya ternyata tebakannya salah. Rivaille ternyata bukan tipe pria romantis seperti yang dibayangkannya.

"Kau ngambek?" Rivaille menatap wajah Eren.

Eren yang ditatap hanya buang muka.

"Kau beneran ngambek?" Rivaille mencoba memeluk Eren, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Eren.

 _"Tch."_ Rivaille memijit pelipisnya. Bingung harus bagaiman caranya membujuk anak kecil kalo sudah ngambek begitu.

"Eren..." Rivaille berusaha membuat Eren agar mau menatapnya, tapi Eren malah menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit menjauh.

"Kau mau cokelat? Aku belikan sekarang." Rivaille sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana supaya Eren tidak benar-benar membencinya.

Eren hanya diam saja. Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille.

Rivaille kemudian berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya. "Aku belikan sekarang juga untukmu."

Rivaille serius dengan ucapannya. Dia benar-benar berjalan pergi keluar restoran itu. Eren merasa sangat bersalah sekali. Kenapa sikapnya menjadi seperti anak kecil begini? Padahal Rivaille sudah susah payah menemaninya seharian ini pergi mengunjungi berbagai tempat. Menemaninya ke tempat pamandian air panas. Bermain salju. Mencari tempat makan. Tapi kenapa masih saja dirinya bersikap keras kepala seperti ini?

 _"Baka."_

Sudah hampir satu jam Rivaille belum juga kembali. Eren sangat khawatir sekali. Eren kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan restoran itu. Siapa tahu Rivaille belum pergi terlalu jauh. Eren ingin menyusulnya. Saat Eren berjalan melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu restoran, hawa dingin langsung menerpa tubuhnya. Rasanya dingin sekali. Matanya melihat ke arah sekeliling, berharap dapat menemukan Rivaille. Tapi Eren tidak menemukannya. Dimana Rivaille? Dia tidak merasa kedinginan? Kenapa perginya lama sekali? Eren mulai merasa gelisah. Kedua tangannya terasa gemetar.

Tiba-tiba dari sebuah gang sempit di dekat sebuah pertokoan, muncul seseorang berjalan menuju ke tempat Eren berdiri. Orang itu adalah Rivaille. Eren bahagia sekali rasanya. Ternyata Rivaille baik-baik saja. Eren melihat ke arah kedua tangan Rivaille.

 _Dia tidak membawa bungkusan apapun?_

 _Bukannya tadi dia pergi ingin membelikanku sebuah cokelat?_

Rivaille memperlambat langkah kakinya ketika hampir mendekati Eren.

"Mana cokelatnya?" Eren menagih.

Rivaille hanya diam saja. Kedua tangannya benar-benar kosong tidak membawa apapun.

Eren berani bersumpah kali ini dirinya benar-benar merasa kesal sekali.

"Bagus sekali kau, Rivaille. Membuatku menunggu lama sekali disini sampai aku hampir membeku kedinginan. Membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Dan sekarang kau kembali dengan tangan kosong. Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku kesal. Aku benci sekali padamu!" Eren lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rivaille.

Sedetik sebelum Eren melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, Rivaille menarik tangan Eren hingga pria manis itu berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau mau ap _—"_

Baru saja Eren ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata makian, kedua tangan Rivaille langsung menangkup kedua pipi Eren, mendekatkan bibirnya dan menciumnya. Kedua bibir Eren dipaksa dibuka. Setelah bibir Eren terbuka, Rivaille lalu memberikan sebuah coklat yang ada di dalam mulutnya masuk ke dalam mulut Eren. Kedua mata Eren terbuka lebar. Eren hampir saja tersedak. Rivaille kemudian melepas ciumannya setelah cokelat itu berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Eren.

"Sudah puas?"

Eren mendelik. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalo sejak tadi Rivaille menyimpan cokelat itu di dalam mulutnya. Pantas saja tadi saat ditanya, dia tidak mau menjawab. Kedua pipi Eren benar-benar bersemu merah sekali. Dia ingin tertawa rasanya melihat aksi _nekat_ Rivaille barusan. Eren kemudian memeluk leher Rivaille dan mengecupnya bibirnya. Lalu memeluk Rivaille sangat erat.

 _"Baka."_ Eren berbicara setengah tertawa.

Rivaille membalas pelukan Eren.

"Kau benar ingin membenciku?"

Eren menggeleng. "Tidak. Mana mungkin aku bisa membencimu?"

"Hm." Rivaille mengusap lembut kepala Eren.

"Rivaille..."

"Apa?"

Eren mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Rivaille tersenyum.

Eren mungkin tidak dapat melihat Rivaille tersenyum.

Tapi kali itu, Rivaille benar-benar tersenyum.

Rivaille memeluk Eren semakin erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N** : Sebenarnya, ini bukan fanfic genre Angst, tapi kenapa saya ngetiknya rada ngilu ya (?) nih, di chapter ini saya banyakin riren momentnya _—_ sesuai dengan permintaan reviewer xD semoga hubungan mereka berdua kedepannya makin langgeng terus deh ya. /iyain aja

Saya mohon maaf jika masih terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, maklumi sajalah saya hanya manusia biasa. :')

Kalo ada yang kurang jelas, atau ada yang bingung mungkin sama plot ceritanya? Bisa ditanyakan saja kepada saya, nanti akan saya jelaskan sampai jelas (?)

Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima dengan senang hati supaya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya.

Terimakasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca.

Heichouxi-

* * *

 **MIT** : Kepanjangan dari Institut Teknologi Massachusetts (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) sebuah universitas yang terletak di kota Cambridge, Massachusetts tepatnya di seberang Sungai Charles dari distrik Back Bay di Boston, Amerika Serikat. Didirikan tahun 1861 sebagai respon atas kemajuan teknologi dan industri di Amerika pada saat itu, universitas ini mengadopsi universitas riset ala Eropa. Reaktor Nuklir MIT Laboratorium (MIT-NRL) adalah sebuah laboratorium universitas yang melakukan penelitian interdisipliner (lintas bidang keilmuan) antara lain di bidang bahan bakar dan sistem energi nuklir, ilmu nuklir, kedokteran nuklir, dan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi radiasi. 5 MW Reaktor Nuklir MIT (MITR) dilengkapi dengan fasilitas eksperimental yang dapat digunakan baik di dalam dan di luar MIT.

 **Katedral** : adalah bangunan gereja yang dipimpin oleh seorang uskup sehingga sekaligus menjadi pusat keuskupan.

 **Administrasi Negara** : adalah seluruh proses yang dilakukan organisasi maupun perseorangan yang berkaitan dengan penerapan atau pelaksanaan hukum dan peraturan yang dikeluarkan oleh badan legislatif, eksekutif serta peradilan, terutama proses bagaimana kebijakan itu diimplementasikan.

 **Kongres** : adalah kumpulan orang, terutama untuk tujuan politik.

 **Intelijen** : adalah informasi yang dihargai atas ketepatan waktu dan relevansinya, bukan detail dan keakuratannya, berbeda dengan _data_ yang berupa informasi yang akurat, atau _fakta_ yang merupakan informasi yang telah diverifikasi. Intelijen kadang disebut _data aktif_ atau _intelijen aktif_ , informasi ini biasanya mengenai rencana, keputusan, dan kegiatan suatu pihak, yang penting untuk ditindak-lanjuti atau dianggap berharga dari sudut pandang organisasi pengumpul intelijen.

 **Amnesia** : adalah kondisi terganggunya daya ingat. Penyebab amnesia dapat berupa organik atau fungsional. Penyebab organik dapat berupa kerusakan otak, akibat trauma atau penyakit, atau penggunaan obat-obatan (biasanya yang bersifat sedatif) dan yang terparah bisa juga disebabkan oleh operasi transplantasi sum-sum tulang belakang. Penyebab fungsional adalah faktor psikologis, seperti halnya mekanisme pertahanan ego.

 **Teknologi nuklir** : adalah teknologi yang melibatkan reaksi dari inti atom. Teknologi nuklir dapat ditemukan pada berbagai aplikasi, dari yang sederhana seperti detektor asap hingga sesuatu yang besar seperti reaktor nuklir.


	5. Chapter 5 : Misi Darurat

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **[ Cover is not mine ]**

 **a RivaEre Fanfiction Written by Heichouxi**

 **SNIPER**

 **Action, Mystery, Thriller, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warnings: AU, Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy/MaleXMale, Deskripsi agak ngawur, EYD berantakan, Bahasa tidak baku, OOC, Alur cerita yang bergonta-ganti.**

.

.

.

 _Pada chapter ini, saya ingin memberi penekanan bahwa keterangan tempat mungkin akan lebih sering bergonta-ganti, tolong perhatikan setiap nama atau tulisan yang dicetak tebal._

.

.

.

 _Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy Reading._

.

.

.

* * *

 _KRING..._

 _KRING..._

 _KRING..._

Bunyi suara dering telepon terdengar sangat nyaring memecah kesunyian di dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat gelap dan minim suara itu. Sepasang suami istri terlihat sedang tertidur sangat pulas meringkuk di balik kain selimut berlapis tebal yang menutupi hampir disekujur tubuh mereka.

 _KRING..._

 _KRING..._

 _KRING..._

Dering telepon terdengar berbunyi kembali.

Kedua kelopak mata cantik milik seorang wanita tua bergerak perlahan terbuka. Tangannya yang berwarna putih pucat dan nampak terlihat sudah mulai mengeriput mencoba untuk menggapai gagang telepon yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh di samping tempat tidurnya. Wanita tua itu lalu menempelkan gagang telepon tersebut pada salah satu telinga miliknya.

"Ya?"

...

Wanita tua itu berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya yang sudah mulai memburuk karena faktor usia. Suara parau terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Ah baik, tunggu sebentar."

Wanita tua itu lalu menoleh ke arah samping hendak membangunkan suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Sayang... bangun." Digoyangkannya pelan tubuh suaminya itu, hingga kedua kelopak mata milik suaminya perlahan mulai terbuka dan menatap lekat ke arah istrinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada panggilan darurat dari kantor. Mereka bilang ingin berbicara denganmu." Wanita tua itu kemudian menyerahkan gagang telepon yang dipegangnya kepada suaminya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali.

Pixis menempelkan gagang telepon tersebut pada salah satu telinga miliknya.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Situasi sangat darurat, Sir. Anda diminta untuk segera datang ke kantor pusat sekarang juga."_ Suara Nanaba terdengar sangat panik.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

 _"_ _Anda akan segera mengetahuinya sendiri setelah tiba disini."_

"Baik. Aku akan segera kesana."

Sambungan telepon kemudian terputus.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Pixis segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Menatap sejenak wajah istrinya yang telah kembali tertidur lelap. Menarik sebuah selimut hingga menutupi tubuh istrinya itu agar tetap hangat. Pixis kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan segera pergi menuju ke kantor pusat.

Sesampainya di kantor pusat, Pixis segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Suasana di dalam kantor nampak lain dari biasanya. Beberapa pegawai terlihat lebih sibuk. Bahkan di antara mereka sampai ada yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Wakil Direktur dihadapan mereka. Pixis langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan _meeting._ Di dalam ruangan itu sudah di penuhi oleh banyak sekali orang. Hanya tinggal tersisa satu kursi kosong saja, yaitu kursi miliknya. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu seketika langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat saat melihat Pixis berjalan memasuki ruangan. Semuanya lalu kembali duduk pada kursinya masing-masing, dan mulai membicarakan situasi darurat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Layar monitor besar yang terpasang di tengah ruangan itu kemudian menyala. Memunculkan sebuah foto seseorang. "Orang ini bernama Nack Tius." Ucap Erwin.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu langsung mengarahkan pandangan mata mereka menatap lurus ke arah layar monitor, memperhatikan dengan jelas wajah seseorang yang muncul di layar monitor tersebut.

"Nack Tius merupakan salah seorang kepala peneliti dalam bidang nuklir yang berasal dari Korea Utara, dia ingin meminta dukungan politik dari masyarakat Jepang. Nack Tius tergabung dalam anggota partai buruh nomor 24. Seperti yang telah kita semua ketahui, program senjata nuklir ada di bawah kekuasaan partai buruh nomor 24. Dengan kata lain, dia merupakan salah seorang pemegang kunci untuk program pengembangan teknologi senjata nuklir." Erwin menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan salah seorang pemegang kunci?" Pixis masih belum paham dengan ucapan Erwin.

"Nack Tius adalah seorang ahli ilmu teknologi nuklir dalam pengembangan senjata. Maka dari itu, dia merupakan salah satu orang penting yang mungkin akan menjadi target utama sasaran teroris selanjutnya." Ucap Erwin.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu saling berpandangan.

"Lantas, untuk tujuan apa dia meminta dukungan politik dari masyarakat Jepang? Bukankah itu berarti dia akan dianggap sebagai penghianat oleh negaranya sendiri?" Kali ini Nanaba yang bersuara.

"Semua ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba, sehingga kita tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk menyelidiki maksud dari tujuannya tersebut." Tukas Erwin.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Pixis kembali bersuara.

"Dari hasil pelacakan yang telah dilakukan oleh Ymir, keberadaannya saat ini masih berada di Ukraina. Tapi dia akan segera melakukan penerbangan menuju ke Hungaria. " Jelas Erwin.

"Hungaria?"

Erwin mengangguk.

"Segera hubungi Eren, Farlan, dan Rivaille untuk kembali dari masa liburan mereka. Katakan bahwa mereka mendapatkan sebuah misi darurat!" Pixis memberi penekanan pada nada bicaranya.

"Kami telah berhasil menghubungi Farlan, dia bersedia akan melakukan misi darurat ini." Ucap Nanaba.

"Bagaimana dengan Eren dan Rivaille?" Pixis menatap ke arah Nanaba yang duduk di sampingnya.

Nanaba menggeleng. "Maaf, _Sir._ Kami sudah berusaha mencoba menghubungi mereka berdua berulang kali, tapi ponsel mereka tidak aktif."

 **BRAK!**

Pixis memukul sangat keras meja besar yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat geram dan marah sekali. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu nampak terkejut.

"CEPAT HUBUNGI EREN DAN RIVAILLE! APA YANG SEBENARNYA SEDANG MEREKA LAKUKAN SEKARANG SAMPAI PONSELNYA TIDAK AKTIF?"

Nanaba sangat panik dan tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa. Erwin menyadari atas hal itu.

"Saya yang akan mencoba menghubungi mereka berdua. Jika situasinya tidak memungkinkan, saya akan tetap berusaha agar misi darurat ini tetap dapat terselesaikan. Sekali lagi, saya meminta maaf atas kecerobohan mereka berdua." Ucap Erwin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Pixis tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Pria paruh baya itu malah bangkit berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan _meeting_ tersebut. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa diam dan tidak ada yang berani berbicara.

Setelah Wakil Direktur sudah benar-benar pergi, Nanaba mulai dapat bernafas lega sambil mengusap dadanya sendiri. "Yang barusan itu... hampir saja."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menghubungi Eren dan Rivaille?" Erwin bersuara.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus menghubungi mereka berdua dengan cara apalagi." Ucap Nanaba.

Erwin memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Kenapa mereka berdua masih saja sempat berulah disaat darurat seperti ini? Katakan kepada Farlan, suruh dia segera datang kemari untuk menemuiku secepatnya."

"Yes, _Sir._ "

.

.

.

* * *

 **Akita, Jepang**

Cahaya mentari pagi mulai memancarkan sinarnya yang menyilaukan mata. Menelusup masuk melewati celah lubang jendela yang tertutup kain berwarna putih. Silaunya mampu menembus kain berwarna putih itu dan membuat seisi ruangan di dalam kamar menjadi cukup terang.

Rivaille perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam rapat. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena terlalu banyak cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Pantas saja sudah seterang ini. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping dan mendapati Eren yang masih tertidur sangat pulas. Kedua mata cantik milik pria manis itu masih terpejam sangat rapat. Wajahnya terlihat semakin manis sekali ketika sedang tidur. Ya, mereka berdua baru dapat kembali ke penginapan lewat pukul tengah malam setelah kemarin seharian melakukan perjalanan mengunjungi banyak sekali tempat indah di Akita. Fasilitas kamar yang mereka sewa memang hanya menyediakan satu buah tempat tidur saja, tapi cukup lebar kalo hanya untuk ditiduri oleh dua orang.

Sebuah ide usil terlintas di dalam kepala Rivaille. Pria tampan itu perlahan bangun dan merangkak mendekati Eren yang masih tertidur sangat pulas disampingnya. Rivaille perlahan bergerak naik ke atas tubuh pria manis itu lalu menindih perutnya. Eren tidak bereaksi apa-apa, seolah tidak merasa bahwa dirinya sedang ditindih oleh seseorang. Mata Rivaille menatap lekat ke arah wajah pria manis itu. Tatapan matanya langsung tertuju pada bibir milik Eren. Pikiran kotor mulai menguasai seluruh isi sel otaknya. Perlahan Rivaille mulai memberanikan diri mendekatkan bibirnya ingin mencium bibir itu. Akan tetapi, sedetik sebelum Rivaille berhasil melancarkan aksi mesumnya itu, tiba-tiba saja kedua kelopak mata cantik milik Eren terbuka dan langsung menatap lurus ke arah kedua mata Rivaille. Keduanya sempat terdiam dan saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Rivaille kemudian segera turun dari posisinya—yang menindih tubuh Eren—dan berpindah tidur di sebelah kiri pria manis itu. Eren nampak kebingungan dan menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa pindah jadi tidur di sebelah kiriku?" Eren masih terus menatap heran ke arah Rivaille.

Yang ditatap hanya bersikap masa bodoh dan terlihat sibuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya. "Tempat tidur ini kan luas, salah jika aku pindah tidur ke sebelah kirimu?"

"Tidak salah sih, hanya sedikit aneh saja. Terus tadi kau di atas tubuhku barusan itu, mau ngapain?" Eren masih mencecar Rivaille dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Ya tadi itu aku mau pindah ke sebelah sini." Rivaille berbohong.

Eren mengangguk saja. "Oh, _Souka..._ " Lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Rivaille masih terus memperhatikan Eren, sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak mengusap lembut puncak kepala Eren. Matanya menatap lekat ke wajah pria manis yang tidur di sampingnya itu.

Eren merasakan kepalanya diusap lembut oleh seseorang, pria manis itu kemudian membuka lagi matanya dan balas menatap Rivaille. "Apa?"

"Letakan kepalamu diatas lenganku." Ucap Rivaille.

"Untuk apa?"

"Letakan saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Kepalaku berat, nanti lenganmu sakit."

"Tidak akan."

"Tidak mau."

"Cepat."

Eren mendengus sebal. Tapi kemudian pria manis itu bersedia menuruti perkataan Rivaille.

"Sudah puas sekarang?"

"Hm..."

"Berat kan?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Eren tiba-tiba saja tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Rivaille menatap heran.

Eren menggeleng, dia hanya diam saja tidak mau menjawab. Eren malah memiringkan posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, lalu memeluk pinggang Rivaille yang tidur di sampingnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada milik pria tampan itu.

"Kau ini..." Rivaille ikut menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan membalas pelukan Eren. Mencium puncak kepala pria manis itu dan mengusap rambutnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Eren berbicara dengan volume suara yang sangat pelan sekali tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh telinga Rivaille.

"Hm..." Rivaille hanya bergumam pelan, lalu mencium lembut kedua kelopak mata milik Eren.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Eren mengulang kembali kalimatnya, kali ini volume suaranya lebih keras.

"Ya, Eren. Aku belum tuli." Rivaille mencubit pipi Eren dengan gemas.

"Habisnya responmu cuma begitu." Eren merengut sebal.

"Kau ingin respon dariku yang seperti apa?" Rivaille menatap lekat kedua mata cantik milik pria manis itu.

"Bilang cinta juga padaku atau apalah itu... yang romantis sedikit." Eren menjawab dengan ketus.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakannya?"

Eren mengangguk. "Ya."

"Beri aku ciuman... baru aku akan mengatakannya."

"Ciuman?"

"Ya... di bibir." Ucap Rivaille.

Rivaille awalnya tidak serius dengan ucapannya, tapi Eren malah menganggap ucapan Rivaille yang barusan itu serius. Pria manis itu perlahan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat milik Rivaille. Mengecup dengan lembut bibir tipis itu sampai berkali-kali. Rivaille dapat merasakan kecupan lembut dari bibir Eren, dia lalu membalas mengecupnya dan mengulumnya untuk beberapa saat.

Eren memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati ciuman lembut dari Rivaille.

Rivaille kemudian melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mengecup hidung mancung milik Eren dengan sangat lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Eren."

Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang terbang di dalam perutnya, rasanya senang sekali mendengar ucapan Rivaille barusan. Eren memeluk Rivaille kembali, kali ini pelukannya lebih erat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan memeluku seperti ini? Cacing di dalam perutku sudah ramai sekali ingin meminta jatah makan." Rivaille berbicara setengah berbisik tepat di telinga kanan milik Eren.

Eren perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi kalo sudah siang?" Eren mendelik.

"Kenapa juga aku harus bilang? Bukannya sudah jelas terlihat dari jendela kalo diluar sudah terang?"

Eren _melongo_ saja menatap ke arah jendela. Kemudian segera beringsut merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana?" Rivaille meraih tangan Eren, menggenggam tangan pria manis itu dengan kuat, seakan tidak ingin Eren pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku ingin mandi. Setelah itu baru menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Katanya perutmu lapar?"

"Hm..." Rivaille lalu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Eren dan kembali memejamkan mata, melanjutkan tidur.

Eren hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. "Cepat bangun. Jangan tidur lagi."

Pria manis itu kemudian bergegas berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Mengambil sebuah handuk yang tergantung tidak jauh di dekat pintu kamar mandi, lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dan menguncinya rapat dari dalam.

Tidak lama setelah Eren masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Rivaille langsung beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Melihat sekilas pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin, rambutnya kusut tidak karuan—tapi wajahnya masih tetap saja tampan. Matanya bergerak mencari sesuatu. Dia menemukan ponsel miliknya tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Ponsel itu mati. Kehabisan Daya. " _Cih..._ "

Rivaille kemudian mencari dimana dia menaruh tas miliknya. Berusaha untuk mencari _charger._ Dia berharap semoga saja masih sempat memasukan benda itu ke dalam tasnya sesaat sebelum berangkat menuju kemari. Dia mencarinya dimanapun, tapi tidak berhasil menemukannya. " _Sial_ , apa aku lupa membawanya?"

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Eren baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Pria manis itu berjalan mendekati Rivaille dari arah belakang, memandang dengan heran melihat Rivaille yang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Sedang mencari apa?"

"Mencari _charger_."

"Kau lupa membawanya?"

"Sepertinya."

Eren menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa memangnya?"

"Ponselku kehabisan daya."

"Coba pakai _charger_ punyaku."

"Tidak bisa. Ponselku memakai _charger_ khusus."

"Oh, begitu. Salah sendiri tidak bawa." Eren lalu sibuk mengeringkan air yang masih terus menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang basah.

"Kau tidak mendapatkan pesan apapun?" Ucap Rivaille.

"Pesan dari siapa?"

"NSS."

Eren menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut. Kemudian memeriksa layar ponselnya. "Tidak ada. Sejak berada disini, ponselku sulit sekali mendapatkan sinyal. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi. "Buatkan aku makanan yang enak."

"Kau mau aku buatkan makanan apa?"

"Apapun itu asal masakanmu, pasti aku makan." Pintu kamar mandi kemudian tertutup rapat dan terkunci dari dalam.

Eren tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah lemari pendingin yang terletak di sebelah sudut ruangan. Diambilnya 4 buah butir telur, daging sapi cincang, 2 buah sosis yang sudah dipotong-potong, buncis yang sudah di iris tipis, wortel, serta keju. Eren membawa semua bahan-bahan itu menuju ke dapur. Semua bahan-bahan itu kemudian diletakkan dan dipisahkan berdasarkan jenisnya ke dalam beberapa wadah kecil. Eren terdiam sejenak memandangi, dia bingung ingin membuatkan makanan apa untuk Rivaille.

"Aku tidak pandai memasak. Tapi aku bisa membuat omelet."

Eren mulai bersiap untuk memasak. Dia mencuci terlebih dahulu semua bahan-bahan yang akan digunakannya agar terhindar dari kotoran atau zat kimia yang berbahaya. Setelah itu dia memanaskan mentega diatas wajan lalu memasukan bawang bombay yang sudah di iris tipis, menumisnya sampai tercium bau harum. Lalu kemudian memasukan buncis, wortel, serta daging cincang. Eren terus menumisnya sampai semua sayuran itu menjadi layu dan dagingnya menjadi matang. Setelah itu, Eren menyiapkan telur pada sebuah wadah untuk dicampur dengan daun bawang, garam, merica bubuk, dan bawang goreng. Kemudian mengaduknya sampai semua bahan tercampur dan merata.

" _Oke,_ sekarang saatnya membuat omlete!"

Eren lalu memanaskan sedikit mentega pada sebuah wajan dan menuangkan adonan telur ke dalamnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia juga menuangkan bahan isian yang sudah dibuatnya tadi. Sebelumnya, diatas telur ia taburi keju terlebih dahulu secukupnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, tinggal menunggu sampai telurnya matang. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup matang, Eren lalu menggulung omelet dan membaliknya agar semua sisinya juga ikut matang. Dan bagian terakhir, tinggal memberi mayonaise atau saus sambal.

 _"Ta-da! This is it. Omelet ala chef Eren!"_ Eren mencium aroma harum dari masakan buatannya sendiri. _"It's so yummy."_

Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Handuk masih melilit di bagian pinggangnya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang polos. Dadanya yang terbentuk dengan otot tubuh yang terpahat sempurna terekspose tanpa tertutup apapun. Bulir-bulir air masih terus menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang masih basah. Indra penciumannya yang tajam mencium aroma makanan yang berasal dari arah dapur ruangan itu. Rancana awal untuk segera berpakaian diurungkannya sejenak. Kakinya perlahan melangkah menuju ke arah dapur mengikuti aroma makanan itu berasal. Dilihatnya Eren sedang asik menata sayuran di pinggiran piring dengan sangat rapi.

"Kau sedang membuat apa? Baunya tercium sampai keluar." Ucap Rivaille.

Eren terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Rivaille yang bertelanjang dada membuatnya semakin _shock_ lalu pria manis itu memutar badannya kembali dengan cepat—memunggungi Rivaille—dan pura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatannya menata sayuran di pinggiran piring.

"Kenapa tidak memakai baju? _"_

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada wanita disini."

"Lantas kalo tidak ada wanita kau bisa bebas bertelanjang dada seperti itu? Tidak malu dilihat olehku?"

"Kenapa aku harus malu?"

Eren mengela nafas. "Jangan sampai membuat kesabaranku habis dan kau kulempar dengan pisau."

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Barusan kau bilang ingin melemparku dengan pisau."

"Makanya jangan membuat kesabaranku habis!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun daritadi."

Cukup.

Sudah cukup adu mulutnya.

Eren sudah tahu kalo dia tidak akan menang.

"Baik, jika itu maumu."

"Apa?"

"Aku hitung satu sampai tiga. Kalo kau belum juga memakai baju—" Eren memutus kalimatnya.

"Kalo aku belum juga memakai baju?" Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu Eren melanjutkan kalimatnya sampai selesai.

"Aku serius, Rivaille." Eren mulai geram.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kau buruk sekali dalam menutupi rona merah di wajahmu itu, Eren. Sangat jelas sekali dapat aku lihat." Rivaille lalu berjalan _ngeloyor_ pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Eren menggenggam kuat sendok yang ada di tangannya seperti ingin membengkokannya kalo saja dia memiliki cukup tenaga untuk melakukan hal itu. " _Sial._ "

Setelah makanan yang dibuat Eren sudah siap untuk dihidangkan. Pria manis itu dengan sangat hati-hati membawa makanan itu menuju ke meja makan. Rivaille sudah duduk pada salah satu kursi di meja makan itu sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, menunggu Eren membawakan makanan untuknya.

"Lama sekali." Desisnya.

Eren tidak menghiraukan ucapan Rivaille tersebut, dia lalu menarik sebuah bangku untuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Rivaille. Eren menyodorkan sepiring omelet untuk pria tampan yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Eren tersenyum sangat manis.

"Omelet?"

"Ya. Katanya kau akan memakan apapun yang aku masak."

"Daritadi lama sekali ternyata hanya membuat ini?"

"Kau fikir membuat ini mudah?"

"Mudah saja. Hanya tinggal memasak telur lalu dicampur dengan sayuran."

"Tidak semudah itu. Perlu beberapa trik khusus!"

"Trik khusus?"

"Ya."

"Trik apa?"

"Rahasia." Eren menjulurkan lidahnya di hadapan Rivaille.

" _Tch..._ Awas saja kalo rasanya tidak enak."

"Pasti enak kok. Hukum aku kalo rasanya tidak enak."

"Hukuman seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apapun itu, terserah saja."

Rivaille lalu menyendokan beberapa potongan kecil omelet ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya memang enak sih.

"Enak?"

"Lumayan."

"Lumayan itu berarti enak?"

"Aku tidak bilang enak."

"Berarti tidak enak?"

"Bukan juga."

"Lalu apa?"

"Biasa saja."

"Ah masa sih?"

Eren lalu menyendokan beberapa potongan kecil omelet ke dalam mulutnya juga. Satu sendok, dua sendok, tiga sendok, Eren memakannya dengan sangat lahap. Rivaille berhenti makan, pria tampan itu malah sibuk meperhatikan Eren makan.

Eren yang sadar sedang diperhatikan, lalu menghentikan makannya dan menatap ke arah Rivaille. "Rasanya enak kok."

Rivaille diam saja tidak menjawab.

Eren lalu melanjutkan acara makannya lagi. Rivaille masih saja terus memperhatikannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya Eren ketus.

"Tidak apa."

"Kenapa daritadi memperhatikanku?"

"Sengaja."

"Sengaja apa maksudmu?"

"Sengaja ingin membuat wajahmu _blushing_ ketika sedang makan."

"Ha-hah? Untuk apa memangnya?"

"Karena aku suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu."

"Su-suka?" Rona merah mulai muncul di wajah Eren. Belum pernah sekalipun Eren mendengar Rivaille secara terang-terangan memujinya seperti ini.

Rivaille semakin lekat menatap wajah Eren. "Ya. Suka sekali."

Eren membuang mukanya ke arah samping. Berusaha agar Rivaille tidak dapat melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau tidak pandai menyembunyikannya. Jadi tidak usah disembunyikan segala. Wajahmu malah semakin merah nanti." Rivaille menyendokan omelet ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya lembut.

Eren mendengus sebal, menatap tajam ke arah Rivaille.

"Rivaille..."

"Hm?"

"Kau baru pertama kali ya melihat pria manis _blushing_ ketika sedang makan?"

"Ya. Baru pertama kali ini."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara hal seperti itu di hadapanku dengan wajah yang datar?"

"Tidak tahu."

Eren merasa geram sekali, dia lalu meletakan sendoknya dengan kasar di atas piring. Tidak mau lagi melanjutkan acara makannya. "Aku sudah selesai."

"Habiskan."

"Sudah kenyang."

"Aku bilang habiskan, Eren."

"Tidak mau."

"Apa perlu aku suapi?"

"Tidak usah."

"Kalo begitu cepat habiskan."

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang!"

"Kau ingin aku suapi dengan mulut?"

Eren mendelik. "Si-siapa yang minta disuapi dengan mulut?"

"Kalo kau tetap tidak mau menghabiskan makananmu, aku akan benar-benar menyuapimu dengan mulut. Tidak perduli kau akan menikmatinya atau tidak."

Eren mulai berfikir yang bukan-bukan. "Hah? Ba-baik! Akan aku habiskan! Jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Bagus. Cepat habiskan."

Eren lalu melahap semua sisa omelet yang ada di piringnya sampai tidak tersisa. Mulutnya penuh terisi hingga ia kesulitan untuk berbicara. Eren hampir mati karena tersedak kalo saja dia tidak segera meminum air.

Rivaille menatap dengan rasa jijik. "Jorok sekali kau, Eren."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Batalion, Hungaria**

Farlan ditugaskan untuk pergi sendirian berangkat menuju ke Hungaria, menjalani misi darurat ini. Eren dan Rivaille masih belum juga dapat di hubungi. Mau atau tidak mau, Farlan harus tetap menjalankan misinya meskipun hanya sendirian. Inilah resiko yang memang harus ia hadapi sebagai salah satu anggota pasukan khusus. Awalnya Farlan merasa tidak yakin kalo ia akan mampu untuk melakukan misi ini atau tidak, dan Farlan juga sempat berfikir kalo kemungkinan dia berhasil akan sangatlah kecil. Tapi Erwin mengatakan telah mengatur segalanya, dan meyakinkan Farlan bahwa misinya kali ini tidak akan terlalu sulit. Farlan hanya perlu membawa Nack Tius kembali ke Jepang dengan selamat. Mungkin kelihatannya memang sepele, tapi Farlan tetap harus berhati-hati karena jika dirinya sampai tertangkap, itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah besar yang akan membahayakan keselamatan nyawanya sendiri. Jika Farlan sampai gagal melakukannya, kemungkinan besar dia akan mati terbunuh.

" _Come on, you can do it. Okay? Calm down."_

Farlan berusaha mati-matian untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Nack Tius sedang berada di sebuah ruangan khusus di dalam gedung. Ada banyak sekali penjaga di dalam gedung itu. Tidak sembarang orang dapat menerobos masuk ke dalam. Di setiap sisi pintu masuk dan pintu keluar terdapat dua sampai tiga orang bodyguard yang bersenjata api. Tentu saja ini akan menjadi hal yang tidak mudah untuk Farlan. Dia perlu melakukan penyamaran agar dapat mempermudah aksinya dan tidak dicurigai. Jujur saja, ini merupakan kali pertama baginya melakukan sebuah penyamaran.

Farlan menyamar menjadi seorang _room service_ yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan makanan. Dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan penampilan yang sudah sesuai peran, dia melakukan tugasnya. Dengan sangat yakin dan tetap waspada, Farlan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan di dalam gedung itu sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan di tangannya. Dengan sangat mudah, Farlan dapat melewati beberapa orang penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu tanpa dicurigai. Penyamarannya ternyata berhasil. Farlan bergegas berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai lokasi tempat Nack Tius berada. Saat Farlan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, ternyata di dalamnya ada banyak sekali bodyguard dari Eropa yang sedang asik mengobrol sambil bermain kartu, mereka semua berjumlah kurang lebih sekitar tujuh orang.

" _Sial._ " Umpatnya.

Farlan tetap berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Perlahan dia memutar gagang pintu ruangan itu sambil tetap membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan di tangannya. Saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Farlan mulai masuk ke dalam. Seluruh bodyguard yang ada di dalam ruangan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap ke arah Farlan dengan tatapan curiga.

 _Apa yang mereka lihat?_

 _Apa mereka mencurigaiku?_

 _Oh Ayolah, Aku belum ingin membunuh orang sekarang._

Salah seorang bodyguard berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Farlan. Matanya memperhatikan Farlan secara intens dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah nampan yang sedang dibawa Farlan. Dibukanya tutup nampan itu, dan dilihatnya dengan jelas isi di dalam nampan tersebut. Secara kasat mata, mungkin nampan itu memang hanya berisi sebuah cake biasa. Tapi siapa yang akan mengira kalo ternyata cake itu adalah umpan yang memang sudah dirancang dan dipersiapkan dari awal? Nampan yang di bawa oleh Farlan memang bukanlah nampan berisi cake biasa. Nampan itu berisi sebuah cake dengan _topping strawberry_ khusus. Hanji telah mendesain sebuah _topping strawberry_ khusus yang dapat meledak dan mengeluarkan asap beracun. Siapapun yang menghirup asap itu, akan mengalami sesak nafas, keracunan, lalu kemudian mati. Saat tutup nampan itu dibuka oleh salah seorang bodyguard, _topping strawberry_ itu langsung meledak dan menyemburkan asap beracun. Farlan sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Oleh sebab itu, Hanji memintanya untuk membawa dua buah masker berisi tabung oksigen agar Farlan tetap bisa bernafas tanpa harus menghirup asap beracun tersebut. Satu per satu para bodyguard mati karena keracunan. Farlan segera memanfaatkan situasi tersebut untuk dapat menyelinap masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar tempat Nack Tius berada. Di dobraknya pintu kamar itu hingga terbuka lebar. Dan di dapatinya Nack Tius yang menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh ketakutan.

"Siapa kau?" Ucapnya.

"Saya Farlan Church, anggota pasukan khusus dari Jepang yang ditugaskan untuk membawa anda."

"Benarkah?" Nack Tius masih belum percaya.

Farlan mengangguk. "Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Anda harus segera saya bawa keluar dari tempat ini sebelum para penjaga yang lain berdatangan."

Nack Tius akhirnya percaya saja dengan ucapan Farlan.

"Pakai ini." Farlan menyerahkan masker berisi tabung oksigen. "Agar anda tetap bisa bernafas dan tidak terkena asap beracun."

Nack Tius hanya mengangguk dan menuruti semua perkataan Farlan.

Beberapa penjaga mulai berdatangan. Dua orang penjaga bersenjata api terlihat bersiaga berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tempat Farlan dan Nack Tius berada. Dua orang penjaga itu bersiaga berdiri di luar siap untuk menembak. Farlan mengetahui akan hal itu. Otaknya kemudian berfikir mencari cara agar ia tetap bisa membawa Nack Tius keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa harus terbunuh oleh dua orang penjaga bersenjata api yang berdiri di luar pintu. Matanya lalu tertuju pada _topping strawberry_ yang masih terus mengeluarkan asap beracun. Farlan melepas jas yang dikenakannya dan menggunakan jas itu untuk menutupi bagian atas dari _topping strawberry_ tersebut. Asap beracun perlahan mulai keluar dari sela-sela jas. Farlan secara hati-hati memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Asap beracun yang masih terus keluar dari sela-sela jas, mulai melewati celah di bagian bawah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dua orang penjaga yang masih bersiaga berdiri di luar sedikit terkecoh dengan kemunculan asap misterius dari bawah pintu. Farlan memanfaatkan situasi tersebut untuk mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke arah dua penjaga itu.

 _KLIK._

Bunyi suara pelatuk ditarik.

 **CTAR!**

 **CTAR!**

Dua orang penjaga itu kemudian jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dengan lubang di dada dan perut mereka. Keduanya langsung tewas seketika.

Farlan lalu bergegas menarik tangan Nack Tius keluar dari dalam ruangan itu. Mereka berdua berlari menuruni tangga. Tujuan mereka adalah harus berhasil sampai ke lantai dasar, kemudian keluar melalui pintu sebelah utara gedung ini. Farlan dan Nack Tius melepas masker oksigen yang mereka gunakan, karena mereka sudah tidak memerlukan masker oksigen itu lagi. Beberapa orang penjaga terlihat terus berdatangan dari lantai paling dasar. Para penjaga itu mulai berjalan menaiki tangga. Farlan menghentikan langkah kakinya dan tetap bersiaga di atas.

"Bagaimana ini? Mereka semua mulai naik." Nack Tius tampak cemas.

"Mereka berjumlah sekitar enam orang dan semuanya membawa pistol. Anda bisa bela diri?"

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk berkelahi."

"Aku yang akan mengatasi mereka semua. Mungkin anda hanya perlu menendang mereka jika salah satu dari mereka mulai mengeroyokiku."

"Kau yakin tidak akan apa-apa?"

"Tidak yakin sih."

Nack Tius menatap tajam ke arah Farlan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Haha—tenang saja. Kalo aku berhasil, kita akan selamat. Kalo aku gagal, ya—mungkin kita akan mati." Farlan _nyengir_ saja di hadapan pria itu.

Para penjaga masih terus berjalan menaiki tangga. Satu per satu dari mereka perlahan mulai mendekat. Saat para penjaga berada tepat di bawah tangga tempat Farlan dan Nack Tius bersiaga, Farlan segera melompat dari atas, dan menindih dua orang penjaga di bawah. Empat orang penjaga yang lain langsung bergerak menyerang Farlan dengan tinjuan dan pukulan.

 _KRAK._

Farlan mematahkan leher salah seorang penjaga bertubuh gempal, menyikut dengan sangat keras tengkuk lehernya sampai penjaga itu jatuh tersungkur.

 _SREK._

Kaki Farlan secara tiba-tiba ditarik oleh penjaga yang lain. Farlan diseret dan dilempar menghantam dinding.

 **BRAK!**

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat, sungguh rasanya sakit sekali. Untung saja Farlan tidak sampai pingsan. Dia kuat untuk bangkit dan berdiri lagi. Farlan langsung melayangkan tinjuan mautnya ke arah wajah seorang penjaga yang sudah dengan tidak manusiawi menyeret kakinya tadi. Tinjuan maut itu dia pelajari dari sahabatnya—Rivaille. Mungkin kalo Rivaille yang melakukannya, efeknya akan lebih luar biasa. Tapi tinjuan Farlan tidak buruk, penjaga itu langsung jatuh terpental dan menggilinding ke bawah dari atas tangga.

" _Sial_ , sakit juga ternyata ya..."

Sisa tiga orang penjaga lagi. Nack Tius perlahan mulai memberanikan diri ingin membantu Farlan. Salah seorang penjaga terlihat ingin mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jas miliknya, dan ingin menembak Farlan dari arah belakang. Farlan tidak mengetahui hal tersebut karena dia sedang sibuk menghabisi nyawa dua orang penjaga yang lain—akan tetapi, Nack Tius melihatnya. Baru saja penjaga itu ingin menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya, Nack Tius tiba-tiba saja datang dan memukul kepala penjaga itu dengan sangat keras dari arah belakang, sehingga peluru yang akan di tembakannya meleset!

 **CTAR!**

Peluru tersebut melesat ke arah sebelah kiri telinga Farlan, lalu menghantam mengenai dinding kaca sampai terdengar suara pecahan.

 **PRANG!**

Farlan spontan menoleh ke arah belakang dan dengan cepat mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke arah penjaga itu.

 **CTAR**!

 _SLAK._

Satu peluru tepat menembus dada penjaga itu.

Darah mengalir deras dari balik jas yang dikenakannnya, penjaga itu langsung tewas di tempat.

"Kita harus secepatnya keluar dari tempat ini." Ucap Farlan.

Keduanya langsung berlari menuruni tangga. Setelah mereka berhasil sampai ke lantai paling dasar. Farlan segera menarik tangan Nack Tius menuju ke arah pintu sebelah utara di gedung itu. Mereka akan keluar darisana. Saat langkah kaki mereka hampir mencapai pintu, beberapa penjaga terlihat mulai bermunculan lagi dari segala penjuru gedung. Kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak. Farlan dan Nack Tius semakin memepercepat langkah kaki mereka. Keduanya akhirnya berhasil keluar dari dalam gedung itu melalui pintu samping. Pandangan mata Farlan langsung tertuju pada sebuah sepeda motor yang terpakir tidak jauh dari lokasi pintu keluar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Farlan langsung menaiki sepeda motor tersebut dan meminta Nack Tius untuk ikut naik. Keduanya lalu memasang helm pengaman di kepala mereka. Setelah itu, Farlan langsung memacu sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan gedung. Beberapa penjaga terlihat berlarian keluar dari gedung, mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Salah seorang penjaga terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah mobil dari dalam bagasi. Para penjaga yang lain segera ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai mengejar dengan menggunakan mobil itu.

Farlan terus memacu sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Nack Tius terlihat ketakutan dan terus berpegangan kuat ke pinggang Farlan agar tidak terjatuh. Farlan mengendarai sepeda motor itu dengan kecepatan penuh, melewati banyak tikungan dan menyalip diantara pengendara yang lain. Mobil milik para penjaga itu masih terus melaju sangat kencang mengikuti dari arah belakang. Farlan dapat melihatnya dengan jelas melalui kaca spion. Kaca jendela mobil itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka, salah seorang penjaga terlihat mengeluarkan pistolnya, berusaha untuk menembak ke arah ban sepeda motor milik Farlan. Satu pelatuk ditarik!

 _KLIK._

 **CTAK!**

Peluru meleset!

Sangat sulit sekali membidik target yang terus bergerak.

Farlan mengetahui bahwa kondisinya saat ini sedang tidak aman. Farlan kemudian membanting stir ke arah luar jalanan. Dia menerobos pembatas jalan dan memacu sepeda motornya melaju di atas trotoar tempat pejalan kaki. Untungnya kondisi jalanan saat itu masih sangat sepi. Farlan menyelinap di balik semak-semak pepohonan sambil terus menambah laju kecepatan sepeda motornya. Hal tersebut tentu saja menyulitkan penjaga itu untuk menembakan pistolnya ke arah ban sepeda motor milik Farlan. Beberapa peluru terus meleset dan malah mengenai batang pohon. Farlan tampak tersenyum puas dan semakin menambah laju kecepatannya menuju ke arah pelabuhan. Farlan telah menyiapkan sebuah kapal kecil di pinggiran pelabuhan itu untuk mereka melarikan diri. Setelah sampai di pelabuhan, Farlan langsung menghentikan laju sepeda motornya dan bergegas turun. Nack Tius ikut turun. Keduanya langsung berlari menuju ke arah kapal kecil yang ada di pinggiran pelabuhan, mereka segera masuk ke dalam kapal kecil itu. Para penjaga mulai bermunculan, masih terus mengejar. Dengan cepat Farlan segera menyalakan mesin kapal dan mengendarainya menuju ke tengah laut. Kapal kecil yang dikemudikan oleh Farlan perlahan mulai bergerak meninggalkan pelabuhan. Para penjaga berhenti mengejar, mereka tidak memiliki kapal untuk terus mengikuti jejak Farlan dan Nack Tius pergi.

Salah seorang penjaga terlihat sangat kesal dan mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Nack Tius dibawa kabur oleh seorang pria misterius. Pria itu membawanya kabur dengan menggunakan sebuah kapal kecil di pinggiran pelabuhan. Kami tidak dapat mengejarnya. Banyak pula orang dari pihak kami yang mati terbunuh."

 _"_ _Bodoh! Dasar kalian semua tidak berguna!"_

Sambungan telepon kemudian diputus secara sepihak.

.

.

.

* * *

Jean melangkahkan kakinya berjalan memasuki gedung itu. Tangan kirinya bersiaga sambil memegang sebuah pistol. Ekor matanya terus bergerak melihat ke segala penjuru di tempat itu. Tidak ada satupun orang yang ditemuinya di dalam. Aneh sekali. Padahal tempat ini seharusnya dijaga dengan sangat ketat. Jean masih terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga mendekati tangga utama di tempat itu. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar melihat dihadapannya ada banyak sekali mayat-mayat para penjaga yang berserakan di lantai. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tersisa hidup-hidup.

Jean segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Menendangi tubuh mayat-mayat para penjaga yang menghalangi jalannya. Saat dia tiba di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang dicarinya, ditendangnya dengan sangat kuat pintu ruangan itu hingga terbuka. Di dalam ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali asap beracun. Mayat-mayat para penjaga yang lain juga ditemukan tidak bernyawa dengan mulut mereka yang mengeluarkan busa, mereka semua mati karena keracunan. Jean melangkahkan kakinya mundur dari dalam ruangan itu, dia tidak ingin ikut terkena asap beracun. Dia tahu betul telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tempat ini. Seseorang pasti telah lebih dulu mengambil target sasaran yang akan dihabisinya. Siapa orang itu? Ada berapa jumlahnya? Mereka sanggup menghabisi hampir seluruh penjaga di tempat ini?

Jean kemudian merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Dia lalu menekan beberapa digit angka di layar ponselnya, dan mulai menghubungi seseorng.

Sambungan telepon terhubung.

"There's nothing here. This place is clear. All the bodyguard has been dead. The target might be running away."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Akita, Jepang**

Cuaca di Akita hari itu lumayan cerah. Tidak banyak salju yang turun. Eren meminta Rivaille untuk menemaninya bermain ski. Awalnya Rivaille menolak karena tidak begitu menyukai permainan itu. Tapi karena Eren terus memaksa, apa boleh buat? Rivaille akhirnya mau menuruti permintaan pria manis itu. Dengan setelan pakaian hangat yang lengkap, mereka berdua langsung pergi menuju ke resor tempat bermain ski. Biaya paket ski adalah sekitar 6.000 yen per orang, itu sudah termasuk biaya sewa peralatan ski juga. Eren dan Rivaille sama-sama belum pernah mempunyai pengalaman dalam bermain ski, mereka hanya bermodalkan nekat saja. Tanpa menyewa seorang instruktur ski, keduanya mulai mencoba _skill_ mereka. Eren berkali-kali jatuh, karena dia belum tahu bagaimana caranya berhenti dengan benar. Terkadang Eren sengaja menabrakan dirinya ke dinding pagar supaya dia dapat berhenti meskipun harus terjatuh. Atau kalau tidak ada dinding pagar, Eren sengaja menjatuhkan diri sebagai satu-satunya cara agar dia dapat berhenti.

"Bocah bodoh." Umpat Rivaille yang tidak habis fikir melihat Eren yang sejak tadi terus-terusan jatuh.

"Sakit." Rintihnya.

"Sudahan saja!" Rivaille menarik tangan Eren dan membantu pria manis itu bangun.

"Akh..." Eren terlihat memegangi lutut kakinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kau terluka?" Rivaille nampak cemas.

Eren menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Sini coba aku lihat lutut kakimu."

"Tidak! Tidak usah."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku benar tidak apa-apa."

"Awas kalo nanti kau minta gendong karena tidak bisa jalan."

"Aku bisa kok!" Eren lalu berjalan memutari Rivaille dengan menggunakan peralatan ski miliknya. "Lihat kan? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hm..."

Setelah terus mencoba bermain hampir satu jam, akhirnya Eren sudah tahu bagaimana cara untuk mempercepat dan memperlambat laju kecepatannya, kemudian bagaimana cara belok ke kiri atau ke kanan. Ternyata bermain ski itu awalnya memang tidak mudah, tapi dengan jatuh bangun beberapa kali, akhirnya jadi terasa mudah.

"Sudah cukup. Wajahmu mulai terlihat pucat karena kedinginan." Ucap Rivaille sambil melepaskan peralatan ski yang digunakannya.

"Aku masih mau main!" Eren masih merasa belum puas.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Eren." Rivaille lalu berjalan menuju ke pondok tempat peristirahatan di dekat pinggiran lokasi bermain ski dan duduk disana.

Eren kemudian berjalan mengekor di belakang, lalu duduk di samping Rivaille dengan ekspresi wajah yang cemberut. Segelas cokelat hangat sengaja diberikan oleh salah seorang ibu penjaga di pondok itu, untuk membantu mereka menghangatkan tubuh setelah berjam-jam bermain diatas es yang membeku. Eren meraih segelas cokelat hangat itu, menempelkan telapak tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin, sambil terus meniupi uap panas yang mengepul keluar dari dalam gelas. Rivaille hanya diam saja mengamati.

"Pokoknya setelah ini kau harus menemaniku pergi ke satu tempat lagi." Ucap Eren dengan nada bicara yang ketus.

"Kemana?"

"Akuarium Oga."

"Untuk apa pergi kesana?" Rivaille meneguk segelas cokelat hangat miliknya.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat banyak binatang laut. Tempat itu sangat indah. Kapan lagi kita memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi kesana?"

Rivaille hanya diam saja tidak menjawab.

"Kau mau kan?" Eren menatap lekat ke wajah Rivaille, sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ terbaik miliknya.

Rivaille melirik sekilas. " _Tch_... Ya. Ya."

Eren tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Rivaille tersebut. Lalu dengan cepat menghabiskan segelas cokelat hangat miliknya. Meneguknya sampai tidak tersisa.

"Kita berangkat sekarang saja, supaya tidak pulang terlalu larut malam seperti kemarin." Ucap Rivaille.

Eren hanya mengangguk saja.

Keduanya lalu berjalan bersama, pergi meninggalkan resor tempat bermain ski. Mereka secara bersamaan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk dan memasang belt sabuk pengaman. Rivaille terlihat terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tatapannya kosong. Eren yang duduk di sampingnya, terlihat bingung dengan sikap Rivaille yang tiba-tiba saja jadi melamun seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" Eren menepuk dengan pelan pundak Rivaille. Tidak ingin membuatnya terkejut. Kedua matanya menatap pria tampan itu dengan sangat khawatir.

Rivaille tersadar dan balas menatap. "Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Tidak enak kenapa?"

"Aku merasa telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan NSS."

Eren menaikan sebelah alisnya, terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Rivaille bicarakan. "Bukannya masih ada Farlan?"

"Justru itu, aku khawatir padanya sekarang."

Eren mengangguk, lalu mengusap dengan lembut pundak Rivaille. Seolah ingin membuat hati pria tampan itu menjadi tenang kembali.

"Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk apapun. Percayalah padaku, Rivaille."

Rivaille menatap lekat kedua mata cantik milik Eren. Tidak ada satupun kebohongan disana. Eren sangat yakin betul kalo semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu untuk di khawatirkan.

Rivaille hanya mengangguk, kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dia mamacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke lokasi tempat yang diinginkan oleh Eren tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu arah jalan menuju ke lokasi tempat itu. Gunakan _google maps_ atau apalah itu—agar kita tidak tersesat di jalan."

Eren mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang canggih dari dalam kantung celana. "Sinyal ponselku lamban sekali seperti keong."

Rivaille hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali fokus menyetir.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan kurang lebih dua jam lamanya, dengan hanya bergantung pada alat penunjuk arah yang tidak banyak membantu akibat buruknya satelit pelacak GPS di tempat ini. Berulang kali Eren harus bertanya kepada hampir setiap orang yang mereka jumpai dipinggiran jalan. Ingat kata pepatah jaman dahulu _Malu Bertanya, Sesat di Jalan._ Tentu saja Eren tidak mau kalo nantinya mereka berdua benar-benar tersesat di jalan. Usaha mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil, mereka berdua dapat tiba di lokasi tempat yang dituju. Di sepanjang perjalanan yang mereka lewati terhampar pemandangan laut yang luar biasa indah sekali dan hal tersebut membuat rasa kesal akibat terlalu lama mencari lokasi tempat yang dituju hilanglah sudah.

" _Sughe!_ Bagus sekali pemandangannya."

Eren membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. Berdecak sangat kagum. Hamparan laut yang sangat luas terbentang dihadapan matanya sekarang. Hembusan angin laut langsung menerpa kulit lembut wajahnya. Rivaille ikut menyaksikan sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

Akuarium Oga merupakan sebuah tempat rekreasi sejenis akuarium raksasa yang terletak di Kota Oga, di daerah Prefektur Akita. Di dalam akuarium tersebut terdapat 400 macam dari 10.000 jenis mahkluk hidup yang tinggal di dalam laut. Pengunjung dapat melihat ikan langka maupun beruang kutub. Pengunjung juga dapat bertemu dengan pinguin. Setiap tahunnya, pinguin melahirkan anak-anak dan kadang-kadang pengunjung juga diperbolehkan melihat pinguin-pinguin kecil. Ada juga banyak macam ubur-ubur dan sea angels (binatang laut sebangsa ubur-ubur) yang juga terkenal. Di Akuarium Oga juga terdapat restoran dimana pengunjung dapat melihat laut Oga dengan jelas, dan ada pula beberapa toko tempat menjual oleh-oleh. Pengunjung dapat menikmati acara-acara yang diadakan sambil melihat binatang-binatang diberi makan.

Stelah membeli tiket seharga 500 yen, Eren dan Rivaille dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung akuarium tersebut. Beragam jenis ikan, dan bioata lautnya lainnya seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka, terpanjang dengan sangat menarik. Kehidupan di bawah laut yang biru rasanya sungguh sangat cantik dan indah sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Eren datang mengunjungi tempat seperti ini, apalagi sekarang dia datang kemari bersama dengan Rivaille. Rasa bahagia seakan tidak pernah berhenti menyelimuti hatinya sekarang. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menelusuri track yang tersedia, terpampang luas kawasan beruang putih. Ketika melihat keluar, terdapat dua ekor beruang, ibu dan anak serta satu beruang jantan di dalam gedung. Dua ekor beruang dengan sangat lucu dan gembiranya memainkan sebuah bola layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang mengajak anaknya untuk bermain. Sungguh sangat lucu sekali. Eren tidak berhenti tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari anak beruang itu. Rivaille hanya melirik sekilas dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak pernah berubah—tetap saja datar. Di dalam sebuah ruang pameran terlihat ada seekor beruang raksasa yang diawetkan, dan Eren merengek ingin meminta berfoto dengan beruang raksasa itu.

"Tolong fotokan aku." Eren kemudian berjalan mendekati beruang raksasa itu, lalu berpose sangat lucu. "Beruangnya ikut di foto juga yah!"

"Mundur sedikit. Kepalamu terpotong." Ucap Rivaille.

"Tapi ini sudah mentok, Rivaille. Kau saja yang mundur."

Rivaille kemudian mundur dua langkah. "Posemu buruk sekali. Ganti dengan pose lain!"

Eren merengut sebal. "Suruh pose yang seperti apa?"

"Senyum saja."

"Tadi sudah senyum."

"Senyum lebih manis lagi."

"Kau kenapa jadi seperti _kameko_ begini sih. Mengomentari setiap gayaku berfoto."

Eren kemudian memberikan senyuman termanisnya ke arah kamera.

 _KLIK._

Blitz kamera terlihat menyala. Satu gambar berhasil di abadikan oleh kamera canggih di ponsel milik Eren.

"Satu kali lagi." Eren merajuk.

"Hah?"

Belum sempat Rivaille menyetujui permintaan pria manis itu, Eren sudah terlebih dahulu berganti pose. Salah satunya tangannya diangkat membentuk huruf V disamping pipinya.

 _KLIK._

Satu gambar lagi berhasil di abadikan.

"Sudah. Merepotkan saja." Ucap Rivaille dengan sedikit ketus.

Eren meraih ponsel miliknya dan melihat hasil bidikan Rivaille tadi. Dua fotonya terlihat sangat bagus.

"Terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot memotretku." Ucap Eren sambil tersenyum manis menatap pria tampan kesayangannya itu.

Yang ditatap malah _ngeloyor_ pergi duluan.

Eren merengut sebal.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri tempat di dalam akuarium itu sambil terus bergandengan tangan. Eren melihat sekelompok penguin yang asik bermain dan juga seekor anjing laut yang nampak terlihat sedang bermalas-malasan. Di dekat pintu keluar ada sebuah pemandangan yang menarik yaitu Hata-hata, sejenis ikan migrasi yang melewati Akita pada sekitar bulan Desember setiap tahunnya. Dan pada saat itu, jumlah ikan ini akan sangat berlimpah. Akhirnya perjalanan mengelilingi akuarium raksasa pun telah selasai dan mereka berdua segera menuju arah pintu keluar untuk melihat berbagai macam souvenir sambil membeli cone ice cream. Saat Rivaille sedang mengantri untuk membayar cone ice cream yang dibelinya, Eren duduk menunggu di sebuah bangku yang memang disediakan untuk para pengunjung beristirahat.

 _Drrrt._

 _Drrrt._

 _Drrrt._

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Eren bergetar.

"Tumben sekali ponselku mendapat sinyal penuh."

Eren segera memeriksa layar ponselnya. Tiga belas panggilan tidak terjawab, dan semuanya dari Nanaba senpai.

 _Ada apa?_

Dan ada dua buah pesan dari kotak suara. Eren menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Eren langsung mendengarkan pesan suara tersebut.

Pesan suara yang pertama dari Nanaba senpai:

 _"Eren dan Rivaille, kalian berdua mendapat sebuah misi darurat! Kenapa ponsel kalian sulit sekali untuk dihubungi? Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif? Kalian diminta untuk segera kembali dari masa liburan kalian secepatnya! Ini perintah dari Wakil Direktur."_

Mendengar kata _'Perintah dari Wakil Direktur'_ jantung Eren terasa berdetak sangat cepat.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Pesan suara yang kedua dari _Sir_ Erwin:

 _"Eren, kenapa ponsel Rivaille tidak dapat dihubungi? Kalian berdua harus melakukan sebuah misi darurat. Farlan terpaksa akan aku minta untuk melakukan misi darurat ini sendirian jika kalian masih belum dapat dihubungi juga. Waktu yang kita miliki sangatlah terbatas."_

Eren terdiam menatap layar ponselnya.

 _Misi darurat?_

 _Misi darurat apa?_

 _Farlan melakukan misi darurat itu sendirian?_

 _Sedangkan aku dan Rivaille malah asik bersenang-senang disini?_

"Eren?" Rivaille menguncang pelan pundak pria manis itu.

Eren sedikit terkejut, lalu menatap Rivaille dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sangat panik. "Rivaille..." Suaranya parau, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Ya?" Rivaille balas menatap, pria tampan itu kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Eren. "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kau terlalu lama menungguku?"

Eren menggeleng. "Tidak! Bukan itu."

"Lalu?" Rivaille melihat tangan Eren yang sedikit gemetar menggenggam ponselnya.

"Kita harus... kita harus..." Eren sulit sekali rasanya berbicara dengan benar.

"Harus apa?" Rivaille mengusap lembut pipi pria manis itu. "Tenanglah, Eren. Aku disini. Bicaralah pelan-pelan."

"Kita harus... kita harus segera kembali ke Tokyo. Telah... telah terjadi sesuatu hal yang... yang buruk sekali disana." Kedua mata Eren mulai berarir.

Rivaille sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren tersebut. Tapi dirinya tetap berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Rivaille tidak ingin membuat Eren menjadi semakin panik.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Eren kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, secara perlahan dia mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"NSS terus mencoba menghubungi kita sampai berkali-kali, tapi ponselku tidak mendapatkan sinyal, dan ponselmu juga mati karena kehabisan daya. Kita berdua tidak dapat dihubungi. Padahal seharusnya kita mendapat sebuah misi darurat. Aku tidak tahu misi seperti apa itu. Tapi _Sir_ Erwin bilang, jika kita masih belum dapat dihubungi juga, maka Farlan yang akan ditugaskan untuk melakukan misi darurat itu sendirian." Eren berhenti berbicara. Bibirnya bergetar. Air matanya terlihat turun mengalir membasahi pipinya yang lembut.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tangan Rivaille bergerak menyentuh dagu Eren dan mengangkat wajah pria manis itu yang sedari tadi terus saja menunduk. Menatap lekat kedua matanya. Mengusap lembut pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

"Maafkan aku... gara-gara aku yang terus memaksamu untuk menemaniku pergi ke berbagai tempat, kita jadi—"

Jari telunjuk Rivaille diletakkan tepat didepan bibir milik Eren, mengunci bibir itu agar berhenti berbicara. "Dengarkan aku, ini bukan kesalahanmu. Ponselku mati karena kehabisan daya, dan ponselmu juga tidak mendapatkan sinyal."

"Tapi..." Eren memutus kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi kau sejak awal sudah mempunyai firasat buruk kan? Dan aku malah dengan seenaknya berkata kalo semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal..." Eren mulai menangis lagi.

Rivaille merubah posisinya—yang semula berlutut dihadapan Eren menjadi berdiri—lalu tangannya mengusap kepala Eren. "Jangan menangis. Aku tidak pernah bisa melihatmu menangis seperti ini."

Eren hanya duduk terdiam, Rivaille masih tetap berdiri di hadapannya. Rasanya Eren malu sekali jika menangis seperti ini dihadapan orang yang tidak suka melihatnya menangis. Eren lalu memeluk pinggang Rivaille, membenamkan wajahnya di perut pria tampan itu. Eren tidak ingin para pengunjung lain yang lewat dihadapan mereka melihat Eren menangis. Rivaille menyadari akan hal itu. Dibiarkannya Eren memeluknya seperti itu.

"Jangan sampai ingusmu itu mengotori bajuku, Eren."

"Memang sudah mengotori."

"Kau jorok sekali."

Eren diam saja tidak menjawab. Pria manis itu malah semakin memeluk pinggang Rivaille lebih erat.

"Aku sulit bernafas, Eren."

"Tidak perduli."

"Jangan cengeng." Rivaille memeluk kepala Eren.

Eren lalu menatap ke atas, melihat ke arah kedua mata Rivaille. "Jangan bilang pada siapapun kalo aku menangis di tempat umum seperti ini."

"Ya. Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun. Jadi berhentilah menangis." Rivaille mengusap kedua pipi Eren.

Perlahan tangisan Eren mulai berhenti. Eren kemudian melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Rivaille.

"Kita kembali ke penginapan sekarang. Merapikan semua barang, lalu segera kembali ke Tokyo." Ucap Rivaille.

Eren mengangguk, kemudian bangun dari duduknya. Rivaille meraih tangan pria manis itu, menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

Keduanya lalu berjalan bersama pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

* * *

— **Another Place** —

Seorang wanita berparas sangat cantik, dengan warna rambut pirang sebahu, berpakaian jas rapi berwarna hitam, terlihat berjalan sendirian menelusuri lorong yang menuntunnya menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Lorong itu lumayan panjang, di ujung lorong terdapat sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat tujuannya datang kemari. Di depan ruangan itu sudah berdiri dua orang penjaga yang berpakaian sama seperti wanita itu. Kedua penjaga itu langsung membungkuk hormat saat wanita itu menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan ruangan—tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Apakah kepala pimpinan ada di dalam?" Wanita cantik itu bertanya kepada salah seorang penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Penjaga itu mengangguk dan membukakan pintu untuk wanita itu. "Anda sudah di tunggu olehnya di dalam."

Wanita itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Di dalam ruangan itu, sudah ada seorang pria yang memang sejak tadi duduk menunggu kedatangannya..

"Kau lama sekali, Petra." Ucap pria itu.

"Maafkan aku, Reiner. Aku baru saja selesai mengurus semuanya."

"Jelaskan padaku apa saja yang kau tahu."

"Dari hasil informasi yang berhasil aku kumpukan, aku mendapat laporan bahwa ada salah seorang anggota pasukan khusus dari Jepang, yang ditugaskan untuk membawa kabur Nack Tius."

"Salah seorang anggota pasukan khusus?"

"Ya."

"Hanya seorang katamu?"

"Benar. Identitasnya belum dapat diketahui. Dia menyamar sebagai _service room_ lalu menyelinap masuk ke dalam gedung dan melancarkan aksinya dengan sangat mudah. Barang bukti yang ditemukan di lokasi tempat kejadian adalah dua buah masker oksigen dan di dalam ruangan tempat Nack Tius berada juga terdapat sebuah asap beracun."

"Asap beracun?"

"Ya. Asap beracun itu disinyalir berasal dari sebuah _topping strawberry_ yang memang sudah dirancang khusus menyerupai sebuah cake."

"Yang hanya dapat merancang benda seperti itu hanyalah orang yang memang sudah profesional. Benar bukan?"

"Benar."

Kedua tangan Reiner mengepal dengan sangat kuat.

"Lalu apa perintahmu selanjutnya?" Petra menatap ke arah pria itu.

"Tetaplah bersiaga. Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Baik." Wanita itu lalu berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

Eren dan Rivaille baru saja tiba di Tokyo siang hari itu. Keduanya langsung bergegas pergi menuju ke kantor pusat NSS untuk mencari keberadaan Erwin. Saat mereka berjalan memasuki kantor itu, para pegawai langsung menatap ke arah kedatangan mereka. Ymir menyadari kedatangan mereka berdua, dan segera bangkit dari kursi tempat duduknya.

"Eren!" Ymir setengah berteriak.

Eren menoleh, lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Dimana _Sir_ Erwin?"

"Dia ada di ruangannya."

Eren dan Rivaille segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan tempat Erwin berada. Eren memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dari luar. Tidak lama setelah pintu ruangan itu diketuk, terdengar suara dari dalam memberikan mereka izin untuk masuk. Dengan perlahan, Eren membuka pintu ruangan itu. Erwin nampak sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka berdua. Erwin segera bangkit dari kursi tempat duduknya, dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Eren masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti oleh Rivaille dibelakang. Keduanya lalu berdiri dihadapan Erwin sambil menundukkan kepala mereka.

Kedua tangan Erwin tampak mengepal kuat menahan emosi.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA ADA DI KEPALA KALIAN BERDUA? BERANI SEKALI KALIAN MELANGGAR ATURAN! BERAPA KALI AKU HARUS BILANG KALO PONSEL KALIAN ITU HARUS SELALU AKTIF SELAMA 24 JAM! MISI DARURAT BISA DATANG KAPAN SAJA! TIDAK PERDULI DALAM KONDISI APAPUN DAN BAGAIMANAPUN KALIAN TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK MENINGGALKAN GARIS DARURAT!" Erwin tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya yang sudah benar-benar memuncak.

"Kami minta maaf karena ponsel kami berdua tidak dapat dihubungi." Ucap Eren.

Erwin memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Kalian berdua pergi berlibur kemana?"

Keduanya hanya diam saja tidak mau menjawab.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kalian sengaja mematikan ponsel kalian?"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Rivaille sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk terus diam tutup mulut seperti itu, tapi Eren yang memintanya untuk jangan berbicara apapun dan biarkan Eren saja yang menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ponselku kehabisan daya." Rivaille akhirnya buka mulut.

"Memang kau tidak punya _charger_?"

"Tidak bawa."

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Memangnya aku sengaja?"

Eren melirik tajam ke arah Rivaille. Sorotan matanya seakan meminta Rivaille untuk jangan berbicara lagi.

Erwin kemudian mengeluarkan dua buah tiket pesawat menuju ke Hongaria. Diletakkannya dua buah tiket itu diatas meja—tepat dihadapan Eren dan Rivaille.

Eren dan Rivaille menatap dua buah tiket itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Berangkatlah menuju ke Hongaria. Farlan sudah lebih dulu tiba disana. Misi kalian adalah melindungi seorang ahli ilmu teknologi nuklir bernama Nack Tius. Segala sesuatunya telah dipersiapkan. Kalian hanya perlu melindunginya dan jangan sampai dia terbunuh. Kalian mengerti?" Erwin menatap tajam ke arah wajah mereka berdua.

Keduanya lalu menangguk.

"Berangkat sekarang!"

"Yes, _Sir._ "

Eren dan Rivaille langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Keduanya segera berangkat menuju ke Hongaria.

Erwin masih terus menatap kepergian mereka berdua dari sisi kaca ruangannya.

"Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan mereka..."

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/N** : _halo,_ saya kembali merilis chapter kelima. Saya minta maaf karena chapter ini dirilisnya lumayan ngaret ya? ada mungkin sekitar kurang lebih sebulan. Sebenarnya ceritanya sudah dari jauh-jauh hari saya ketik, tapi saya ragu untuk mempostingnya sebab ada beberapa kendala (?) Dan saya juga berfikir kalo plot cerita memang lumayan berat ya? Jadi saya beranggapan kalo yang baca mungkin bakalan banyak yang bingung. Atau malah gak ngerti? Hahahaha xD

Tapi karena semangat dan dorongan yang diberikan dari sahabat saya tersayang _—_ _cielah—_ akhirnya saya memilih untuk mempostingnya. /joget

Mungkin ada yang gak ngerti setelah baca chapter ini? Bisa kok ditanyakan langsung ke saya. Nanti bakalan di jawab :3

Kritik serta saran selalu saya terima dengan senang hati yaaa. Buat yang mau mengkritik atau memberikan saran ayo silahkan ajaaa, gak bakalan saya gigit (?)

Terimakasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya~ (semoga saya gak baper buat ngelanjutin /jduk)

Salam manis.

Heichouxi-


End file.
